Friday nights
by rokeat
Summary: Sam is so fascinated with the main actor of a little off-Broadway show that he needs to meet him. And when he does, everything feels like it was meant to be between them. But Blaine has a boyfriend, someone who is obviously making him unhappy, and it will be up to Sam to make him see there is a world out there to discover. Together. BLAM. Not Kurt friendly. Emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Sam finds more than he had been expecting one Friday Night at the audience of some little theatre off-Broadway: he is so fascinated with the main actor that he knows he needs to meet him. And when he does, everything feels like it was meant to be between them. But Blaine has a boyfriend, someone who is obviously making him unhappy, and it will be up to Sam to make him see there is a world out there to discover. Hopefully with him. BLAM. Not Kurt friendly. Emotional abuse._

 _ **A/N:**_ _This was inspired by my good friend midlifecrissis when she sent me a song (not showing you yet or it would mean spoilers) and told me "it always makes me think of blam". So I went a little crazy after that and created a whole alternate universe for it, don't even ask me why ;) I hope you like it, honey!_

 _It was supposed to be a OS but you know me, I got a little too carried away so I'm going to need a bit more space... It's not going to be that long, though, I'm guessing two or three chapters._

 _I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sam looked again at the playbill in his hands. He couldn't stop doing it: those eyes… Because that was it, the promo picture of the play he was going to see was just of a pair of eyes. But gosh, they were so beautiful… They looked golden but with sparkles of green, and gosh, so round and shiny… And yes, of course he knew they were probably photoshoped –those eyelashes couldn't be real, could they?–, but even though, there had to be some basis for eyes like those… You can't photoshop magnetism, can you?

He had been so attracted by them that he was now waiting in the orchestra of that tiny theatre, waiting for the play to start. It was true that he liked going to see little plays off-Broadway on his free time, because he liked discovering young talents before they became famous. But this time he had to admit he was there ONLY because of those eyes. He didn't even know what the play was about!

He almost got angry when the lights went out –which meant he couldn't keep looking at those amazing eyes– until he understood that meant the play was about to start. But the theatre was so empty he hadn't even realized it was time. Okay, so maybe the play was going to be rubbish, if so few people were willing to watch it. But well, he was already there, better make the most of it and enjoy it. And those eyes were going to be there anyway, right?

Three people came on stage, but Sam immediately identified those eyes: it didn't matter he was a few feet away from them, he would recognize them anywhere because he couldn't forget them. Just as he knew he was not going to forget their owner. He looked young, probably around his age, and he seemed to own the stage. No matter what the other actors would do, whenever Blaine Anderson –according to the playbill– would talk or sing, everybody else faded away into the background. Gosh, that voice… the way he moved, so graciously, especially when he danced… And yet again, those eyes, even from the distance…

Sam doubted he had ever seen such a talented actor before. And yeah, he might be unknown for the moment, but that was surely because he was still so young and it was probably his first job. But give him the chance and he will conquer the world, Sam knew that much. And ok, he might be a bit biased considering he was totally in love with that Blaine –in a completely actor/spectator kind of way, of course– but he knew he was going to hear more about him. Gosh, he really wished he was going to hear more about him.

He had been so concentrated in Blaine that Sam didn't realize the play was over until the lights on the stalls went on again and the few people gathered there started applauding. But applauding didn't seem good enough to express the entrancement Blaine had subjected him to, so as soon as it was his turn to bow, Sam jumped to his feet and applauded as if there was no tomorrow.

Of course it was not easy to go unnoticed amongst such a little audience, and Blaine turned his face to him and sent him a grateful smile that made Sam's heart skip a bit by its sweetness. And he knew right there and then that he needed to see more of that boy. And not in the distant future.

Sam stayed in front of his seat until he was completely sure the actors were not going to come out again, and then he rushed to the theatre's main entrance to make sure Blaine wouldn't leave the place before he did, even if he probably needed to change and refresh himself a bit first. But Sam was not taking any risks, and he was going to meet him for sure that night.

Of course he started getting nervous when minutes flew by, then half an hour, and Blaine –or any of the other actors for the matter– still had to appear. Maybe there was another door for the cast? Shit, if they had left through another door, it was impossible that he would meet the boy that day. And there was no way he could just go home and forget about him after how Blaine had seduced him… and yeah, okay, the poor boy had only been doing his job, but come on! He had to know the effect he had on people!

Just then a couple of girls came out of the theatre, and Sam was glad to recognize them as some of the other performers in the show. So that meant…

Blaine was out of that door only half a minute after them. And fuck, he looked even more beautiful from a closer distance, with his own clothes and his now free curls flying in every possible direction, almost as if he hadn't bothered to tame them after taking the wig of his costume off…

Sam observed how Blaine let his side rest against the wall just outside the theatre and took his phone out. So that meant Sam had to make a move soon or he might end up talking on his phone while walking away from him forever, and he wasn't going to allow that, right?

"Hey" Sam said in the most casual tone he could muster as he came to stand right in front of Blaine, trying not to look too intimidating to the surprised actor.

"Hey" the boy answered with half a smile, looking questioningly at Sam –and obviously recognizing him from inside. "You were in the audience"

"Yeah" Sam answered, almost blushing at the idea that wonderful actor had recognized him.

"Or should I say you were the audience?" the boy answered with a joke, even if Sam could perceive the lack of people in the orchestra kind of stung a little.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sam asked in an impulse, as he hadn't rehearsed what he intended to say beforehand but he wanted to make that boy feel better somehow.

"Really? I mean, sure" the actor answered as he put his phone away back in his pocket to give Sam his whole attention, and he looked so surprised and excited at the same time that Sam had to smile at his adorableness.

"Here" Sam said while handing him a pen that fortunately he had on his backpack and the crumpled playbill still in his hands.

"It doesn't look too professional to tell you this, but it's the first autograph I've ever signed"

"Come on, I can't believe it"

"Well, do" the boy answered with a chuckle that sounded more honest this time before offering his hand for Sam to shake in a strange combination of politeness and warmth. "I'm Blaine"

"I know that" Sam joked, pointing at the playbill before strongly reciprocating Blaine's handshake. "Sam"

"Nice to meet you, Sam"

"Your first fan"

"Yeah" Blaine agreed with a shy smile that this time seemed to illuminate his whole face.

They fell in a strange silence after that, both of them smiling awkwardly without knowing what to do. Of course Sam had been more ready for that encounter than Blaine, considering he had been waiting for him for more than half an hour, so he recovered first and rushed to find a way out of the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Listen... if you're not in any hurry, maybe we could grab a sandwich or something. You haven't had any dinner yet, I'm assuming"

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but I can't" Blaine answered with that adorable shy smile of his, and Sam could tell he was really sorry to refuse. "My boyfriend is supposed to pick me up any minute now, so..."

"Oh... oh, ok" Sam answered, trying to feign he didn't feel as if a bucket of ice cold had fallen over him.

"So... thanks" Blaine said, again offering his hand to Sam. "For the support, I mean"

"No, thanks to you. This will probably cost a fortune someday" Sam joked as he shook the playbill in front of him, his heart warming at the little laugh it elicited in the other boy.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that"

"Well, see ya" Sam deliberately said, not wanting to say goodbye even if he knew he would probably never see that boy again and it was stupid.

But when Blaine smiled again at him, it made sense all of a sudden. Because he would give anything to see that smile again.

Feeling kind of dejected, he decided he didn't want to go home yet. It was Friday, after all, and his apartment felt so cold and empty sometimes... Maybe he should stop and grab a bite somewhere, even if it was on his own. After all, he wasn't in any hurry and he needed to have dinner anyway, right?

He saw a sandwich place just across the street and made his way there. And once he got his order and went to sit next the window, he was surprised to see Blaine still at the door of the theatre. He seemed nervous, and wouldn't stop looking at each side of the street. He was clearly waiting for someone –his boyfriend, Sam reminded himself more than a little bitterly–, and that someone seemed to be getting late.

His sandwich forgotten after only a couple of bites, Sam couldn't keep his eyes away from that boy, that mysterious, talented and gorgeous boy who seemed to be getting sadder and sadder with each passing minute. Sam debated with himself if maybe he could cross the street and go to him again: with a bit of luck, he would be able to make him laugh again, which was probably the most beautiful sound Sam had ever heard. And he would die if he was able to replace that ugly frown on his forehead with one of those smiles that seemed to light the whole street.

But he doubted Blaine would appreciate it. After all, he had made it clear he was waiting for someone. And Sam appearing again after a while, claiming he only wanted to make him feel better, would let Blaine know he had been observing him all alone, and that would make him look too much as a stalker. The last thing he wanted was to scare Blaine away.

He hadn't even decided what to do when he saw Blaine looking at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the fifteen minutes Sam had been watching him, but this time he brought it to his ear. Obviously nobody picked it up, as he took it off his ear with a sigh. Sam felt horrible for him, as it was quite obvious he had been stood up. But who would stand up someone like him, Sam wondered. People were mental nowadays, there was no other explanation.

Blaine tried to call a couple more times, and in the third it seemed like he was finally having a conversation. Although it wasn't really so, because he was trying to speak when the other person was so obviously not giving him the chance. Sam would say they were fighting, but it was not even that, considering Blaine was not given the chance. And by the way Blaine stared unbelievably at the screen a second after that, it was quite clear that the person at the other end of the line had hung on him.

Sam's heart broke at the sadness emanating from the boy, both from his defeated expression and the way his shoulders, which had been up and proud when talking to him only a while ago, were now hung so low it made him look even smaller than he really was. And he had to watch as Blaine sighed, almost as if he was stopping himself from bursting out crying right there and then, and finally left the place on his own.

And far from making Sam lose any interest on that boy, only convinced him that he desperately needed to see him again and get to know him better. And make him look as happy again as he had done only a few minutes ago while talking to him.

* * *

Sam made sure to sit in the same seat of the orchestra he had sat on the week before that for two reasons: one, there were only two seats together there, and it was highly improbable someone would sit next to him –considering there seemed to be even less people than the first time– so he could totally concentrate on Blaine without any kind of distraction; and two… well, maybe it would be easier for Blaine to remember him if he was in the same place, right? Because Sam was going to make sure he noticed him again, he could be sure of that.

Sam could hardly sit still with anticipation when the lights went off and he knew he was going to see Blaine again. He had been thinking about Blaine every minute of every day for the whole week it had taken him to get some time off to see him again. Had even dreamed with those eyes and that smile a couple of times –and they had been the sweetest dreams he had ever had for sure!–. And now he was going to see him again.

He tried to contain his excitement when Blaine appeared on stage, although he couldn't help but to smile as soon as he got to see him. Sam preferred him in his own clothes and style, but he looked so beautiful anyway in that outfit… How he had survived a whole week without seeing him was a miracle.

He thought his heart was going to stop when he felt Blaine's eyes fixed on his all of a sudden. Sam tried to remember if that was part of the show, but by the nudge on his ribs Blaine received from the actress next to him, Sam was sure he had really missed his cue to speak at the surprise of seeing Sam there again. But he was a professional, and he immediately recovered from shock and continued with the show. And he was even more brilliant than the week before.

And this time Blaine didn't only smile at him when Sam stood up to applaud during the curtain call, but he winked his eye at him in recognition and appreciation for his support. And Sam thought he was going to die from it.

And that's how Sam found himself waiting at the door after the show again, equally anxious but for different reasons: this time he didn't need to worry about Blaine leaving through any other door; but this time he knew everything Blaine could make him feel with only a kind word or a smile. And that excited and scared him in equal parts.

Blaine appeared much sooner than the other time, and Sam tried not to think that maybe that meant that Blaine was hoping to see him again too.

"Hey" Sam said as soon as Blaine appeared at the door.

"Hey!" Blaine happily responded, looking genuinely glad to see him even if his smile was still kind of shy. "Don't tell me you already sold the autograph and you're coming for more"

"Oh, no, I have it well-kept" Sam answered with an easy and wide smile, but he couldn't help it: he always felt like smiling when Blaine was near.

"I can't believe you came to see this again" Blaine commented, and Sam could sense it was more to have something to say than anything else, which told him that the actor didn't seem in any rush to lose sight of him if he was trying to engage him in a conversation.

"And why not, considering I loved it the first time?" Sam answered, being completely honest even if it looked as if he was just trying to flatter the other boy.

"Ok, I find that hard to believe" Blaine said with a chuckle, even if Sam could see he was not joking and didn't think someone could find him or his play that interesting. "But thanks anyway, that's very nice of you to come back"

Sam got lost in Blaine's smile for a second without realizing it, praying for time to stop so he could keep enjoying his warmth and that sweetness he seemed to emanate from every inch of his golden skin with each word he said. Suddenly feeling as if he was going to die if he got lost sight of him too soon, Sam gathered the courage to ask him to hang out with him again, hoping he wouldn't be rejected this time –if his jerk of a boyfriend hadn't started behaving nicely all of a sudden.

"Listen, I don't want to look like a stalker or anything, but... the offer to grab a bite still stands, if you want to" Sam said, as casually as he could manage so as not to scare Blaine away, but he could still see him looking doubtful. "I promise you can trust me"

"I know that" Blaine replied in an instant with another one of those warm smiles of him, so Sam wondered if his hesitation came from other reasons... probably his boyfriend. But it was not as if Sam had asked him out on a date, right? "Ok, why not? Having my own stalker sounds like I'm already making a name in the business"

Sam let out the biggest laugh without even meaning to, and he thought he was going to melt when that elicited a small but happy chuckle on the other boy. Blaine was sweet, funny and unbelievably charming, but he didn't seem to know. Which only made him all the more beautiful to Sam's eyes.

"They make the best sandwiches just right there" Sam said, pointing at the place he had been to the week before, hoping it wouldn't look too lame to Blaine, since he really knew nothing about his tastes.

"Oh really? I have never been there, even if it's just in front of work" Blaine replied, apparently quite satisfied with the choice, to which Sam sighed in relief. "I'm kind of starving, to be honest"

"Oh, then we are really going to the right place" Sam answered with a smile as he motioned in a very gentlemanly way for Blaine to start walking. "You're gonna love it. And it's on me"

"No, Sam, I…"

"It's funny, because I don't remember asking for your opinion on that"

And just by the way Blaine smiled yet again in that shy way that suited him so much, it was all worth it.

* * *

"Gosh, don't ever take me to a place like this again, choosing the right burger was a nightmare!" Blaine joked, laughing at his own joke in such an adorable way that Sam couldn't help but to laugh along with him –and he didn't even want to think about Blaine's hint that they could hang out some other time.

"I see you take things very seriously" Sam teased him as he picked up a table near the window, standing aside for a second so Blaine would choose the side he wanted to sit on. "For a moment there I thought you were going to start writing a list with the pros and cons of every single sandwich"

"Don't laugh at me" Blaine protested, though the wide smirk in his face clearly belied his real feelings on the matter. "I don't go out a lot, I just didn't want to risk making a mistake"

Sam decided not to comment on the fact that Blaine said he wasn't usually going out for dinner and focused instead in Blaine's excited eyes as he waited for their food, having just ordered what they wanted at the counter –and Sam had paid for it, even if Blaine had insisted like a million times not to do it, because making Blaine smile like that was becoming kind of a goal for him, even if he had to survive on bread and cheese for the rest of the week.

"Thank you again, by the way" Blaine tenderly said, almost as if he was reading his mind. "You didn't have to do it, you know"

"Well, it was my idea, so it's the least I could do" Sam tried to diminish the importance of it.

"It's not like you had to force me to come" Blaine replied with a chuckle. "I'm glad to be here"

It took Sam almost a whole minute to find his voice again after Blaine's comment, made so casually even if it meant so much for Sam. Because after dreaming with him the whole week, having dinner with that amazing boy seemed too good to be true… and Blaine's sweetness wasn't making it any easier.

"So where are you from?" Blaine asked, trying to begin some conversation –or maybe he really wanted to know more about Sam, he didn't know.

"I was born in Kentucky, and my family live there right now, but due to my father's work the truth is we moved a lot when I was just a kid" Sam explained with ease, even if usually it took him much more to get to trust anyone enough to explain much about him. But Blaine seemed to make it all so easy…

"Does that suck as much as I think?"

"Yeah, well, it's hard finding your place when you don't stay in the same place for more than a year. That's why I moved here as soon as I was off age, so I could start building something on my own"

"And you like it?"

"Yeah" Sam answered without hesitation. Because being in New York had given him the chance to meet Blaine, even if he still didn't know where that was going to lead them. "New York is very cold and unfriendly sometimes, but… I guess you just gotta meet the right people"

"I guess. I… I haven't had the chance to meet a lot of people since I moved here, you know?" Blaine confessed, with a slightly sadder expression in his face, and it made Sam wonder why that adorable boy seemed to be so lonely, when he was clearly a very friendly and loveable person –maybe it had something to do with his stupid boyfriend, the one who had stood him up only a week ago?–. "But I love New York, I was born to end up here"

"And where are you from?" Sam asked, desperately needed to know every little detail about Blaine's life.

"Ohio. But I'm never intending to go back there, so I'm totally a newyorker now"

"You don't have any family there?"

"Well… not anyone I want to visit anymore" Blaine answered, kind of evasively, but the strange aura of sadness that was suddenly surrounding the boy made Sam want to wrap him up in his arms and never let go of him again. Of course he didn't, as he didn't think Blaine would find it appropriate giving they were just getting to know each other.

"I'm sorry" Sam said, daring to rest his hand on Blaine's across the table as a gesture meant to reassure him.

"It's okay" Blaine answered with a grateful smile, even if it still felt kind of sad. "I have a brother, even if we don't see each other much because he lives in Los Angeles"

"But you have your boyfriend now" Sam added, desperate to getting him happy again even if he was dying with jealousy at just the thought of someone else being the owner of Blaine's heart.

"Sure" Blaine answered with a snort that sounded more sarcastic than honest to Sam.

But before he could even think to question Blaine about it, the waitress appeared and gave them their food. And when Blaine's face lit up again because of it, he didn't have the heart to make him sad again, so he refrained from commenting about it.

"Gosh, you were right, this is amazing" Blaine said after biting on his burger and making all kind of sounds of pleasure, Sam smiling fondly at him even when he made an adorable mess with a bit of sauce that ended falling on his plate. "Sorry"

"No, please, I'm glad to see you're really enjoying it" Sam answered, and he didn't even seem to notice how his thumb moved to the corner of Blaine's mouth to clean some ketchup there until the shorter boy slightly blushed at this actions.

"There's nothing glamorous about me now, I bet, huh?" Blaine joked with an embarrassed smile –if it was because of the mess or Sam's attentions, the blond didn't honestly know.

"It's better this way, I'm a very down-to-earth guy anyway, I prefer to keeps things simple" Sam answered in all honesty: as if his crush on that boy wasn't big enough, he had to go and be authentic and spontaneous and funny like that, didn't he?

Blaine looked intently at him for a second, as if he was trying to read his mind and understand what was going on behind Sam's words, but he was too well-mannered and considerate to stare, so he decided to change subjects instead.

"So tell me, Sam, how do you end up in a play like this twice in a week?" he asked, looking genuinely interested in the answer. "There is really nothing more interesting to see? Maybe you haven't noticed this is New York. You ever heard about Broadway, maybe?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to see it again. You know, to catch all the details and the deepness I was sure I had missed the first time"

"And did you catch them?"

"Not really. I was more caught up on your performance, to be honest" he confessed, as he was still in awe at all the talent hidden inside this small boy. "You're... something else, you know?"

"Oh come on, if I was I wouldn't be in a play like this, don't you think?" Blaine answered, and Sam was glad to see him blush at his appraisal, even if he didn't seem to be as proud about his work as he should –considering he was pretty much perfect, as his play was.

"Excuse me, I beg to differ with that!" Sam contradicted hi, playfully annoyed. "It's a great play, the fact people out there doesn't know doesn't change that. And you were the best of it"

Blaine tried to say something, but he didn't seem to find his voice and just laughed instead. He seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with Sam with each passing minute, having an interesting conversation while they had dinner and got to know more about each other and about everything they had in common. But then Sam would complement him and all of a sudden he was blushing and without being able to find his voice. As if he really wasn't used to have nice things said at him. As if he didn't know how to take a compliment. But the way he blushed and changed topics was so adorable, that Sam didn't have any intention to stop complementing him any time soon. Besides, he really felt what he said, and he had never been a liar.

"How did you even end up seeing it the first time anyway?" Blaine asked, and this time he seemed more curious about the answer than just trying to make conversation.

"Ok, you're going to think I'm a freak, but… I like going to see little plays off-Broadway like this to support young artists who are just starting. I feel like I'm contributing to their career, in a way, and as an artist myself I like to think they're given a chance"

"Wow, that's really nice of you" Blaine exclaimed before he could stop himself, looking in awe at the young man in front of him. "So you're an artist?"

"Oh, maybe I overrated myself, really. I just sing and play the guitar on this place on Saturdays, but I'm not really making a living out of it, so I have to work as a fitness trainer in a gym, can you believe that?" Sam explained, feeling so comfortable and at ease that he felt like he could keep explaining every little detail of his life to the amazing boy in front of him. "Hey, maybe you can come and see me sometime. You know, so you can support me too?"

"I have to perform on Saturdays" Blaine lamented, and Sam was glad he seemed genuinely sad he was going to miss it. "But gosh, I would love to hear you"

"Maybe someday" Sam suggested, hoping that if he said it, somehow it would become true.

"You'll have to do a private show for me" Blaine casually answered, until he realized what he had said and he ended up blushing more furiously than he had done until then. "Gosh, that sounded horrible, I'm sorry"

"No, of course not" Sam replied, laughing at Blaine's blush and naivety.

"I still can't make a living out of my performances yet, either" Blaine continued, trying to change subjects. "I study in the mornings, work on a little shop on the afternoon and perform in the evenings"

"Wow, you must be exhausted" Sam exclaimed with deep admiration, considering he could hardly put one foot in front of the other after his normal working day.

"Most of the time, yeah" Blaine admitted even if he shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't such a big deal. "But I'm already on my last year at school, so soon it will be better"

"And what do you study?"

"I study in NYADA, musical theatre"

"That sounds amazing!" Sam almost yelled, surprised at the fact that the sweet and simple boy in front of him would attend such a prestigious school –but then he shouldn't be surprised, as he had been a witness of how talented he was. "And you're already performing in a play, even before finishing your studies? That's kind of awesome, you know"

"I was lucky, I guess" Blaine answered with a shy smile, obviously trying to diminish the importance of it.

"I think it has more to do with talent than luck, but ok" Sam answered, marveled at Blaine's modesty.

Blaine seemed to be left speechless for a moment again and Sam couldn't help but to love the fact he had that power over him. It also pained him, because it seemed as if Blaine wasn't used to having someone around who reminded him how amazing he was. And if he gave him the chance… Sam knew he would love to be that someone from then on.

"Gosh, look how late it is" Blaine's voice brought him out of his reverie when the shorter boy almost jumped with surprise when he got to see his watch. Had they really been so comfortable with each other that they had completely forgotten about time? "I really should get going, before Kurt makes it home"

"Your boyfriend?" Sam asked, trying not to show how irrationally jealous he was suddenly feeling, and Blaine nodded as an answer. "Why, you have a curfew or something?"

"No, but we don't have that much time together, so… he likes it when I wait for him at home" Blaine answered, and suddenly he didn't sound as comfortable and honest as he had done all evening. "Well, Sam, I had a really good time. Thanks for the dinner, by the way"

"Oh, it's okay" Sam dismissed him with a wave of his hand, feeling he had never spent any money in a better way than making Blaine happy –even if it was only for a little while.

"Maybe I can buy next time" Blaine answered in a blurt, but then he almost blushed when he realized he was assuming things too quickly –and Sam thought he couldn't get more adorable, because if he only knew how much Sam wanted to see him again... "I mean, if you want it to be a next time, of course"

"Of course I do" Sam rushed to answer, not wanting Blaine to feel rejected for even one second. "Maybe I can come another day after your play so we can grab a bite again?"

"You don't want to see the show again?" Blaine joked with a chuckle that warmed Sam's heart to no end.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really can't afford going to the theatre every week"

"Oh, I was only joking, you don't need to..."

"No, I'm serious. Believe me, I would love to see it again" Sam explained with a longing sigh that really seemed to get Blaine.

"You really mean it?" he asked, his eyes even huger than usual with awe –and that boy definitely had no idea how especial he was, Sam determined.

"Yeah"

"You know, I can always get you a ticket... It's not like we have a full house every night, you know?

"You really could? Next Friday?" Sam quickly replied without giving Blaine the chance to regret.

"Yeah, sure, no problem" Blaine answered with that sweet smile of his before he handed Sam his phone. "Here, put your number in my phone. I'll let you know when I get it"

Sam doubted he had ever felt more excited, or even happier, than while he got to save his number on Blaine's phone. Because he had asked him to. Because Blaine wanted to see him again. Because not only was he going to see his play again, but he was getting him a ticket himself to make sure he wouldn't miss it. Because they would have dinner together again after it.

"Thank you" Sam said as he handed the phone back to its owner.

"Thank me? Thank you for wanting to watch the play for a third time!" Blaine exclaimed in total admiration as he got up to put on his jacket. "And for the dinner, really, that was very nice of you"

"I only did it so you would feel obliged to meet me again" Sam answered, only half joking.

"Then you didn't really need to do it, you know" Blaine replied with a warm smile that made Sam feel as if all his life had been leading him to that moment, to meeting that person that seemed to be turning his whole life upside down without even trying. "I'll see you next Friday"

Sam stood up to say goodbye and was surprised to be engulfed on Blaine's embrace immediately. But even if he was not expecting it, his arms moved on their own accord to close around the other boy's smaller frame, pressing him to his chest probably more than necessary for a first embrace. But he couldn't help it, Blaine seemed to fit so perfectly between his arms and he felt so warm and comfortable like this…

"Bye" Blaine said with a last friendly pat to Sam's back before he hurriedly left the place, probably a bit embarrassed about his own display of affection.

It wasn't until Blaine had already left the place and Sam sat down again than he realized he hadn't even said anything. Hadn't been able to even find his voice after the way their bodies had melted together for a moment, after all the emotion that had broken loose in his heart after having that wonderful boy pressed against him for a few seconds. And gosh, that was quickly getting out of hand…

He knew he shouldn't be expecting anything out of it. Well, except a nice friendship with a wonderful person, which was not a small thing. But he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he wanted something more. And would it be too crazy to think it could happen, after how easily they had connected, and how they both seemed to be dying to meet again?

Or at least he was. Because Blaine had a boyfriend. No matter how much Sam wanted for something more to happen between them, Blaine was not alone and he was supposed to be in love with another man.

But… was it Sam's imagination or Blaine's relationship didn't seem to be going that well? Only a week before he had had to see Blaine leave the theatre in the verge of tears because his fucking boyfriend had stood him up. And the couple of times Kurt –that was that douche's name, right?– had appeared in the conversation, Blaine had looked uncomfortable, or even sad, right? Could that mean… that maybe… there could be a chance for Sam after all?

And yeah, he thought as he drank the last drop of his beer so he could get going too, he was well aware he had only known Blaine for a week, that it was the first time they had had a deep conversation. Or even a conversation at all. But… it had been special, he knew that much. The way they had clicked, and how Blaine made him feel safe and comfortable with his sweetness and the warmth of his smile –something that hadn't happened to him before… It just made him feel that Blaine was the right one for him.

He only wished he could make Blaine see he was the right for him too.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So? Does it sound interesting?_


	2. Chapter 2

_As usual,_

 _ **SageK:**_ _Awww, thanks! I'm usually not a big fan of AUs, but I really needed to do this one. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Mmack1026:_** _Awww, that's sweet! I continued just for you ;) Yeah, this one is written in Sam's POV because he is the knight in shining armour, as you said, and I wanted to show how he is feeling in each moment. I'm glad you enjoyed it in the snow :) Thank you so much!_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _well, I don't think Sam is still in love with Blaine, it's too soon, though he is really interested :) Yeah, Kurt is... Kurt in this one (ok, maybe a bit exaggerated, but well). Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _My inspirer! It's me who should be thanking you, you know. Yeah, I think you understood Blaine pretty well. Sorry about your own personal story, I hope this won't bring back any painful memories :( And yes, you will know more about Kurt and well, obviously, you will see more of protective Sam! Come on, it's me! :) Thank you sooo much!_

 ** _Me-Me157:_** _They ARE adorable, aren't they? It went pretty fast, that's true, but well... I couldn't help it :) It still has to get pretty worse before it gets better. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Gleeville:_** _hahaha, I love your enthusiasm! Of course there is more of it! Thank you so much!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Well, as usual sorry for taking so long but this time it was not my fault ;) I managed to write in the idle hours, though, so here I am. The angst is just starting! Wait for the next ones! And yes, it's getting longer than expected, what a surprise, huh? ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sam dried the sweat of his forehead with a towel after the intense spin session he had lead at the gym, while he said goodbye to the regulars and hoped the new ones hadn't been too scared of him. He wasn't usually that demanding in his classes but he hadn't been able to help it: he was frustrated and he only seemed to be able to alleviate some of that frustration through hard work. He only hoped no one would complain to the management of the gym for his work.

He contemplated getting into the Jacuzzi for a while to eliminate some of that anxiety that had been growing inside of him as the week advanced, but it would probably make it worse as he wouldn't be able to stop thinking. Because that was what had been happening: as soon as he stopped doing something, thoughts of a curly-haired boy with huge golden eyes and an easy smile filled his head. And made his heart ache.

But how was he supposed to feel? Last Friday Blaine had promised he would let him know when he got him a ticket for his show for the next week. Sam had saved his number on Blaine's phone himself to make sure he would hear from him. But it was Thursday already. A whole week had gone by and Blaine had yet to tell him something.

Not for the first time, Sam blamed himself for not thinking about asking Blaine for his own number. That way he could ask if everything was alright instead of just waiting. Although he could see it would probably turned out as if he was imposing himself. After all, Blaine must have a reason not to tell him anything, right? Maybe he felt guilty, because of his boyfriend, even if Sam had made sure not to make any romantic moves towards him and to keep it friendly out of respect for him. Or maybe Blaine wasn't in such a hurry to see him again; after all, they had only shared a dinner, it didn't have to mean anything. Maybe that was the problem: it had meant so little to him that he had plainly forgotten about it.

Sam knew he could always go to the theatre and wait for him there after his play but… if Blaine hadn't asked him to meet him all week… he didn't think there was any sense in going there. And that thought made his heart feel so suddenly cold that he even shivered.

He decided to skip the Jacuzzi in the end and he walked to the locker room for an ordinary shower. He was just about to grab his towel when he found himself unable to pretend he didn't want to check his phone. What if Blaine had texted him while he was in class? He had probably not, but… he had to be sure.

He took his phone out of his sports bag and unlocked its screen with slightly shaky fingers. His heart started racing when he saw the whatsapp icon on the top left corner, which meant he had received a message. And when he clumsily opened it with almost hysteric anticipation, he had to refrain himself from jumping with excitement when he discovered it was indeed from Blaine.

 _Hey, Sam! I'm Blaine, from the theatre._

Yeah, like there was a way he was going to forget who he was.

 _I'm writing you to tell you I've got your ticket all ready for tomorrow, if you still want to come ;)_

Yeah, of course he still wanted to come! There was nothing he wanted more in the world! And gosh, wasn't Blaine adorable, adding a smiley at the end of the sentence so as not to sound to full of himself?

 _I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, by the way. It's been crazy at school all week and I haven't had the time to stop!_

Poor thing, he had only been busy, and there was Sam, judging him all week long.

 _Plus I was so counting on you coming to the theatre that I forgot I was supposed to inform you about it! But I've had the ticket ready since Monday!_

Ok, he needed to breathe deeply a couple of times after that. Not only Blaine hadn't forgotten about him, but he seemed to be as eager to see him as the other way around. He had even forgotten to warn him because he was sure he was going to come!

 _Anyway just go to the ticket window and there will be an envelope waiting for you with your name, ok? You only have to tell them your name (if you could maybe tell me your last name to make sure it doesn't get lost?) and they will give it to you._

Gosh, that sounded so romantic... He would go to the ticket window and tell the person there: "Hi, there is a ticket from Blaine Anderson that he left here especially for me". It was stupid, it was probably the usual way to get tickets for any guests, but it made Sam feel important. It made him feel special.

 _So I'll see you there tomorrow, ok? ;)_

And there it was, the smiley again. Just as Blaine was, always smiling.

His heart warming at Blaine's warmth and sweetness, Sam rushed to reply.

 _Hey, Blaine! Don't worry, I know you're a busy person :) Thank you so much for my ticket! My last name is Evans (wouldn't want for it to get lost either!). I'm looking forward to it! See you tomorrow!_

Ok, was that too many exclamation marks? He was just too excited! And ok, he had to admit it was his usual texting style, but he didn't want to look too anxious and scare Blaine away… But come on, that was Blaine, the most understanding and patient and perfect person he had ever met –or at least he looked like so, he had to admit he didn't know him that much–, of course he wasn't going to judge him for that!

Excitement having replaced the frustration in his heart, he decided that maybe a bit of Jacuzzi would be a good idea after all. He wanted to calm his nerves and look refreshed for his date the day after. Not date, he had to remind himself: Blaine had a boyfriend and they were just friends. Right?

* * *

Sam whistled happily as he walked the last yards separating him from the place he wanted to be in the most: Blaine's theatre. Gosh, he loved Fridays. He had always loved them, considering it was the day he got off work earlier so then he would take some time for himself, watching some play, going to the movies, maybe a concert… But since he had met Blaine… well, let's say he didn't want to spend his Fridays on his own anymore. And knowing Blaine also wanted to spend them with him… Well, he really loved Fridays!

He walked to the ticket box as he had been instructed –and he couldn't help but to feel a bit sad that there weren't any people around buying tickets– and smiled at the woman waiting there.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson left a ticket for me" he said with a smile, feeling strangely proud to be telling that woman that the marvelous star of the show was close enough to him as to leave him invitations like that.

"Are you Sam Evans?" she asked, grabbing an envelope that had been sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yes"

"Here you are, honey" she said as she handed him the envelope with the desired ticket. "Finally we get to meet Blaine's mysterious boyfriend!"

"Oh, no... I'm... I'm a friend" Sam stuttered as an answer, shocked at the woman's assumption.

"Oh, gosh, forgive me" she quickly apologized, obviously ashamed of her own bluntness. "I have the biggest mouth, don't I?"

"No, no, it's... it's ok" Sam hurried to diminish the importance of it, trying not to dwell too much on how good it felt to be taken for Blaine's boyfriend.

"It's just because… well, we know he has a boyfriend but he's never showed his face around here yet, and you smiled in that sweet way when you said his name…"

"He's never been here to see him? Not even on the opening night?" Sam asked in astonishment: who in hell didn't go to see his boyfriend's first play?

"Not that I know of" the woman explained before realizing she was talking way too much to someone who was a complete stranger. "I shouldn't probably be telling you this, that is private information"

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Blaine's" Sam answered, not wanting her to feel bad because he was actually very grateful she had shared that information with him. "Thank you"

"You'd do a nice boyfriend for him, though… Just saying" she said with a dreamy smile before Sam moved away. And this time he didn't even know what to answer to that, so he just reciprocated her smile.

There were already a few minutes left until the show started, but Sam decided to get inside already, his head too full to think of other ways to invest his time. He showed his ticket to the usher at the door, who smiled at him as if he recognized him from the other times, and entered the place. And just being inside the theatre already made him feel closer to Blaine. And that made him feel happy.

But then his head went quickly back to Blaine's boyfriend. Had he really not been there at all? So not only did he stood him up, he actually ignored him? Was it even possible to hate someone you didn't know, Sam wondered, because that was what he was feeling towards that Kurt guy right then. Because he had the fortune of being loved by the amazing creature that Blaine was, and he seemed to take it for granted.

And yeah, okay, he must admit he didn't know that douche's reasons to do what he did. And he only had Blaine's version of the facts. Well, not even that, now that he thought about it, as Blaine hadn't made a negative comment about him, and the only things Sam had been able to perceive were a sad smile or a sarcastic snort here and there when talking about him. Not much to make an accurate idea of how that Kurt was, right?

Yet he had. He already had a mental image of that man who didn't appreciate his boyfriend, who didn't show him how special he was, who had made him so insecure that he couldn't accept a compliment. And Sam hated him for that.

But all those negatives emotions weren't enough to keep him from smiling when he arrived to the orchestra and he discovered that Blaine had made sure to assign him the same seat he had occupied the previous two times he had been there. He was thoughtful like that, it seemed. Or maybe knowing where Sam was gave him confidence to perform, who knew. In any case, it warmed Sam's heart that Blaine had noticed and remembered what felt like such a meaningless thing about him as the seat he liked.

And once again, Sam enjoyed the show as he had never enjoyed a play before. And once again Blaine winked his eye at him at the curtain call and made Sam feel almost like he was invincible. And yeah, he was pretty aware of the feelings he was developing for that wonderful young man. But hell, he knew there was no way to stop them.

* * *

This time it didn't take Blaine more than fifteen minutes to go out of the theatre, probably because he knew Sam was waiting for him outside. And the way his face brightened with a smile when he saw the blond, standing against the wall as he waited for him, clearly showed Sam he was quite happy to see him too.

"Hey" Blaine exclaimed as he enveloped Sam in a warm embrace, almost as if they had known each other for the longest time.

"Hey" Sam repeated, closing his own arms around Blaine's smaller frame for much longer than necessary because he felt that was where he really belonged. "You were great tonight"

"It's just you, looking at me with kind eyes" Blaine answered with a chuckle as he broke the embrace and playfully punched Sam's arm with embarrassment.

"Blaine, you've got to stop refusing every compliment I try to make" Sam gently admonished him, even if he squeezed the back of his neck to soften his words. "You're really good, you know?"

"Well… thanks" Blaine answered, and the way he slightly bit his bottom lip to stop his smile from spreading too much and make him look as an arrogant prat made Sam want to kiss him right there and then.

"So" Sam said, needing to start a conversation before he ended up giving free reign to his instincts. "Is the offer for dinner still standing?"

"Sure" Blaine answered while enthusiastically nodding his head, which made Sam wonder if he had been looking forward to their meeting as much as he had.

"Sandwhich place?"

"Oh, I was… thinking something else, if you'd like"

"Oh" Sam exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"There's this place that I've been wanting to go to for a long time and I would like to share it with you" Blaine explained with a slight and adorable blush that showed Sam how afraid he was of taking too many liberties. If he only knew…

"I'd love to discover it with you" Sam reassured him with a kind smile, even daring to squeeze Blaine's shoulder.

"Great" Blaine replied gratefully. "Do you like…?"

"No, I don't want to know. Surprise me"

"What if you don't like it?" Blaine asked, almost in shock that someone could trust him so completely without hesitation.

"It's impossible I wouldn't like something coming from you" Sam answered before becoming aware of how much it sounded like he was flirting with him even if he was just being honest, so he hurried to fix it. "And I like trying new things"

"Ok, so let's go" Blaine suggested with an inviting smile.

Sam followed him and was more than a bit tempted to take his hand in his, as he really felt in the mood for it, but he quickly understood something like that was completely off-limits –and the last thing he wanted was to angry or scare Blaine away and lose him forever– so he contented with walking really close to him instead. And if their hands accidentally brushed every now and then and it made Blaine blush in that adorable way he usually did… so be it.

* * *

"So this is it" Blaine announced happily as he stopped in front of a Japanese restaurant after ten minutes of walking –close– together.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he stood in front of the place. It looked beautifully decorated and cozy even from outside, so it was not surprising that it had caught Blaine's attention. But what Sam loved about it was that he had chosen him to share it with him. It looked kind of romantic and private, with the dark colors of their walls and the soft lighting, and yet Blaine was bringing Sam –and not Kurt– to it. Because it was Sam whom he wanted to discover new things with, have new experiences. And that thought warmed his heart to no end.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, and Sam wondered how long he had been lost in his own thoughts that Blaine had felt the need to ask.

"I think it looks great" Sam answered with a smile as he opened the door to it without hesitation and held it for the other boy. "After you"

Blaine complied and went it, immediately followed by Sam, and stopped when one of the waiters came to greet them.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked.

"Can we have one of those tables over there?" Blaine politely asked, pointing at the area where the typical low Japanese tables were set –the most beautiful one in the restaurant, Sam noticed–, but first he needed to make sure Sam was up for it, since he was too kind and bighearted not to do it. "What do you think, Sam? Is it okay for you to sit on the floor?"

"Sure" Sam answered without hesitation, as if he would be able to deny Blaine anything when he looked at him like that. "Let's have the whole experience"

To show Blaine how on board he was with the idea, he confidently walked to the low table next to the wall –the one further away from the door so it felt more intimate– and sat down, even taking off his shoes as he had seen other people around do to be more comfortable. And he smiled proudly when he noticed Blaine chuckling fondly at his antics before copying his actions.

"You were serious about having the whole experience" Blaine said as he smiled indulgently at him.

"Of course" Sam answered. "You gave me the chance to discover this place with you so I want to make sure everything is perfect"

"It's not that big a deal, I just thought we both would like it" Blaine replied with that trademark blush of his whenever Sam told him something nice.

"Well, it was a big deal to me" Sam insisted while tenderly resting a hand over Blaine's across the table. "So thank you"

"Alright" Blaine finally surrendered with a shy smile as he put his other hand over Sam's and squeezed it for a couple of seconds before letting go of it. "Let's decide what we are going to order"

Sam listened mesmerized as Blaine explained what everything was and suggested what they could try because he seemed really passionate about it and Sam loved when he let himself go like that, as if all his shyness and excessive prudence would disappear and suddenly he didn't mind that Sam could see the real him. He couldn't care less about what he was saying, he had intended to let Blaine order whatever the hell he wanted for both of them to share –both because he had no idea about Japanese food and because he wanted to spoil Blaine and see him enjoy it as much as possible, like he had done with his hamburger the week before–. What he wouldn't give to see him that happy and excited every day of their lives…

"So what do you think?" Blaine suddenly got him out of his reverie with his question, and there was no way Sam could pretend he was listening because he had no idea what he was supposed to answer.

"About what?" he stupidly asked, hoping Blaine wouldn't get offended at the fact that he hadn't been listening, but the latter only smiled again at him, getting angry apparently the last thing on his mind.

"Ok, I made a whole dissertation on Japanese food and you weren't listening?" Blaine playfully asked. "I was suggesting you some dishes to order. If you agree to share them, of course"

"Sure" Sam enthusiastically answered, as nothing would him happier. "And you order whatever you think, what you choose will be fine for sure. I trust you"

"Ok" Blaine replied with another smile, wider this time, before he called the waiter.

Sam couldn't help but to smile, his heart full of fondness, as he watched Blaine happily order a lot of things and say a lot of words he didn't even understand, but that sounded wonderful coming from Blaine's lips. But Sam loved that about him: he had deeply enjoyed his burger the week before, and now he seemed to be over the moon about their meal. He was down-to-earth and sophisticated at the same time, in a way that told Sam he was someone who could manage to find the bright side to every scenario. And Sam really really loved that about him.

He was so lost into his thoughts once again that he almost jumped when he felt something brushing his knee under the table and he realized the waiter had gone and Blaine was looking back at him.

"Sorry" Blaine said with an embarrassed chuckle after the involuntary contact of his feet with Sam's leg. "There is not much space under this and I find it hard to stay still for too long"

"I can see that" Sam answered with a reassuring laugh, having noticed and also loving that trait about him. " _Patience you must have, my young padawan_ "

Blaine burst out laughing at Sam's Yoda impression in the most unreserved way, until he almost chocked on his water. And it was then, and only then, when Sam realized he had made an impression after years of not feeling comfortable enough to do it, after the way most people reacted to them, and he hadn't even noticed. And he also realized making Blaine laugh had warmed his heart in a way nothing had ever done before. And he promised himself that making Blaine laugh like that was going to become the goal of his life.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from" he apologized, even if he could see it was not really necessary as Blaine was still trying to control his laughing.

"I didn't know you made impressions"

"Please don't hate me yet"

"Why would I? You are an artist who makes impressions and is a fan of _Star wars_ , how could I possibly hate you?"

"Oh, just give it some time" Sam joked, even if Blaine's words have affected him more than he would admit.

"I couldn't possibly hate you, Sam. I promise" Blaine answered, a bit more serious than Sam would have expected.

"Ok" Sam replied, but he felt like it was getting too intense, so he decided to change subjects before he said something he might regret. "So you like _Star Wars_ too?"

"Well… I've got to confess I'm kind of a nerd" Blaine explained, and Sam could see it was another topic of interest by the way his face brightened, as he probably didn't have the chance to share that passion with anyone. "I love every single saga you can imagine. Although my favorite one will always be _Lord of the rings_ "

"Me too!" Sam excitedly exclaimed. "Gosh, I love it so much!"

"Really?"

"Sure! I love the camaraderie between the characters!"

"I can't believe you would also point that, I've been saying it forever!"

"Please, there are so many hidden romantic relationships there"

"I sooooo ship Aragorn and Legolas"

"So do I!"

They both realized how loud they were being at the same time, and both burst out laughing again in unison, half in embarrassment, half in awe at having found someone who understood them so well, and Sam had to refrain from running his fingers down Blaine's cheek after how beautiful he looked with how his face had illuminated with the laughter.

"Please, you have to do Gollum" Blaine pleaded all of a sudden.

"No, don't make me do it" Sam answered with a chuckle, even if he suspected he wouldn't be able to deny him if he asked again.

"Pretty please, come on, just say _my precious_ or something" Blaine begged, and gosh, his eyes looked incredibly huge and that pout was so adorable he couldn't possibly refuse any longer.

" _The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet_ " Sam sang in his best Gollum impression, but he couldn't even finish it because he had to laugh with Blaine when the latter giggled stupidly at it. "Shit, that was so bad"

"Gosh, you're amazing, Sammy" Blaine said as he dried the tears from his eyes the laughter elicited.

"Mmm… thanks" Sam mumbled, trying hard not to blush at the appraisal and at how amazingly sweet it was that Blaine would shorten his name like that.

Fortunately for him, the waiter took that moment to appear, so he was rescued from the embarrassment of having Blaine notice how affected he was by the whole intercourse. He knew nothing could happen between them –Blaine wasn't single after all–, but he couldn't imagine his life without him anymore, even if it was only as friends, and he didn't want to scare him away. Because having him half way was still better than nothing.

Blaine's eyes were practically sparkling with excitement as he looked at all the food in front of him. He obviously loved that kind of food and, if only for that, Sam was very glad he had let him take him there.

"Come on, don't let it go to waste" Blaine joked as he grabbed his chopsticks and waited for Sam to do the same.

"What, you mean I have to use this?" Sam exclaimed as he unsuccessfully tried to maneuver them.

"We can always ask them for a fork, but you said you wanted the whole experience" Blaine answered, obviously trying hard not to laugh at Sam's frustrated attempts. "Here, let me"

Sam had to remind himself to breathe when Blaine's hand covered his to keep it still and his other one moved Sam's fingers until he was correctly holding the chopsticks in a way that it would let him bring the food to his mouth. And to show him he was able, Blaine guided Sam's hand towards one of the uramakis, grabbed it and drove it to Sam's open mouth.

"See? It's easy" Blaine happily said when Sam started chewing on his food, but the blush on the blond must have been pretty obvious because Blaine noticed it, and it immediately made him realize they were still kind of holding hands –and he had just fed Sam. "I'm sorry" he immediately apologized, his blush matching Sam's as he abruptly broke the connection between their hands.

"Don't be" Sam immediately absolved him when he was able to find his voice again. "Thank you for teaching me"

"No, but I…" Blaine tried to apologize again, but he was interrupted when Sam skillfully grabbed another uramaki and placed it in his mouth to make him shut up.

"Now we're even" Sam joked after feeding Blaine, and he was relieved when Blaine managed to smile even if his mouth was full, so the awkwardness left as quickly as it had appeared. "Gosh, this is so good"

"I know" Blaine answered with his mouth still pretty full, which only made him more adorable to Sam's eyes.

"Can you believe I had never tried Japanese food before?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I swear. I just… because of my job and my timetables I don't go out a lot and normally I keep it simple. But gosh, this is so delicious!"

"I know, I love it" Blaine answered enthusiastically, and Sam couldn't help but notice he seemed very glad to be sharing that moment with him –which made him feel so special, by the way.

"And it looks so much healthier than my usual burgers!" Sam added, wanting for Blaine to understand how much he valued his choice of place. "You know, you've got to keep in shape"

"Please, you're perfect already, you don't need to make any effort" Blaine blurted out without even meaning to, judging by the way he blushed at the end of it and the way he tried to fix it after it. "I mean, being a fitness instructor and all that…"

"Thanks" Sam answered, quite embarrassed –and flattered– himself, and he had to laugh when Blaine's foot nervously made contact with his knee again.

"Oh, gosh, sorry again, I don't know what's wrong with me today" Blaine apologized again, looking as if he wanted for the ground to swallow him whole, and Sam could barely stop himself from laughing again at the poor boy's discomfort.

"There. Feeling more comfortable now?" Sam said as he decidedly grabbed Blaine's foot under the table and left it to rest on his own lap so Blaine would understand he was not bothering him at all and would stop worrying about every little thing he did. Which made Sam wonder… could maybe Blaine be nervous around him for some reason? Was maybe Blaine starting to feel…?

"Sam, you don't have to…" Blaine said as he tried to move his foot away from Sam's reach, but the blond was quicker than that and gently grabbed his ankle to keep him from moving.

"Hey, I like it, don't worry" Sam insisted, moving his hand until it was covering Blaine's foot in a reassuring gesture. "It feels… warm and comfortable"

They both fell in silence for a moment, lost in each other's eyes as if they were under spell, none of them finding the words to break the moment. Sam felt as if his heart was going to go out of his chest, so hard it was beating, and he wondered if Blaine was feeling the same way. But the expression on Blaine's face was hard to read: he seemed hopeful, expectant. But he also looked worried, almost scared of what was happening. And Sam didn't want to be the cause of that, so he hurried to break the ice.

"So… you'd never been here before, then?" Sam asked, moving to continue eating to keep some sense of normalcy again –even if he was glad to see Blaine hadn't moved his feet from his lap.

"No, I've passed it by hundreds of times in my way home, but I had never tried it before" Blaine answered, suddenly warm and comfortable again.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I guess we don't go out a lot and when we do… well, Kurt doesn't like to try new things very much" Blaine explained, kind of sadly, and Sam wondered if that Kurt guy couldn't just make an effort to please him every now and then –after all, it was more than worth it only to see Blaine enjoy it like that.

"Your boyfriend?" Sam asked, pretending he didn't perfectly remember who Kurt was.

"Yeah" Blaine answered without much interest, almost dismissively, as if he didn't want to talk about him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked even if he didn't want to bother Blaine, but he needed to know what the deal with Kurt really was.

"Sure" Blaine answered in his usual kind and friendly way, but Sam could tell he was feeling apprehensive about the question.

"You know, the woman on the ticket box told me something that really shocked me today"

"Did she?"

"She said your boyfriend has never been to watch you perform" Sam answered, not even trying to beat about the bush because he felt he could talk to Blaine about everything.

"Susan likes to gossip too much, I'm afraid" Blaine retorted, making it obvious that he was just trying to elude the question, so Sam was forced to insist.

"Is it true, though? Has he really never gone to your play?"

"It's true" Blaine finally admitted, probably understanding he had no way out of the conversation –and that Sam was much more stubborn than that because he sincerely worried about him.

"Not even on opening night?"

"No"

"And you're ok with that?"

"What can I do?" Blaine asked too quickly, and Sam wondered if he hadn't done that same question to himself more than a few times. "It's not like I can force him, right?"

"But it hurts you"

"Yes, of course it hurts me" Blaine confessed with a resigned sign. "But he has his reasons"

"What reasons could possibly stop him from supporting you in something so important? I mean, if I was your boyfriend I would be there every week" Sam retorted, but then he realized he was already doing it: he had been to Blaine's show three weeks in a row, and he expected to do it a lot more.

"It's just… Kurt is an actor too… or at least he trained for it at NYADA" Blaine started to explain, obviously trying to defend his boyfriend from Sam's lack of understanding.

"You went there together?"

"Not really, he was a year ahead of me, he already finished his degree while I'm still at my last year. That's why he made an audition for my play, and he made me go with him… And then they picked me instead of him and… he didn't take it very well"

"So he's sabotaging you?" Sam asked, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. Was Kurt really that much of a piece of shit?

"No, not really, just… ignoring it" Blaine patiently clarified, and it made Sam even angrier to think Blaine would try to justify his horrible attitude.

"I'm here, Blaine" Sam suddenly offered, sensing Blaine was hurting and needed to let it all out –and he probably didn't have anyone close enough to do it. "Talk to me. I will listen"

Blaine looked surprised at Sam's offer, almost shocked, and it hurt Sam to a big extent that Blaine never seemed to be listened to. That he probably never spoke his real thoughts and feelings. That no one ever made such an easy thing for him. He hesitated for a few seconds, probably debating with himself if he had the right to do it, but in the end he started talking.

"He acts as if it wasn't happening. He won't even let me talk about it" Blaine explained, and there was so much sadness in his voice, even if his face remained stoic, that Sam's heart went to him. "The other day, when you and I met and I told you I was waiting for him… well, he decided he didn't want to come, even if he told me he would so I would stop asking him. He wasn't doing anything, he just didn't want to pick me up from the theatre in which he wanted to be working himself. I guess it just made it all the more real. And now he's even going out with friends every Friday and Saturday so he will have an excuse not to come"

"Blaine…" Sam exclaimed, not really knowing what to say to make the other boy feel better, so he let his hand speak for itself and he started caressing the foot Blaine still had in his lap, trying to reassure him the only way he could think of.

To him it was very clear: Kurt didn't love Blaine. Not really. No one who really loved his partner would treat them like that, and Sam was positive he didn't even know half of the things Kurt did, judging by the lack of confidence Blaine had in himself or how he always seemed to get incredibly moved or surprised when Sam tried to complement him or do something nice for him, as if that never happened. As if he had been made to believe he wasn't worth much.

But he couldn't just tell him like that, right? Blaine was obviously not ready to hear that Kurt didn't love him, and Sam didn't want to jeopardize their still incipient friendship. He would have to find the way to make Blaine understand that his relationship with Kurt didn't seem too healthy without sending him into the defensive. Not because he was developing strong feelings towards him and he wanted to get rid of any possible rival, but because he couldn't stand the thought of Blaine being unhappy like that. But he had no idea how to do it.

Of course Blaine never gave him the chance, because he seemed so guilty and repentant of his accusations on Kurt that he immediately tried to justify his boyfriend again. As he probably was used to doing –even with himself.

"It's okay, though, he has the right to be angry" Blaine added, even retreating his foot as if to make Sam understand he didn't need –or deserved– to be comforted. "I wasn't supposed to take that chance away from him, I haven't even finished my studies yet"

"It was him who made you audition, wasn't it?" Sam retorted before he could even stop himself, but he didn't regret it: Blaine needed to hear it and understand that he was not at fault of everything that happened between them.

"Yeah… but he never thought they would like me. He… knows I'm not such a great thing, you know?" Blaine admitted, lowering his gaze as if he was ashamed of his lack of talent. "But he loves me in spite of that, and I guess I should be grateful for that"

"Blaine, you're awesome" Sam replied, forgetting about Kurt for a moment because he needed to focus on that first, and he covered Blaine's hand over the table again to make sure he had his attention –and so Blaine knew he supported him–. "I've watched the play three times and I'm completely amazed at your huge talent"

"No, but you…"

"Blaine" Sam interrupted him, knowing Blaine was about to contradict him. "You're amazingly talented. Otherwise they would have never chosen you, don't you think"?

Blaine didn't answer this time, but by the shy smile that slowly invaded his face Sam knew he had made a point –even if small– and Blaine was feeling slightly better. And gosh, what wouldn't he give to always see him smile like that.

"And I don't care if Kurt doesn't support you" Sam added, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You have me for that now, ok?"

Blaine's answer was to smile even more widely than before, and he rearranged the union of their hands until their fingers were entwined and his cheeks were sporting that habitual and adorable blush of his that Sam felt suited him so well.

And all through the rest of the dinner, in which they talked, and joked and laughed as if they had known each other for years instead of weeks, their hands never separated. And Sam doubted he had ever felt happier than he did in that moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So what do you think? Still interesting?_


	3. Chapter 3

_As usual,_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _cariñín! I'm glad you find it interesting :) I think Blaine is very confused, because he is feeling something for Sam but he doesn't think that's possible because he is supposed to love Kurt. Even if yeah, Kurt is a jerk who treats poor Blainey badly. Sam is going to have to work a lot to make Blaine believe in himself more. Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _Blamsturbation:_** _wow, thanks for the trust :) ! Yeah, poor Blaine doesn't believe in himself much... I'm glad you like their conversations, writing dialogs is always my favorite things, if it was for me I would only write dialogs! Thank you soooo much!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _hehehe, I could just picture Sam getting all moved at being mistaken by Blaine's boyfriend :) Blaine is having a hard time with his love life and his play, but I'm sure Sam is going to come to his rescue somehow. Your opinion on this is more important than ever, given how the whole story is dedicated to you! Thank you so much!_

 _ **TheMoDePo:**_ _Don't worry about the late review, I still appreciate so much that you take the time to write! :) And yeah, Kurt is going to be a giant pain in the ass in this one, even more than usual! Yeah, as you will see in this chapter, I'm including someone else, though not too many people and not the most usual ones, but I thought they were the ones that fitted better in this AU. I hope you are still linking it! Thank you sooooo much!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hahahaha, remember when I said this story was going to be two or three chapters long? More like six... for now!_

 _I hope you don't find this chapter boring or you don't think the story is advancing too slowly... I just thought that they would need a couple more dates before they really started addressing their feelings! It's going fast enough as it is and I wanted to make it at least a bit believable!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sam tried not to let his excitement show too much as he waited in his seat –not his usual one– for Blaine's play to start. After all, he was not alone this time, but accompanied by his two best friends –and that was the only reason he had changed his usual position in the orchestra, because they needed more than two seats together this time–. But apparently he had been talking about his new friend Blaine so much lately that they had wanted -needed– to meet him. Sam knew they only worried about him and wanted to meet that Blaine guy who seemed to be that perfect to make sure he was good people and was not going to end up hurting him like most people in his past had done, and he really loved them for that. And since he really wanted to show Blaine off anyway and share him with his best friends, Sam took advantage that it was Mike's birthday to get tickets for the three of them so they could see Blaine in all his glory: demonstrating all his talent in that wonderful play that had somehow brought them together.

He hoped Blaine would agree to meet them afterwards. Ok, they hadn't talked about it –and Sam hated that he had been working double shifts that week and hadn't had a second to text him or even breathe–, but it was Friday, right? Fridays were their days, and Sam hoped they were as important for Blaine as they were for him. He hoped Blaine was looking forward to it as much as he was, and hadn't made any other plans. And he hoped he would agree to go with his friends and not consider it a trap because he hadn't warned him in advance. But Blaine was quickly becoming someone very important in his life, and he needed to share his happiness with his friends, the only ones who had always been there for him. He often found himself imagining the four of them hanging out, doing stuff together, and Mike and Tina loving Blaine as much as he did. Well, not as much, considering Sam usually imagined himself as Blaine's boyfriend. But it was a picture he was starting to cherish in his heart.

The lights went off and he felt Tina's hand gently squeezing his fingers, as if to share the moment with him and let him know she was sharing his excitement. After all, it was not that frequent they got to see someone they knew –or would later be introduced to– on stage, and he had told her and Mike so much about Blaine that maybe she already felt like she knew him. Yeah, she probably was excited too.

Sam couldn't believe how hard his heart started beating every time the play was about to start, even if it was already the fourth time he was going to see it. In fact, he got more and more nervous every time, because it meant getting to see Blaine again after a whole week apart. And that was more and more difficult to do as his feelings for the actor grew.

Once again he wondered if maybe he should have texted him to let him know they were coming, or even just to say 'hi'. They were friends after all, right? Nothing wrong with that. But he had been really busy that week. And something in his guts told him not to do it anyway, that maybe it would cause trouble. What if Blaine's boyfriend read his texts and took his own conclusions? What if he was a jealous guy and it caused Blaine trouble to get his text? After all, last week it had taken Blaine four days to send him that text to tell him he had the ticket waiting for him even if they had agreed to, and when Sam answered, the conversation ended there. Maybe Blaine had just waited for the perfect moment so Kurt wouldn't know? Maybe he had even erased their conversation after that?

He didn't have the time for more wondering before the stage was illuminated and Blaine appeared on stage, beautiful and stunning as ever. And, just like that, Blaine's eyes turned towards the seat Sam usually occupied on Fridays. And Sam could have sworn he looked disappointed and sad at not finding him there before he composed himself and continued with the show.

Of course the lights pointing at the stage wouldn't let Blaine see further than the first couple of rows, so it was impossible for him to see that Sam was indeed there, only that in a different seat. And for a moment Sam felt like standing up and shouting his name so Blaine would know he was there, that he was still supporting him and that he wouldn't miss their Friday "date" for the world. But he knew that was impossible, so he just sat and wished he had mastered the art of telepathy, as he had tried when he was younger, so he could let Blaine know there was someone in the audience who supported him unconditionally. So he wouldn't have to see that glimpse of sadness in his eyes ever again.

Blaine was brilliant, as usual, and anybody who hadn't previously watched the show wouldn't even notice the difference. But Sam knew. Sam could see it was missing something, even if it was just the sparkle of his eyes or the confidence on his step –that confidence he had only ibeen able to see in Blaine while on stage–. And even if his heart went to him, Sam couldn't feel but to feel happy at how much of a difference his presence made to the young actor.

Only when the curtain call arrived and a dull light filled the orchestra again, Sam dared to whistle at him in appreciation of his talent as he furiously applauded. And even if he couldn't see him, Sam knew Blaine had recognized him by the wide smile that instantly appeared in his face.

* * *

Sam tried not to tap his foot in the floor while he and his friends waited for Blaine to come out of the theatre after the show. After all, they didn't know about his crush on him, and he preferred to keep it that way considering nothing could happen between him and the other boy. But he had to admit it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings the more they grew, and the knowing glances Tina sent him every now and then made him wonder if the astute girl didn't suspect something already.

Fortunately Blaine's sudden appearance saved him from further embarrassment, and Sam forgot about everything else the moment he saw him, his heart fluttering at the way Blaine's smile lightened his whole face and how he seemed to jump a little with each step.

"Hey" Sam said as he impatiently rushed to meet him halfway, opening his arms without even realizing it because he needed to feel Blaine close, after a whole week apart from him.

"Hey!" Blaine happily answered as he fell in Sam's arms and melted in his embrace, even rocking their bodies together as if they were reuniting after years of separation. "I thought you hadn't come today!"

"Yeah, of course I came, how was I going to miss it?" Sam said, breaking the embrace so he could look into Blaine's magnetic eyes, immediately getting lost into them until Tina's feigned cough got him out of his trance. "Though I couldn't sit in my usual seat because I came with some friends. I talked so much about you to them that they wanted to see how great your play is personally"

"Gosh, I hope you were not too disappointed" Blaine said in his usual sweet and warm tone, though it was easy for Sam to see he was a little embarrassed at the attention –and blushing as usual at the appraisal.

"No, it was amazing" the girl quickly reassured him, even offering a quick embrace. "Hi, I'm Tina"

"And I'm Mike" her boyfriend added as he offered his hand at Blaine.

"I'm Blaine" the actor answered, friendly shaking Mike's hand before turning to the blond again in kind reproach. "But Sam, you could have told me you were coming, I would have gotten tickets for all of you"

"That way you will never be able to live of your work, young man" Sam only half joked as he rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it with affection.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon anyway, so next time you have to tell me"

"I promise" Sam answered, for once deciding to let Blaine's comment pass without protesting because they were not alone and he didn't want to embarrass him for his lack of confidence in front of his friends. "Hey, it's Mike's birthday today and we were going to celebrate, just dinner and some drinks, maybe you'd like to come with us"

"Oh, no, Sam, thanks, but I wouldn't want to…" Blaine politely tried to refuse, even if Sam could see he looked quite disappointed at the thought he was not going to spend the evening with Sam, but he was so kind and considerate that he probably didn't want to meddle in the birthday of someone he didn't really know.

"It's okay, Blaine, we'd like you to come" Mike intervened, and Sam had never been more grateful of his wonderful friends than he did at that moment. "Sam has talked so much about you in the last few weeks you already feel like a friend"

"And it's Friday, you can't just dump me" Sam added, shrugging his shoulders with his most innocent expression so Blaine wouldn't be able to refuse.

And when Blaine chuckled fondly at him, Sam knew he had won that battle.

"Okay, sure" Blaine finally relented. "I wish I had known in advance we were going to celebrate a birthday, though, I would have dressed a bit more smartly"

"Don't worry, you look stunning" Sam sincerely praised him even if he knew it was going to make Blaine blush –but gosh, he looked so adorable when that happened…

"So let's get going" Tina said as she picked up her boyfriend's hand and started walking, leaving the two other boys slightly behind.

And if that had been done on purpose so they would have a little time for themselves to chat and get up to date after a whole week apart, Sam honestly didn't know. But he surely was going to take advantage of it.

"You don't mind I brought my friends to your play, do you?" Sam asked as they started following his friends, wanting to make sure it was alright even if Blaine hadn't given the slightest sign of annoyance.

"Of course not!" Blaine quickly answered. "If anything, I'm honored you spoke so highly about me to them that they felt the need to see the play for themselves!"

"They really wanted to see you!"

"I hope they weren't too disappointed" Blaine shyly replied, breaking Sam's heart with his usual lack of confidence.

"Why would they? You were perfect, as always" Sam praised him, something he knew he would never get tired of doing.

Especially when it made Blaine blush in such an adorable way.

"That's just you looking at me with kind eyes" Blaine replied almost in a murmur, as if he was too embarrassed to speak louder than that.

"You always say that, you know?" Sam pointedly said, wanting for Blaine to understand how honest he was, and how he was not just trying to flatter him.

"What?"

"Whenever I try to tell you something nice, you say I'm just looking at you with kind eyes" Sam explained, not wanting to ignore it, but neither wanting to sound too reproachful so he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders in a friendly embrace. "Which is true, of course, I look at you with very kind eyes. But that doesn't mean what I see isn't true. And you're very talented"

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine answered with a timid smile, though Sam was glad to see he seemed to believe him for once, even if it was only a bit. "I wish more people thought like you, though"

"They just don't know you yet" Sam answered, knowing Blaine referred both to his unsupportive boyfriend and to the lack of audience in his play. Well, Sam couldn't do anything about the first one, but maybe he could help him with the second. "Just wait until they get to know you"

And he suddenly had a plan for that. Mike, being in the business, had some contacts that could come handy. Like that critic or influencer friend of his. If maybe he could get him to see the play, he would fall in love with Blaine just as he had done and would undoubtedly recommend it to his followers. Well, he really hoped he didn't "fall in love" with Blaine the same way he did, the last thing he needed was more competitors!

"I hope Mike didn't feel obliged to put up with me on his birthday" Blaine's prudency took him out of his reverie, and Sam decided not to say anything about Mike's friend, just in case it didn't work so he wouldn't be giving Blaine false hopes.

"Of course not, don't worry" Sam reassured him, even squeezing his shoulders when he realized his arm was still around Blaine, though the latter didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed quite comfortable with it. "We had already agreed for you to come, since Friday is our day and they know it. And like I said, they really wanted to know you"

"That's really nice of them" Blaine said with a smile as he turned to look intently at his friend. "And of you, for including me in this"

"I care about you, Blaine" Sam said, a little more intensely than he had been planning to, but he couldn't help it: it was the simple truth. "Of course I want to include you in my life"

"Thanks" Blaine answered softly, clearly moved –and surprised– at the intensity of Sam's emotions, as if he wasn't used to receive demonstrations of affection without having to ask for them. "I care about you too, you know?"

"Of course I know"

They fell into a companionable silence for a minute, still in a half embrace, as Sam got lost into his thoughts again. Of course he knew Blaine cared about him, he had showed it to him from second one. The way conversation and jokes always flowed so easily between them, as if they had known each other for years instead of mere weeks… made Sam wonder if it wasn't so crazy to think that Blaine might be developing feeling for him too. After all, Sam had never felt that comfortable with anyone, not even with any of his previous –failed– relationships, so what did that mean? He knew Blaine was supposed to be in love with another man, and apparently his whole word had turned around him until he met Sam. No friends, not going out, just he and his boyfriend –when the latter wanted, of course–. But Sam had changed that, hadn't he? Blaine now had a friend, Blaine now went out every Friday, now Blaine was having dinner with a group of friends. Now Blaine had allowed Sam to turn his world upside down, in a way, when he hadn't allowed anyone else before. That had to mean something.

But maybe he was reading too much into things. Maybe Blaine really adored him, but only as a friend. Maybe he had allowed him to change his world because he really appreciated him, but his heart still belonged only to his damned boyfriend. Maybe Blaine would never see Sam that way.

Or maybe Blaine was too afraid to even think there was a chance for them to be happy.

"Gosh, I'm so hungry" Blaine casually commented, but Sam felt as if he was just trying to break the ice after their confessions from a moment before.

"You don't want to know where are we going?" Sam asked, trying not to continue thinking about what was going on because he preferred investing his energy in enjoying his moments with Blaine to the fullest. He could always worry about everything else later, during the long week until he got you see him again.

"No, I trust you too" Blaine joked, remembering Sam's words from last week.

"It's Italian, though" Sam announced in a cheeky tone.

"No!" Blaine protested as he playfully slapped Sam in the arm. "Why did you tell me?"

Sam laughed, finally letting go of the shorter boy to pretend he had to rub on his painful arm.

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise" he apologized without much repentance, as Blaine's wide and beautiful smile showed him he was far from offended. "Do you like it, though?"

"Pizza? Are you seriously asking me if I like pizza?"

"Oh, you're definitely my kind of people" Sam answered with a chuckle. "As if I didn't know already"

Blaine unsurprisingly blushed at the appraisal, but fortunately for him, he didn't have the time to answer as they had already reached their destination and Mike and Tina were already entering the restaurant in front of them.

"Good night, young'uns" the middle-aged woman at the entrance happily greeted them, since they were regular costumers of the place.

"Hello, Mrs. Beiste" Tina answered, pretty comfortable with the woman.

"Usual table?" Mrs. Beiste asked until she discovered Blaine, who had been half hidden behind Mike until then. "Oh, but there are four of you tonight!"

"Yes, tonight we have a special guest" Sam intervened, again putting his arm around Blaine as an introduction and smiling proudly at him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said in a warm voice as he offered his hand to the nice lady, who immediately shook it.

"Well, I really hope you become a regular too" the waitress said with a not-so-subtle wink at Sam that made him blush almost as much as Blaine. "Follow me"

Sam tried not to trip over his own feet as he followed the others to the table. Ok, it was becoming very difficult not to think about his feelings with Blaine when everybody kept hinting about them making a nice couple –first the lady at the ticket box the other week, now Mrs. Beiste… not to mention his friend Tina!–. He just hoped Blaine was oblivious to that kind of comments, because the last thing he wanted was to scare him away.

When they reached their table, Sam sat next to the window, and Tina was about to sit in front of him when she thought twice about it and gently pushed Blaine to take that place.

"You sit here, Blaine" she offered, and even if she could have done it to sit in front of her boyfriend, Sam more than suspected that the real reason to do it was Blaine to be able to sit in front of him. Now he was definitely sure that the astute girl had guessed about his feelings –though he had to admit he had not been too subtle about them, right?

"Oh, no, there is no need…" Blaine, polite as usual, tried to refuse, but Tina was more stubborn.

"I don't like sitting next to the window, it's cold" she said, even if Sam knew she was lying because she usually sat next to the window.

"Oh, ok" Blaine answered as he complied, convinced with her explanation, and smiled at Sam while sitting in front of him.

Sam tried to concentrate in the menu instead of in how warm his chest felt after Blaine's smile –because yes, he could see Blaine smiled a lot, it was part of his charm, but the smile he directed at him was different than the one he directed to everyone else, right? Fortunately for him, Blaine was looking with a lot of interest at his own menu, and didn't notice Sam's stare.

"So do you know what you want?" Mike asked after a prudent while.

"Same as usual" Tina answered without hesitation, as they visited the place quite often.

And that was another reason Sam had wanted to take Blaine there: because he loved that place, and he wanted to share it with him, as he wanted to do with everything that was important in his life.

"What about you, Blaine?" Sam asked, turning to their guest. "I'm guessing pizza?"

"Yeah, but I can't choose between these two" Blaine answered with a frown, pointing at the pictures of two different pizzas that looked indeed pretty yummy. "They both look so good!"

"Why don't you order one, I'll order the other and then we can share half and half?" Sam immediately suggested –and damn it, why couldn't he stop trying to make Blaine happy even for one second?

"Oh, no, you must…"

"These two you say? What a coincidence, those are precisely the two pizzas I was having a hard time choosing between also!" Sam exclaimed with badly feigned surprise.

"Yeah, sure" Blaine sarcastically answered.

"Blaine, I've been here a thousand times and I promise I love every single one of their awesome pizzas. Whichever ones you choose will be fine, I promise" _I just want to make you happy for the rest of my life_ , Sam thought to himself even if he was wise enough to not say it out loud.

"Ok" Blaine surrendered, probably only because he didn't want to sound too whiny in front of Sam's friends –judging by the way he looked at them from the corner of his eyes to see what they were thinking.

Fortunately for them, Mike and Tina didn't seem too affected by their conversation, and refrained from making any comment about it –of which Sam was pretty grateful, same as when they decided not to comment on the fact that Sam hardly ever ordered pizza and usually went for pasta instead.

Blaine didn't have any more time to complain before Mrs. Beiste came to take their order. She smiled fondly at Blaine while he spoke while mentally analyzing him to decide if he seemed the right one to share that meal with them. And judging by the wink she directed at Sam before disappearing to the kitchen –and gosh, she really needed to stop doing that or his face would explode from blushing so much!–, she obviously approved.

"So Blaine, Sam told us this is your first acting job" Tina asked, fortunately breaking the ice while they waited for their food.

"Yeah, professionally speaking it is" Blaine answered with that shy smile of his that Sam adored so much.

"Well, it was amazing" Mike intervened, and Sam thought Blaine couldn't get more adorable than he did with that slight burgundy tint of his cheeks at the appraisal.

"Mike works as a dancer in Broadway, so he knows what he is talking about" Sam added, wanting for Blaine to understand Mike's comment wasn't just a compliment, but a professional opinion.

"Really?" Blaine asked in utter excitement, and Sam thought he would give anything to always see him that happy.

"Yeah"

"In which play?"

"Right now we're getting ready a new thing that will come out in a couple of months. I'm the choreographer, aside from a dancer, so it's a lot of work" Mike explained, obviously happy to have someone else in the business he could talk to.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed with admiration.

"From what I could see tonight, you could make a career as a dancer in Broadway too, if you wanted" Mike said.

"Oh, gosh, no, I…" Blaine mumbled embarrassedly. "There's no way I could do something like that"

"With a bit of work you will do anything you want"

"See? I told you you were very talented" Sam said, almost forgetting about the other two for a moment as he rested a hand over Blaine's across the table and hurried to end whatever protest he felt about to come out of Blaine's mouth. "And no, it's not just us looking at you with kind eyes"

"Of course not, Blaine" Tina intervened, looking fondly at the boy as if she had already adopted him in the group. "You were amazing tonight"

"Thank you all, really" Blaine humbly said, his smile so wide Sam thought it had to hurt.

"You're going to be Broadway's greatest star" Sam proudly announced, squeezing Blaine's hand again before letting go it… and then realizing what he had just said. "No offense, Mike"

"None taken" Mike answered with a laugh, before turning to Blaine. "Besides, I agree. You only need a couple more fans like Sam and you will do great"

"Sam is too nice for his own good" Blaine answered, and Sam's heart skipped a beat when Blaine intently looked at him for a moment and then gave him one of those million-dollar smiles of his that he didn't seem to give to anyone else.

"I don't think he would be seeing your play four times just to be nice, you know?" Tina added when he noticed Sam seemed to be having trouble finding his voice again.

"Of course not. I simply love it" Sam honestly said when he was able to speak again.

"I wish I could see him sing one Saturday too, but unfortunately I have to perform" Blaine added with some sadness in his voice that Sam immediately hated to hear, even if it meant that Blaine really wanted to see him.

"I'm sure you'll be able to hear me some other time" Sam assured him, wanting to erase that offending frown of Blaine's brow.

"You could always change the time of your concerts if your boss wasn't such a jerk" Mike mockingly hinted, as it was a current joke between them that the owner of the pub where Sam played was quite a douche.

"He thinks you're his slave or something" Tina added.

" _Dobby has no master_ " Sam said, in his best Dobby impression that didn't fail to make everybody laugh –Tina too, even if she was looking quizzically at him.

"Well, I also think that man is a jerk, then, even if I don't know him" Blaine concluded, and it pained Sam to see he was still feeling sorry about missing his concerts.

"Don't worry, we'll arrange it somehow someday" Sam promised with a wink of his eye. "Meanwhile it will be me going to see you on Fridays"

"You mean you're going to repeat even more times?" Blaine asked, practically in shock at the thought that Sam wasn't sick and tired of his play yet.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going to, your play is the best moment of my week! And you guys will repeat someday too, right?"

"Sure!" Mike enthusiastically answered.

"Ok, but let me know when you do so I can get you tickets this time" Blaine immediately offered, kind as he was.

"What were we just talking about last week, about making a living out of it?" Sam only half-joked, but his heart warmed to no end when Blaine chuckled at his words. "You're never going to achieve it if you keep inviting people to your play! _The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?"_

"Ok, calm down, Jack Sparrow" Blaine answered after he let out a heartfelt laugh that made the butterflies in Sam's stomach go crazy at the fact he had elicited it with his pathetic Jack Sparrow's impression –and he tried to ignore the surprised look on Tina's face because he perfectly knew what she was thinking–.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Sam jokingly corrected, desperate to hear that celestial sound that was Blaine's laughter.

"Sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Blaine conceded with a chuckle. "I don't care about that, if all of you are nice enough to go through my play again, there is no way I'm letting you pay for it"

"I like this guy" Mike added with a laugh that was immediately reciprocated by everyone in the table.

The dinner was a lively and comfortable affair, as the four them seemed to click quite easily –of which Sam was not that surprised, as he knew how nice and likeable Blaine was and how supportive his friends were–, and after a little while of Tina and Mike asking questions to get to know Blaine a little better –a few of which Sam was surprised to find himself answering them for him, to which Blaine fondly smiled–, they just moved on to other things and had quite a good time.

Sam couldn't keep himself from staring at Blaine every now and then, marveling at how happy and comfortable he seemed amongst his friends, how he hadn't stopped smiling since they sat down, how he was willingly participating in the conversation in spite of his usual shyness. Gosh, he hadn't been lying, for some reason he didn't usually go out, much less with a group of people, and he seemed to really miss it. Maybe he and Kurt were one of those couples who didn't do anything with anyone else? Or maybe it was Kurt who had kept him away from people so he could have him only to himself? He seemed that kind of a douche, from everything he had heard about him. And Blaine surely didn't look as someone who would rather hide from the world if it was his decision.

If it was in his hands, Sam would give anything to see Blaine that happy every day of the year.

Because enjoying him once a week suddenly felt as too little… And he so needed more of him…

"Hey, Sam" Mike said as he suddenly slapped the upper part of his back without previous notice, getting him out of his own reverie in an instant –and gosh, he must have been really abstracted when he hadn't even noticed Tina was gone, probably to the rest room. "Pool? You owe me a rematch"

"Oh, I…" Sam hesitated, as they usually had a game when they visited that place, but he didn't know if Blaine was comfortable enough and he didn't want to abandon him.

"Come on, you can't refuse, you had never beat me before and my pride is still hurt" Mike insisted, and he didn't leave much room to argument when he stood up without waiting for an answer.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked as he covered Blaine's hand in apology.

"No, of course not" Blaine answered with that reassuring and beautiful smile of his that always felt different when directed at Sam. "You don't have to babysit me, you know?"

"Are you going to be okay here with Tina?" Sam still asked, and by the way Blaine chuckled oh-so-sweetly, Sam could tell he was quite moved to see the blond worrying so much about him.

"Yes, of course!" Blaine tried to reassure him after giving his hand a last squeeze. "Go and dedicate your victory to me!"

"Consider it done" Sam promised as he stood, and his hand moved to tenderly caress Blaine's cheek with the back of his fingers before he was even aware of what he was doing.

And even if Blaine blushed yet again at his action, he looked far from bothered by it.

"Well, he has to win for that first" Mike added, having returned to the table when he noticed Sam wasn't following.

And whether he had seen Sam's caress or what he thought about it, Sam honestly didn't know. After all, he was very aware of how much he had been talking about Blaine to his friends since he met him, but he had made sure to omit the part about how he thought he was falling in love with him. After that night… he wasn't sure his secret was still a secret.

He played his game worse than he had ever done, thanks to the fact he couldn't concentrate and he couldn't stop looking at Blaine from the distance, needing to know he was okay there on his own –and yeah, Blaine had been animatedly talking to Tina and laughing with her since she came back, so maybe Sam wasn't checking on him as much as just admiring his beauty anymore, but whatever–, and even if Mike mocked him for it, he never made any comment about what could possibly had Sam so distracted. Feeling bad for his friend and the way he was neglecting him, even if unconsciously, Sam suggested another game. Just after his own visit to the restroom, considering one of the pizzas Blaine had ordered had anchovies and he had needed to drink a lot of water.

Just as he was returning from the bathroom, he thought he would stop by the table, just to say 'hi' and check if Blaine was having a good time, but the way Tina was holding Blaine's hand in hers told him an important conversation was taking place at the moment. And even if he was feeling guilty about it, he neared the table enough to eavesdrop without being discovered: Tina seemed to have grasped on his feelings for Blaine and he was kind of afraid that she, as the protective friend that she was, would try to send him away or something.

"I'm glad you acceded to join us tonight" Tina said, covering Blaine's hand with her free one. "I like you"

"Thanks" Blaine answered in his usual shy tone that never failed to warm Sam's heart.

"I like how Sam seems to adore you" Tina continued, and Sam held his breath at where that conversation seemed to be going. He just hoped Tina wouldn't scare him too much.

"Well… I…" Blaine mumbled, obviously not knowing what to say.

"And above all I like how you treat him" Tina added, to Sam's surprise. So maybe she wasn't trying to send Blaine away to protect him? Maybe she wanted him… to stay?

"Just as he deserves" Blaine answered with no hesitation, and Sam had to remind himself to start breathing again before his legs collapsed, he ended up on the floor and they discovered he was listening.

"I'm glad you think that way" Tina continued. "He seems so comfortable with you… almost as if you two had known each other for a long time"

"I know, I also feel that way about him" Blaine admitted, and Sam wondered if he hadn't been dying to talk to someone about him by the way he was not blushing or mumbling this time, just answering straightforwardly. "He makes everything seems so easy…"

"But that's only because you've earned it somehow, you know? Because you've given him that comfort zone. He isn't at such an ease with everyone"

"Isn't he?" Blaine asked, in surprise, and Sam wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that Tina would make him see how special he was to him –even if he knew she was totally right.

"It's not easy for Sam to trust people, you know? I know he has a lot of… flings, you could say" Tina explained, making Sam flinch. Not because she was lying –he was no stranger to one-night stands, considering it was the only kind of relationships that never got him hurt–, but he was a bit afraid of what Blaine could think about that, "but he hadn't introduced anybody to us for... years, actually, even if we're his best friends"

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, looking genuinely upset at the mere thought of Sam being hurt, which only made Sam's heart ache more intensely for him.

"I guess he's been hurt enough along the years"

"Hurt?"

"Sam is... a really special guy"

"He is" Blaine answered with a dreamy smile that made Sam's knees go weak. Could maybe Blaine…?

"And not everyone knows how to appreciate his uniqueness, you know?" Tina explained, and Sam felt a rush of affection for one of the few people that had never failed him and for her kind words. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he has had a couple of partners in the past who didn't appreciate him as he deserved and made him feel stupid and worthless. Even some _friends_ too"

"Those people are idiots" Blaine angrily responded.

"Yet you seem to really appreciate him" Tina observed.

"I do" Blaine answered without hesitation, and Sam's heart started beating twice as fast with that. Because even if it wasn't in a romantic way, it was clear that Blaine felt quite deeply for him and that… that felt very good.

"I know... that's why he trusts you so much" she answered with a kind smile towards the boy she seemed to like so much. "You know he hadn't made any impressions since I can't even remember when because people thought it was stupid?"

"Really?" Blaine asked in astonishment –which Sam could understand, considering he had been making impressions for him from the beginning.

"I wonder why he started at it again" Tina said in what Sam was pretty sure was some kind of hint, but whether or not Blaine got it, he preferred to remain silent that time. "Please don't hurt him"

"I don't intent to do it" Blaine promised, and Sam smiled at the confidence in his voice at the statement –considering Sam knew he wasn't confident in a lot of things.

"Good" she answered and then she kissed his cheek and finally let go of his hand, as if that was the only thing she had needed to hear.

Sam rushed to continue his way towards the game area now that the conversation was over, afraid he would be discovered eavesdropping, but on his way there he couldn't stop wondering how obvious his feelings were for Tina to guess them so quickly –or maybe she had noticed them even before that day, just by the way he talked about Blaine–, and how long would it be until Blaine guessed them himself. Maybe he was even more naïve than he looked, or maybe his self-steem was so low that he couldn't even conceive the idea of someone falling in love with him. But even if Sam was grateful for Tina's words, he wasn't sure he wanted for Blaine to find out about his feelings, if that could become an obstacle between them.

"You ok?" Mike asked when Sam finally arrived to the pool table.

"Sure" Sam asked with surprise, wondering if Mike knew too –or if he had seen him eavesdropping the other two. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it took you quite long in the bathroom, I was wondering if maybe you were not feeling good"

"Oh, no" Sam answered, relieved he was not going to have to go through a third-grade –at least for now. "No, I… I ran into someone I knew on my way there and had a little talk" he lied, hoping Mike wouldn't make any more questions.

But fortunately for him Mike was a man of few words and didn't make any more questions, contenting himself instead with continuing with their game and enjoying their friendship.

As soon as they finished, though, Sam knew he couldn't keep away from Blaine any longer –both out of respect for his guest and because he really needed to interact with him again–, and convinced Mike to return to their table, though Mike said he was going to stop at the bar to order some drinks first.

"Did you win?" Blaine asked with his trademark smile as soon as Sam arrived to the table, so he couldn't help but to reciprocate –he couldn't help it, that was the effect Blaine's beautiful smile had on him.

"No, sorry, I'll have to dedicate it to you another day" Sam mockingly apologized for his failure.

"Maybe you can compensate him some other way" Mike announced as he arrived and pushed Sam out of his chair again.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked even if he let himself be manhandled by his friend.

"And now Sam is going to sing his best rendition of David Bowie in _Heroes_ " Mrs. Beiste announced from the bar, grinning at the surprised blond.

"What the hell?" Sam protested, looking between Sam and Mrs. Beiste as if to reproach them for their trap.

"Come on, you know Blaine is dying to hear you and he can't go to your concerts, so do it for him!" Mike tried to convince him, even if it was quite obvious he didn't care for his opinion too much by the way he was pushing him towards the stage in spite of Sam's resistance to move.

"Yes, please" Blaine intervened, and there was so much hope in his eyes that Sam didn't have the heart to refuse any longer.

"Ok" Sam answered before suddenly having a great idea. "But you have to sing with me"

"What? No, Sam" Blaine instantly refused, but of course Sam had been expecting it.

"Don't you love Bowie?"

"Of course I love Bowie!" Blaine exclaimed, almost offended at the question.

"Then please, come on" Sam begged as he took Blaine's hand in his –and gosh, didn't it fit perfectly in his?

"Sam, I wasn't planning on…" Blaine tried to protest again, but this time Sam didn't even let him finish.

"The world would be a pretty sad place if we never allowed ourselves to accept the unexpected" Sam sentenced, cutting any possible retort coming from the other boy with the truth of his words.

Sam took advantage of the fact that Blaine seemed to have been left speechless to reinforce the grip on his hand and pull until he was standing up. After that, it was not a problem to guide him towards the stage, as Blaine shyly obeyed, and Sam wished for a second than the way there would last a bit longer so he could enjoy the feeling of their linked hands just a bit more. But unfortunately, it wasn't more than a few steps, and he was forced to let go of Blaine's hand when Mrs. Beiste hurried to give them a couple of microphones while the first notes to his favorite song started playing.

"I'm so glad it's going to be a duet this time, Sam" she said to Sam's ear before winking her eye at him again.

And this time he couldn't help but to smile at the lovely woman who worried so much about him.

Sam decided to start, seeing as Blaine still looked quite shocked at his sudden presence on a stage for which he wasn't ready for, and softly sang the first words to it. He found there was a strange force in him that didn't let him remove his gaze from Blaine's beautiful face, even if he was very aware of how much it would look as if he was singing to him. But when Blaine's face illuminated with Sam's voice and talent, Sam found he didn't care anymore. He was really singing for him. And Blaine loved it.

After the first verses he nodded at Blaine as a cue for the other to start. Because yes, he had seen his play four times in a row and he very well knew how talented Blaine was, but he was dying to hear him in a different register. And the fact that it was going to be with his favorite song, only made it the more special.

Of course he didn't need to worry: Blaine nailed it even in spite of his nervousness, and Sam felt he needed to be a part of that too so he started singing with him when the chorus arrived, resting a gentle hand between Blaine's shoulder blades as if to ask him not to stop.

And that's when Blaine raised his gaze from the screen again and their gazes met while their voices harmonized perfectly. And Sam felt as if some electric current had shaken him when Blaine's eyes, so beautiful and incredibly huge, set up on his and didn't move away from them for the rest of the song. A song during which Blaine sang, smiled, fooled around and even jumped on the strongest parts, completely letting himself go while having the fun of his life. And he seemed so happy and so carefree for once that Sam wished that moment would never end.

And yet it did. But Sam didn't have time for laments because even before the last note was heard, Blaine had jumped in his arms with excitement and was hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. And when Sam put his own arms around him, holding him close to his chest and letting his warmth spread all over him, he marveled at how well their bodies fitted together. And how he wished they would never have to separate again.

"Thank you, Sam" Blaine whispered in Sam's ear in such a sweet tone that it made his knees go weak –to the point he wondered if he would have ended up on the floor if he wasn't so deeply encased in Blaine's arms.

"For what?" Sam asked, giving Blaine's body a last squeeze before letting go of him when he noticed Blaine was breaking the embrace, even if it was only so he could look into Sam's eyes.

"For making me do it" Blaine answered with a wide smile before taking the liberty to give a quick kiss to Sam's cheek.

"It was… my pleasure" Sam mumbled as he stupidly touched the area in his face that had been in contact with Blaine's tempting lips before he was even aware he was doing it.

* * *

They still stayed in the restaurant, having a drink for a while yet before they decided it was time to start heading home –as Tina, being an intern doctor as she was, had to work early the next day–. And once in the street, Mike took Tina's hand tenderly in his and they started walking ahead of the others, which left Blaine and Sam virtually alone to walk again. Not that it was a problem to Sam, of course.

"So that was an interesting restaurant you took me to, Sam Evans" Blaine casually commented as he started following the couple a few feet after them. "The karaoke was a big surprise"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before saying that you trusted me" Sam joked, his heart warming instantly at the chuckle it elicited on the other boy.

"Gosh, Sam, I had so much fun tonight" Blaine exclaimed, and the lightness in his step told Sam he was being completely honest.

"I'm so glad to hear that" Sam sincerely answered with a fond smile. "You deserve it"

"Thank you for including me" Blaine said in a grateful tone as this time it was him who took Sam's hand with the intention of squeezing it for a second, but Sam didn't let him let go of it.

"You don't have to thank me, I was happy to do it" Sam answered as they continued walking, swinging their joined hands between them in an intimate way, even if it made Blaine blush adorably again. "I had a lot of fun too, you know?"

"You're amazing" Blaine observed after a few seconds of silence, with more than a hint of admiration that made Sam blush for once.

"Am I?" Sam asked, almost forgetting to breathe at the appraisal.

"Are you kidding me? I can't understand people" Blaine protested, suddenly serious, almost angry, which surprised Sam to no extent.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, needing to know what had gotten Blaine so upset all of a sudden.

"Can I ask you…?" Blaine started, but then stopped himself and lowered his gaze, as if he was afraid of taking too many liberties.

"What?" Sam encouraged him to continue, even squeezing Blaine's hand to let him know he could talk to him about anything.

"Forget it, I don't have the right" Blaine answered with an apologetic smile, even letting go of Sam's hand for better measure.

"The right to what?" Sam insisted. Gosh, if it depended on him, Blaine would have the right to do whatever he wanted with him!

"To pry on your life"

"Blaine, you can ask me whatever you want. I trust you"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Sam answered with a disbelieving laugh –how could Blaine not see how perfect he was and how much was he dying to open up to him because of that?–. "I wouldn't have been hanging out with you every week if I didn't, right? Plus, you opened your heart to me the other night, I owe you the same"

"Ok" Blaine finally relented, and he even took a deep breath to encourage himself to speak. "It's… about something Tina told me"

Sam nodded in understanding, immediately knowing exactly what Blaine wanted to ask. Of course he couldn't say that, because that would mean admitting he had been eavesdropping on them, so he just encouraged Blaine to ask whatever he needed to ask.

"What?"

"That… some people have hurt you in the past" Blaine finally said, looking ahead of him so as to avoid Sam's gaze in case he was hurt by the question.

"They have" Sam confirmed without a trace of shame –he didn't mind for Blaine to know everything about him, good or bad–. "They made me feel bad with myself and… I'm not allowing that to happen anymore"

"She also said you find trouble trusting people now" Blaine continued, now daring to look at Sam in the eye.

"Yeah, most of the time, for that reason" Sam honestly answered, marveled at how easy it felt to open his heart to the wonderful person at his side.

"But we…" Blaine hesitantly tried to reply to that, probably wondering why Sam claimed to trust him so much in spite of that, but Sam beat him to it.

"You are different" he said, because it was as simple as that.

"Why?" Blaine asked, moved and surprised in equal parts.

"I don't know" Sam admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I sensed I could trust you from the first word we exchanged. It's strange, I know, but… I feel like I can read you, and I know you would never hurt me"

"Never" Blaine promised with no hesitation.

"That's why I trust you with my life" Sam added in almost a whisper, afraid of breaking the intimate moment if he so much as dared to raise his voice.

"So do I, Sammy" Blaine replied, even stopping in front of Sam so he could see how serious he was. "I wanted you to know that"

"Thank you for letting me know" Sam answered as this time it was him who took Blaine in his arms, grateful at his words and also to hide any possible tear he could feel close to forming in the corner of his eyes. "I know it's not easy to trust for you either"

"It's not" Blaine admitted before trustingly letting his head rest on Sam's shoulder.

Sam thought he was going to melt with emotion as he closed his arms more strongly around Blaine's upper body and let his head rest over Blaine's. And he wondered if he had ever felt as he did in that moment, even with Quinn or Mercedes, the only two people he had ever dared to love before –and who had hurt him so deeply–. And he decided that he hadn't. He had never felt as secure, and loved, and strong as Blaine made him feel. He had never felt as if he was capable of anything just because that person believed in him like that. No one had ever made him feel like a superhero before.

Unfortunately for him, the phone that had been lying forgotten on Blaine's pocket all evening decided to sound on that precise moment, making both of them jump with the unexpectedness of it and breaking the moment in an instant. Sam wished Blaine would just ignore it, but he knew him enough to know that was not going to happen. Because it was probably Kurt, and Blaine would never leave that unattended.

Blaine took the phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen to see what it was. His face paled drastically when he noticed he had a dozen missed calls –which they hadn't heard with all the noise in the restauran–t and one very angry message from that douche of a boyfriend of his demanding to know where the hell he was and why the hell wasn't he waiting for him at home –and Sam felt so angry at his attitude that he didn't even find it in him to feel guilty about checking Blaine's phone too over his shoulder even if he hadn't been given permission to.

"I gotta go" Blaine suddenly said, the tone of his voice completely different than a moment before –and was that… fear Sam could hear in it?

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just… Kurt is already home, I should get going" Blaine answered at the same time that he wrote a quick message to let his boyfriend know he would be there as soon as possible, trying to feign –and not succeeding– that he wasn't worried… or even scared, so Sam wouldn't notice.

"Blaine, is everything alright?" Sam insisted, taking Blaine's hands in his to keep him from fleeing before he was sure he didn't need to worry about him. "Tell me the truth, please"

"Of course" Blaine answered with a forced chuckle as he extricated himself from Sam's grip. "I just need to get going. I'll see you another day, ok?"

"Let me at least accompany you!" Sam almost shouted at Blaine's back, as the latter was already walking away from him to say goodbye to Mike and Tina.

"No, it's okay, you don't need to" Blaine refused after kissing Tina's cheek. "I'll see you guys soon!"

The three of them stood there, rooted to their places, looking at Blaine's retreating back and how the boy seemed to be having a hard time resisting the urge to simply run home. And there was suddenly a fear in Sam's heart, an uneasy feeling in the pitch of his stomach at the fact that he couldn't be sure Blaine was going to be alright. Because even if he hadn't told him much about his relationship with Kurt, there was something in the way Blaine acted that made Sam wonder if he should worry about him –or even his safety.

But he didn't have time to think more deeply about that before another issue opened in front of him as Tina looked intently at him –letting him know there was no way he could keep lying about his feelings for Blaine.

"Ok, mister" Tina said, in the most authoritarian voice she could muster. "We need to talk"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And the drama is finally starting! Stay tunned!_


	4. Chapter 4

_As usual,_

 _ **Gleeville:** Oh, wow, thanks! I'm so glad you're liking it, I hope I didn't spoil it for you with this chapter. And sorry for making you wait, but... it's not in my hands, I'm sorry, life is being quite a bitch with me lately. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _cariñín! Yeah, Tina and Mike only want the best for Sam bc he has been hurt before. About Blaine being fine... I can't promise anything. Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _well, you know Sam, when he is happy about something he needs to share it with the world :) His friend only want to make sure Blaine is the right one bc Sam has been hurt before, but they all seem to approve of him bc they know Blaine would never hurt him on purpose! And yeah, Sam is helping Blaine to open up and enjoy life a little. Then your wish came true, because the drama is about to start! Hope you'll like it. Thank you so much!_

 _ **Benjamin Franklin** : Thanks!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry for the delay (you don't know how difficults things have been lately), but at least it's quite long so you'll have to forgive me ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sam looked at his phone again and sighed in his subway seat, something that had been happening a lot for the past few days. But he couldn't help it: he was worried about Blaine. He hadn't heard from him since he had left in such a hurry last Friday, and it was already Tuesday. And ok, they didn't usually text or call each other during their week –their encounters only happened on Fridays, something Sam would gladly change if it depended on him, as he would love to spend every day of his life next to him–, but he had texted Blaine a couple of times already asking if everything was fine and still no answer. Not for the first time, Sam blamed his horrible schedule at work that only allowed him to visit the theatre at the time he could catch Blaine, either before or after the play, on Fridays, and he didn't know where he lived or where he had his other job. And yes, he knew he studied in NYADA, and he had passed by the door a couple of times, hoping to run into him, but he hadn't dared to go in and ask for him, because he didn't think they were at that point yet.

Although he would do it if he didn't hear from him the next day, he made the decision right then. There was no way he could wait until Friday to see if he was okay.

His mind went back to last Friday and the way he had had to see him go, almost running home, just because his boyfriend had demanded him to. He had felt so angry at the fact that someone thought he had the right to treat Blaine like that… And sad, because Blaine didn't seem to understand he didn't deserve it. On the contrary, that damned Kurt had the power to make him feel guilty about everything. And Sam knew he should probably talk to Blaine, try to make him understand he didn't have to take all that shit, but he was so afraid to lose him if Blaine didn't react well to his words… After all, he had known Sam for just a few weeks and Kurt had been his partner for who knew how long: why did Sam assume he was going to take sides with him? Yes, they had clicked instantly and they felt very close but… Kurt was the man he was supposed to love.

He also remembered how Tina had looked at him after Blaine disappeared, and how she had immediately demanded to know what was happening. If Sam had thought he was going to be able to spend an evening with Blaine in her presence without her noticing about his feelings… He hadn't even tried to deny them: as soon as she asked him, he confessed he felt very deeply about the actor. He had also told her about how Blaine had a boyfriend whom he lived with, and how much of a douche he seemed to be. But Tina hadn't even let him finish before she had taken his hands, looked intently at him and begged him to go for what he really wanted. And when he had tried to protest about how Blaine loved another man, she said that she had seen the two of them together and that there was no way they were not to happen. That they belonged to each other. That by the way he looked and smiled at Sam, it was impossible that Blaine didn't reciprocate his feelings, at least to some extent. And that there was no way Blaine loved another man the way he was going to end up loving Sam someday.

And gosh, Sam had loved to hear that. Even if he wasn't that sure about it, wasn't it nice to imagine a future together with that wonderful boy? And Tina had a good intuition, she usually didn't make mistakes about that kind of things… But still…

He almost fell from his seat at the jump he gave when his phone unexpectedly beeped with a whatsapp message. It almost fell from his fingers when he nervously tried to take it off his pocket in a hurry. Afraid of what he was going to read, he breathed deeply a couple of times to calm himself down and finally unlocked the screen.

 _Blaine wrote: Hey, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner, it's been a crazy week._

Finally! He was so anxious to communicate with Blaine that Sam couldn't even wait for him to finish excusing himself before he answered himself.

 _Sam wrote: Don't worry about it. I just want to know if you're okay._

Sam saw Blaine starting to write a couple of times and stopping, as if he was hesitating about what to say, which only helped to make Sam worry even more, so he insisted.

 _Sam wrote: Is everything ok?_

 _Blaine wrote: Yeah, don't worry everything is fine_ _J_

Instead of calming him down, Blaine's emoji only made him surer that something had happened between him and his boyfriend that night, because it felt as if Blaine was only trying to make him believe he was okay. But it was probably not a good idea to try and make him talk about it through whatsapp. Or maybe he didn't have the right to make him talk at all, he wasn't sure.

 _Sam wrote: I missed you the rest of the way home_

Sam almost regretted having written that, suddenly feeling very self-conscious when Blaine failed to answer for a whole minute after that, even if he was online. But then he started writing and didn't stop until he sent a message.

 _Blaine wrote: I missed you too_

Sam smiled for the first time that day at those words. He knew he shouldn't read too much into things, but he couldn't help it: Blaine was so sweet and perfect that it was so hard not to imagine the chance of them being together…

 _Blaine wrote: See you on Friday?_

Sam couldn't help but happily laugh this time, even if he was aware that he was in the subway and half of the wagon turned to look at him, but he didn't care: Blaine was alright and wanted to meet him again. There was no way he was not going to be happy about it.

 _Sam wrote: Of course!_

 _Blaine wrote: You'll have a ticket waiting for you in the ticket box, if you really want to see the show again ;) Unless you want more than one?_

Wasn't he adorable? There was no way he was going to let him pay for a ticket again, either if it was just him or with anyone else. Or maybe it was a subtle way of asking if he was going to have him all to himself this time? Because Sam knew Blaine had really enjoyed their night with Tina and Mike, but he also knew how they felt when they were alone and opened their hearts to each other… And he surely missed it. Maybe Blaine missed it too? Or maybe he was reading too much into things again?

 _Sam wrote: Just one this time_ _J_

 _Blaine wrote: Ok. I'll see you there then_ _J_

 _Sam wrote: Can't wait ;)_

Gosh, he couldn't believe he had gone from being close to a heart attack because he didn't know if Blaine was ok to feel like he was floating over the clouds because they would have a date on Friday in just a couple of minutes. Or maybe not really a date, but whatever. The fact was that it made him infinitely happy.

Gosh, what wouldn't he do to make Blaine as happy as he was… He wished the day would come when only the mention of his name would make Blaine's knees go weak, like it happened the other way around. He had seen enough of him to know that his boyfriend didn't make him feel like that, at least not anymore. And it killed him to know he could do nothing about that, at least not until he had more information –and until he knew Blaine would be receptive to his warnings.

Although there was something else he could do to make Blaine happy: maybe giving an impulse to his career? Sam knew that, even if he didn't openly admit it, it hurt Blaine to see such a poor audience to his show night after night –even if they both knew the show was good–. And didn't Sam's best friend work on Broadway after all? Mike had loved both the show and Blaine's performance so it wouldn't be like he was pulling some strings or anything: he just had to convince Mike to get that influencer-slash-critic friend of his to see the show and talk about it on his blog. That way, some of his followers would surely go and see the show and then word-of-mouth would do the rest. If Sam was not mistaken, it would just be a matter of time since Blaine's play would make a full house every night and he would start making a name for himself in the business, as he deserved.

But that was counting chickens before they had hatched. The important thing now is that he had a date with Blaine on Friday. And he couldn't be more excited about it.

* * *

Just as every week, Blaine was amazing in his performance and Sam enjoyed the show a great deal. And just as every week, Blaine dedicated his performance to him on the final curtain call, sending a flying kiss in his direction now that he was back to his usual seat –while Sam whistled enthusiastically, just so he had something to do to feign he was not about to faint with Blaine's loving action.

Sam waited for Blaine outside on what had become a routine between them, and grinned at the way Blaine's face illuminated when he saw him, how it seemed his face was going to break in half at how wide his smile was and how he was almost running to fall in Sam's arms.

"Hey" Blaine said as he let himself be engulfed by Sam's strong arms in a long and close embrace, his own arms closing around the blond just as strongly.

"Hey" Sam answered with a kiss to Blaine's cheek before he was even aware of what he was doing. Fortunately for him, Blaine didn't seem to mind about it –he was probably just blushing and smiling in the deliciously shy way of his that made Sam crazy, even if he couldn't see his face. "You were wonderful tonight"

"Thanks, Sammy" Blaine answered when they separated –and yeah, there he was, he was already blushing in an adorable way.

Of course he was probably blushing too at the fond way in which Blaine shortened his name, but if the latter noticed, he refrained from saying anything so as not to embarrass him.

"Aren't you sick and tired of the show yet?" Blaine joked as a way of breaking the ice.

"Never" Sam reassured him in complete honesty. "I'm already looking forward to next Friday"

"Gosh, you can't be real" Blaine said with a chuckle that warmed Sam's heart to no extent. "But let's enjoy today first. Care for some supper?"

"I thought you were never going to ask!" Sam mockingly exclaimed and offered his arm to Blaine in a joking gesture. "I'm starving!"

But when Blaine blushed but still hooked his arm around his, it felt like that was just the way it had to be. And Sam wished they would never reach their destination and could keep their arms so deliciously linked forever.

"Any place in particular?" Blaine asked when he was finally able to find his voice.

"Well… what do you think about Chinese? I know this place that has the best Kung Pao chicken you can imagine" Sam suggested, once again wanting to share all his favorite places with that special boy that seemed to have stolen his heart.

"Then we really need to go" Blaine answered with a chuckle, apparently just as willing to please Sam in anything he asked.

They started walking while talking one mile a minute, desperate to get up to date after a whole week of separation, and after only a few yards they didn't even feel awkward about their linked arms anymore. Sam thought he could listen to Blaine for hours, he didn't even care what he was talking about: he only needed to be able to look at his beautiful face and hear his awesome voice, and he felt he could die in peace. Though he would rather not to, because then he wouldn't be able to share those moments with him anymore!

Sam was forced to talk too, though, when Blaine politely asked him about his week –and he seemed genuinely interested about it, not just as if he was just trying to be nice–, and once he started, he didn't seem to be able to stop: he wanted Blaine to know everything about him, from the time he had gotten up in the morning to what he had had for breakfast. Of course the fact that Blaine was so avidly listening didn't help one bit. And he was telling him about his job on the gym when Blaine suddenly stopped in front of a poster and suddenly seemed to get lost into his own thoughts.

"Hello? Blaine? Don't tell me I bored you already" Sam joked, knowing that was just not the case at all as Blaine was the sweetest thing ever and would have never ignored him on purpose –unless something had really caught his attention.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Sam, of course you didn't bore me at all" Blaine answered with an embarrassed grin as he moved his gaze from the movie theatre in front of him back to his friend. "I just got distracted for a moment, but it's ok now. You were saying…"

"What were you looking at?" Sam asked with honest interest, as there was no way he was not going to care about something that obviously meant so much to Blaine. "The movie theatre?"

"More like… the poster" Blaine admitted with a dreamy smile.

" _Singin' in the rain_?" Sam read, not really understanding what had gotten Blaine so interested. "Isn't that movie like a hundred years old?"

"More like sixty-something, but yeah"

"So why is it on a cinema?"

"This theatre has classic movies every now and then" Blaine answered with a fond chuckle that immediately warmed Sam's heart –and made him think that Blaine would never judge him for his lack of refinance. "Look, its remastered and everything"

"Have you watched it before?" Sam asked, already knowing how they were going to spend their evening –because he should face it, he was never going to be able to refuse to anything Blaine might ask, right?

"Yeah, a few times, when I was little" Blaine answered, with a dreamy smile full of remembrance. "It was my grandma's favorite and we used to watch it every time I visited. I haven't watched it since she died when I was eight"

Sam had to refrain the impulse of engulfing Blaine in a embrace again and never let go of him again at the sadness that suddenly emanated from him. Blaine had mentioned once that he had no family he wanted to go back to in his hometown, so maybe his late grandmother had been the exception, next to his brother. And gosh, what Sam wouldn't give to make Blaine feel loved and cared for again…

"You must have really liked it" Sam commented, referring to much more than just the movie.

"I loved it" Blaine confessed with a nod and a nostalgic smile. "I know I said I'm a nerd, but I also love classic movies and gosh, I loooove musicals so much…"

Sam wondered, not for the first time, how anyone who met Blaine wouldn't fall instantly in love with him. Yes, he was the biggest geek, just like him, but at the same time he was so educated and refined… Which Sam loved to no extent because it gave him the confidence to act as himself, without finding the need to pretend he was something he really wasn't, but at the same time Blaine opened a whole new world of opportunities to try and to learn… The whole of him was made of delicious contrasts: he was sweet and funny, he was talented but insecure, full of love and yet so lonely… And Sam wanted to explore every one of those traits.

"You want to go in" Sam said, not so much asking but affirming it.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's ok" Blaine instantly refused, as usual not wanting to cause any trouble.

Though he should have known Sam was much more stubborn than that.

"You so want to go in" Sam insisted, taking advantage of the still present link of their arms to start pulling Blaine towards the entrance of the theatre.

"No, Sam, really" Blaine refused again, even letting go of Sam's arm to avoid being dragged inside. "Let's go to the Chinese restaurant as we planned"

"Ok, there is no way I'm going to take you away from something you so obviously want" Sam honestly answered, not able to stop his chest from swelling with pride at how moved Blaine looked at his words. So yeah, convincing him would probably be more efficient than just forcing him to –and way more satisfying, if Blaine looked at him as if he was some kind of hero, like he was doing at the moment.

"No, but we agreed to have dinner, and you said you were starving"

"It's not like we can't have some hot dogs and popcorn in here, you know"

"Not the kind of dinner I'm sure you were expecting"

"Blaine, the only thing I care about is spending the evening with you" Sam answered before he even realized how intense it sounded, but damn it, who cared? Maybe it was about time Blaine would start realizing how important he was to him. "The way we get to do it doesn't matter"

"Do you even like classic movies?" Blaine asked as a last attempt, but Sam could see he was letting himself be convinced.

"No" Sam admitted with a chuckle. "But I can learn to love them if you give me the chance"

"Really?" Blaine asked in awe.

"I want to share the things you like with you. I mean, if you like them then they have to be good, you know? And I… I just want to see you smile the way you do when you're happy about something"

For once Sam was very aware of how his words sounded and how much they might be giving his feelings away… but suddenly he couldn't control them anymore. Suddenly he didn't want to.

And there was nothing he liked more than the way his knees went weak when Blaine smiled at him like that and made him feel like the most special person in the world.

"Are you always like that?" Blaine asked with a tender expression, looking at him with a slight tilt of his head.

"Like what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"So… perfect"

"I don't think so… maybe only when you're around" Sam only half-joked as he once again offered his arm to Blaine, knowing he had won that battle. "Shall we?"

"Are you sure?" Blaine insisted, more than a little worried about making Sam do something he didn't want. If he only knew how much Sam wanted to do anything that would make Blaine look at him like that…

"Positive" Sam answered without hesitation.

"Ok. But I'm buying"

"What? No, we will…"

"Take it or leave it" Blaine joked, and he suddenly sounded so confident that Sam could only chuckle at him.

"Wow, you made an offer I can't refuse" Sam answered in his best Corleone voice, glad to elicit a heartfelt laugh out of his friend. "So I'll say it again: shall we?"

Blaine sighed in mocking exasperation before his pretence crumbled and he smiled in the sweetest way Sam had ever seen. Then he took Sam's offer and again hooked his arm around the blond's and let himself be pulled inside. And if they didn't let go of each other until they were forced to do it so they could carry their snacks, they refused to comment on it. There were no words needed to express how good it was to feel so close.

* * *

Blaine insisted for Sam to decide where to sit –and Sam imagined he was probably feeling too guilty about dragging Sam there, even if that was far from the truth, so he wanted to spoil him a little–, so Sam picked one of the rows closest to the screen because he felt that's where he could get more involved in the film. And he decided to sit close to the stairs instead of in the middle of the row because he sensed that's where someone like Blaine would prefer to sit, so as to stay away from people he didn't know and get some kind of privacy –he already knew him enough to know that–, and judging by the smile Blaine gave him in appreciation, he was sure he had done right.

"Thank you, Sammy" Blaine said in that ridiculously sweet voice of his once they were accommodated in their seats. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're going through this for me"

"Going through this!" Sam exclaimed with a chuckle. "Anyone would think I'm going to get a beating or something"

"You know what I mean" Blaine laughed with embarrassment.

"I know" Sam admitted with a sweet smile of his own. "And I want you to stop feeling guilty about it, I really want to give it a chance. And I'm sure I'll like it"

"Well, thanks anyway" Blaine insisted with a pat to Sam's hand, which had been resting on the armrest between them.

They kept a light and funny conversation while they ate their hot dogs –and Sam had to laugh when once again Blaine made a complete mess with the huge amount of ketchup on his, though fortunately he didn't stain his clothes–, and soon enough the lights were dimmed and the first trailers appeared. And Blaine looked so excited about the movie he was going to watch that he was practically bouncing on his seat, which only made him more adorable to Sam's eyes.

"Gosh, look at this trailer!" Blaine happily exclaimed all of a sudden, making Sam realize he had been staring at Blaine for probably too long because he didn't even know what movie was that. But it looked like a musical. He should have guessed.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pretending to be interested.

"It's _La La Land_ , haven't you heard about it?" Blaine answered, sounding almost as if he was astounded that someone wouldn't know about that movie. But come on, not everybody was as educated and refined as he was, right?

"Not really" Sam had to admit, because the last thing he wanted to do was to lie to him –and he knew Blaine would never judge him anyway.

"Well, it looks like the perfect romantic musical movie to lift your spirits after a rainy and lousy day" Blaine explained, sweet and understating as ever, showing Sam how he didn't think less of him for his lack of knowledge in the matter. "We definitely have to watch that one"

"Sure" Sam immediately agreed, moved to no end that Blaine would continue making plans with him –romantic plans, no less.

"Gosh, I mean if you want to" Blaine added, worried as usual about imposing on Sam's kindness too much. "I didn't mean to assume anything"

"Of course I do" Sam answered with a chuckle, marveling at how big-hearted Blaine was –although it made him sad to always see him trying so hard, when the truth was he didn't even need to try–. "Sounds like the perfect plan"

"Ok, then it's a date"

Sam had to admit to himself he might have missed more than a few minutes of the beginning of the film just trying to process Blaine's words. He knew he had called their meeting _dates_ in his head from the beginning, but he had never dared to say it out loud. Yet Blaine had. And he probably didn't mean anything by it, but still… Blaine seemed to be getting more and more comfortable and confident with each week with him, and it made Sam wonder if maybe…

"You think Mike could teach me some tap dancing?" Blaine asked, once again getting Sam out of his reverie with his question. And the question looked completely out of context until Sam noticed those actors Blaine had introduced as Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor were having a tap dance and singing something about fiddles while wearing ridiculous suits. Gosh, he really did know nothing about musicals!

"Probably" he answered, and he had to control a fond smile just at the thought of Blaine doing some of the moves those two talented dorks were doing on screen.

"Gosh, forget it, it's not like Mike has to waste his time with me"

"He would do it gladly, you know?"

"You think?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of a hope that Sam knew had little to do with dancing but with being accepted –especially by Sam's friends.

"Giving how much he adored you and how he thinks you're going to be Broadway's greatest discovery, yeah, I think he might be quite happy to help you"

Blaine deeply inhaled, more to have something to do than anything else while he tried to find his voice, but in the end he decided there were no words needed and smiled at Sam –which he immediately reciprocated because damn, that smile was going to drive him crazy!

After a while, and once he was able to stop admiring Blaine's beauty every now and then, Sam tried to concentrate on the movie and he had to admit he was liking it more than he expected. Those two were amazing dancers, and he loved the friendship and the chemistry between them. He imagined Blaine and himself doing those moves –and he had to put a looooot of imagination in his case because he didn't think he would ever be able to dance like that when he could hardly do anything more than bodyrolls– and having that much fun. Though in their case they wouldn't be just friends and there wouldn't be any other people involved.

Ok, he had to admit the girl –the one Blaine had explained was actually Carrie Fisher's mom, Debbie Reynolds, and gosh, was there something Blaine didn't know?– was pretty good too, and that number with the three of them singing _Good morning_ was adorable. Not as adorable as Blaine, though, who hadn't stopped smiling for a long time now, who seemed to be so entranced with the movie that he had forgotten about everything else –including him–, who seemed to be so moved as he remembered his late grandmother… And gosh, Sam would give anything to be able to engulf him in the longest and strongest embrace ever, just to remind him he didn't have to go through all those feelings on his own.

Just then the most famous number of the movie came, which even Sam knew and which gave its name to it: _Singin' in the rain_. And by then Blaine was sitting at the edge of his seat, looking about to enter the screen if he was given the chance. And he didn't stop mouthing the words to the song, probably restraining himself from singing it right there and then because of the other people, until the end of it. And the only thing Sam could think about was how he would like to kiss those perfect lips in that moment.

"Can you imagine being this happy?" Blaine suddenly asked as soon as the police officer made Gene Kelly stop dancing, because of course he hadn't really forgotten about him! "Feeling so happy that you just want to stop even if it's pouring and dance and laugh, not giving a damn about what other people might think?"

"You've never felt like that?" Sam couldn't stop himself from asking, the thought of Blaine having never experienced that kind of happiness breaking his heart.

"I guess" Blaine answered, although it didn't seem too honest to Sam because of the sad expression in his face. "It was just a silly thought"

"It wasn't silly" Sam contradicted him while grabbing Blaine's hand in his to make more of an impression: there was no way he was going to let Blaine think he didn't have the right to be happy or that it was silly to wish it. "I really hope you can feel like this someday" _At my side_ , he added in his mind just because he was too much of a coward to say it out loud.

But everything was worth it when Blaine, instead of rejecting his hand, entwined their fingers together and let their hands rest on the armrest between them with a grateful and hopeful smile. And they remained that way for the rest of the movie.

And by the way his heart didn't stop racing for exactly that long, Sam knew he had fallen in love with that sweet, talented and mysterious boy. In a bad way.

* * *

Apparently Blaine was so happy after watching the movie that he could hardly stop laughing as they walked down the street. Of course Sam was not making it any easier, joking and making impressions non-stop just so he could keep hearing that celestial sound that was Blaine's laughter.

"Gosh, look how late it is" Blaine regretfully commented while looking at his watch once he was able to regain his breath. "I should get going"

"Can I walk you home?" Sam offered before he had the time to think if that was a good idea. But he didn't want their evening to end yet, so he couldn't help it.

"You don't know where I live"

"No"

"Then how do you know if it's on your way home?"

"I… I don't know" Sam admitted, knowing he had been caught on quite a stupid move. So being honest about it would probably be the most sensible thing to do. "But I don't care. I just don't want to lose sight of you yet"

"Oh" Blaine exclaimed before he chuckled stupidly –and oh so adorably–, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red once again. "Then yeah, if you really want…"

"I do" Sam said with a smile, reassuring Blaine that it was exactly what he wanted to do, before throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders and bringing him closer to his side to whisper something in his ear. "You know what? It's really a pity it's not raining"

"Why?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"It just would have looked better" Sam answered enigmatically.

Sam tenderly squeezed Blaine's body for a second before letting go of him and moving a couple of steps backwards, so Blaine would follow him with his gaze. Sam smiled at the confusion in Blaine's face and opened his arms to the sides while shrugging his shoulders. And then he started singing.

 _"I'm singing… without rain"_ Sam sang, rearranging the lyrics so they would fit with their current situation. And he thought his heart was going to explode with love when Blaine understood what he was doing and laughed without reservations. _"I'm singing without rain…_ Come on, sing with me"

"No" Blaine refused, shaking his head for better measure even if he could hardly stop laughing.

"Come on! You can't leave me alone in this" Sam insisted, taking Blaine's hands in his to convince him. " _What a glorious feeling"_

 _"I'm happy again"_ Blaine finally conceded, even if it was in a much lower volume than his friend.

"Yay! You did it!" Sam praised him, pulling at his hands to get him moving.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm not going to dance" Blaine protested, but Sam noticed how he was letting himself be moved anyway.

"But that's the whole point of it!" Sam retorted in a whiny tone as he started spinning both of them around. " _I'm laughing at… the stars"_

 _"So bright up above"_ Blaine continued even if he could hardly talk because of how hard he was laughing.

 _"The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love"_ Sam sang as he let go of one of Blaine's hands to rest his own on the small of his back and close-dance with him –and he thought he was going to fall when his knees buckled with emotion as he felt Blaine's hand tenderly rest on the back of his neck for the dance. _"Let the starry night chase"_

" _Everyone from the place"_

 _"Come on with the…"_ Sam stopped, not knowing how to fix that part of the song.

 _"cold-because-it's-such-a-clear-night-it's-already-freezing"_ Blaine quickly sang as if he wanted to fit all those words in the verse, causing for Sam to laugh whole-heartedly at it, happy to see Blaine so carefree and spontaneous for once.

" _Have a smile on my face"_ Sam continued, making Blaine bend backwards in his best dancing move as he held him around the waist.

Blaine chuckled as he let himself be manhandled in Sam's arms, as he was obviously having a good time. So when Sam let go of him, the only thing he could think was to jump on Sam's back, almost as if he didn't want to break the contact with him.

Needless to say Sam was close to having a heart attack at the unexpected and delicious weight on his back, but he recovered soon enough and kept half walking, half dancing as he sang, wanting to prolong that magic moment they were sharing as long as possible. Fortunately for him, Blaine weighted next to nothing thanks to his small size, and his arms around Sam's shoulders to keep himself from falling felt sweet and close and… awesome.

" _I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain"_ Sam continued, even looking over his shoulder so he could keep watching Blaine's beautiful smile all the time.

" _Just singing, singing without…"_ Blaine continued but before he could finish the verse he was interrupted in the rudest of ways.

"What is the meaning of this?" an angry voice caught their attention all of a sudden.

Sam marveled at how absorbed they had been with each other that they hadn't noticed the presence of another young man in front of them, so angry that he seemed about to burst into flames. And by the way Blaine's body shivered involuntarily before he quickly jumped down from his back, Sam could easily guess who it was.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed with a shame in his voice that deeply upset Sam, because it was not as if they had been doing anything wrong, right? "This is… this is Sam, a friend"

"A friend I had never heard of before" Kurt retorted in a low and threatening voice.

Sam knew he should have been surprised that he was a secret to Blaine's boyfriend, but… somehow he wasn't. You only needed to take a look at that furious man to understand Blaine didn't want to share that bit of information with him –probably afraid that Kurt wouldn't understand their friendship and they would have to stop seeing each other.

"Oh, we just met quite recently" Blaine tried to sound casual, but Sam couldn't help but notice how is voice was trembling and his face was lowered, and just for that he felt he could kill Kurt, as Blaine had never acted like that around him.

"Yet you seemed pretty comfortable together only a moment ago" Kurt retorted accusingly.

"Oh, that's because I'm a big fan of his work" Sam intervened, trying to help his friend in any way he could as he offered his hand to Kurt even if he felt like punching the lights out of him. "Hi, I'm Sam, I'm glad to meet you, Blaine has talked so much about you…"

"He never mentioned you, though" Kurt replied, rudely ignoring Sam's hand. "I wonder why"

"Ok, if you're implying that we…" Sam tried to explain, trying to excuse Blaine from the accusations his boyfriend was throwing on him, but he was never given the chance.

"You will stay out of this" Kurt ordered in a way that told Sam how used he was to giving orders –and to being obeyed–, leaving him speechless with shock while Kurt turned to Blaine and sent him a look full of disgust. "I knew something was up with all your late escapades lately, so I went out to look for you and… guess I was right, wasn't I?"

"It's not what you think" Blaine answered in only a thread of a voice.

"You get going right away, you liar, we have a lot to talk about at home"

"I don't think you need to talk to him that way" Sam intervened again, having found his voice again as soon as Kurt dared to talk to Blaine like that –and why wasn't Blaine defending himself?

"It's okay, Sam" Blaine finally spoke, but not to defend himself as Sam would have expected but to try to defuse a fight.

"No, it's not, Blaine, not as long as he doesn't show you some respect" Sam answered, trying very hard not to shout because it was not Blaine the one he was angry at –even though he didn't like how he let Kurt talk to him like that– before turning to Kurt again. "You don't get to tell him what to do, you hear me? He's not a child"

"Look, I'm trying to be patient here" Kurt said in a threatening tone as his eyes focused again on his boyfriend. "Get going before I get really angry"

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked, not able to control the volume of his voice anymore at what he was hearing.

"Sam, let it go, please" Blaine begged, finally lifting his gaze from the floor to rest it on Sam's, sending him a silent plea to not make things any harder. But there was no way Sam was going to fall for that this time.

"He's threatening you!" Sam tried to make him see it, suddenly understanding so much about Blaine's personality and odd behavior sometimes, as he seemed to be living under the roof of some kind of abuser. "I'm not going to let it go!"

"Ok, I've had enough of that" Kurt said as he painfully grabbed Blaine's arm to get him moving, which only served to infuriate Sam even further.

"Get your hands off him!" Sam yelled at Kurt while violently pushing him away from Blaine. "Don't even dare to touch him!"

"You think I'm going to hurt him? What have you told him about me?" Kurt asked, looking accusingly at Blaine, who just lowered his gaze again.

"He hasn't said anything, I just drew my own conclusions" Sam answered, because that was exactly what had happened. "And you look like an abuser to me"

"You're going to let him speak to me like that?" Kurt demanded to Blaine again until the latter was forced to intervene.

"No, of course not. Sam, he has never…" Blaine tried to justify his boyfriend's behavior, but Sam didn't want to hear it: he only wanted to separate Blaine from that monster forever.

"Blaine, come with me, please" Sam begged, taking Blaine's hand in his in a desperate attempt to keep him there with him.

"No, Sam, I…" Blaine tried to speak, but apparently he didn't even know what he wanted to say.

"How dare you?" Kurt yelled, finally exasperated at Sam's behavior. "Let go of him right now!"

"Blaine, please" Sam pleaded, completely ignoring Kurt because it was Blaine the one he needed to convince.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, apparently at a loss for words. Sam could almost see his mind working frantically, trying to make a decision or gathering the courage to make some changes. And Sam knew he was the difference this time, that Blaine was probably even considering leaving Kurt for the first time because he felt somewhat empowered by Sam's support. He just needed to convince him a bit more.

"Please" Sam repeated, not minding about how he was begging, as he squeezed Blaine's hand in his once again. And he thought Blaine was about to cave in until that bastard spoke again.

"This is unbelievable!" Kurt cried, playing the victim card. "You're going to choose him over me? I'm the only one who has always been there for you! I'm the only one who has taken care of you all these years when no one else did!"

Those words seemed to awake something in Blaine's mind because suddenly he retracted his hand from Sam's grip.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to manipulate you" Sam tried again, but his heart broke when he realized Blaine had never felt as far away as he did in that moment, even if he was standing right in front of him.

"You ungrateful bastard" Kurt sentenced before turning away from them in one dramatic move and started walking away at a fast speed.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled, ready to follow him, but Sam gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You don't have to go with him"

"Yes, I have to" Blaine replied, begin to be understood as he fought to extricate himself from the grip Sam was keeping on his arm. "Let me go, please"

"Blaine, you have a choice" Sam tried to make him understand as he let go of Blaine's arm himself to cup both of his cheeks instead so he couldn't avoid his gaze. "Come with me, you can stay in my place until we figure this out"

"Sam, Kurt is my partner, I have to go with him"

"No, you don't have to! You don't owe him anything!"

"I owe him everything, Sam!" Blaine contradicted him, raising his voice for the first time –and making Sam wonder how screwed up their relationship was that Blaine still felt he was in debt with that jerk even after how he treated him. "And I love him!"

"You don't love him" Sam affirmed because he was positive about it –and yes, he didn't know if Blaine had feelings for him, but they wouldn't have done some of the thing they had done if Blaine was really in love with another man.

"What the hell do you know?" Blaine retorted, obviously annoyed at Sam doubting his words.

"The only thing I know is he threatened you and pushed you right in front of me. If he does that with an audience what will he do in…"

"Don't you dare, Sam" Blaine threatened while pointing a finger at his face, obviously understanding what Sam was implying, and it pleased Sam to see some anger in him at last, even if it was directed at him. At least it meant that he was not completely broken and there was still a chance. "Kurt has never laid a finger on me"

"I don't believe you" Sam simply stated.

"That is your problem" Blaine spat at him, his voice suddenly filled with a bitterness Sam had never heard on him before.

Which made Sam wonder how many times Blaine had thought about leaving Kurt, how many times he had reproached himself for not being braver, and that's why Sam's words stung so much: because they made him feel like a coward.

So that's why Sam's heart broke when once again Blaine tried to follow his boyfriend, as if their conversation hadn't meant anything. And that's why he again grabbed on Blaine's arm again and tried to stop him.

"I'm not letting you go with him" Sam said a little more forcefully than intended.

"Let go of me!" Blaine yelled at him in sudden rage as he slapped Sam's hand away from him as if it burned, as if he had never expected Sam, of all people, to treat him like that. Like Kurt did. And it broke Sam's heart to think he had failed him that much.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No! You don't know anything!" Blaine interrupted him in a reproachful tone, deeply hurt –or maybe scared?– about Sam's actions. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do, or even what to feel"

"Of course not" Sam agreed, this time him being the one to lower his gaze in shame.

"Then don't treat me like an idiot who has no idea about life!" Blaine continued, and even in spite of the anger, it sounded almost as if he was begging him not to act like that again –not to remind him of Kurt again–. "You accuse Kurt of treating me like a kid and then you go and do the same"

"I didn't mean to…" Sam tried to apologize, but Blaine was too upset to listen anymore.

"Yet you did" Blaine lamented, his eyes getting glazy with tears that felt like a knife to Sam's already battered heart because he knew he had put them there, just before he turned to go again.

"I can't let you go with him" Sam begged at his back, not daring to grab him again and hoping his voice and all the love he felt for him were enough to stop him.

"Yes, Sam, of course you can!" Blaine yelled, turning angrily at him. "Stay away from this, you know nothing about us!"

Sam didn't even try to stop him again, knowing they had reached a point where there was no turning back unless they both had the time to calm down and think about what had just happened.

And thinking was all Sam could do as he started walking in the opposite direction, towards his own home. He would like to lie to himself and say he didn't understand what had happened. But he did. He had failed Blaine. Even if he had the best of intentions, he had broken the illusion for him that this thing they had could be different. That he would never treat him like Kurt did. But he had. And he had made him fear him.

He should have never told him what to do, nor confront him about his relationship with Kurt like he had done. Instead of talking to him, giving him the confidence and the support to try and understand the problem, he had tried to force him to put an end to his relationship right there and then. Without any previous warning. Without letting him understand he trusted him, that he was a grown man capable of making his own decisions. He had grabbed him –just like Kurt did– and told him he was not going to let him go, as if he had that kind of control over him. No wonder Blaine had looked almost scared of him.

And fuck, Sam could understand Blaine's pain so well… from the beginning of their friendship, Sam had made a big effort to make Blaine feel comfortable, to let him be himself, to enourage him to love himself a little… And because of that, Blaine had believed Sam was different, that he was secure with him and that he would never hurt him. Now Sam was not his safe place anymore, and everything they had built together was broken. And it wasn't only Kurt's fault.

He felt tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as he thought about what Blaine might be feeling right now, running behind a man who despised him and who Sam feared he could physically hurt him, even if Blaine had assured him that had never happened. And now Blaine didn't even have the reassurance that at least he could be happy and carefree once a week because Sam was not who had made him believe.

Sam knew he had screwed it up badly, just on the same evening he had admitted to himself he had fallen in love with Blaine. But even if Blaine didn't reciprocate his feelings, which he honestly didn't know… it didn't matter. He needed to fix it, recover his trust and give Blaine the support to go for the life he deserved.

Whatever his role in it, he was still going to make sure Blaine would someday feel the need to sing in the rain.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I was tempted to leave the fight for the next chapter so it wouldn't spoil the date (I kind of liked that one, can you believe it?) but it was the right place for it to be bc there is one friday for chapter, so... Don't hate me yet!_


	5. Chapter 5

_As usual,_

 _ **Gleeville:**_ _Oh, wow, thanks! I'm soooo glad you're liking it too much! And about your comforting words. I hope you also love this chapter. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _cariñín! yeah, everything was going so weel, right? But Kurt always have to appear to ruin everything. Don't worry, Blaine know Sam isn't like Kurt. Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _well, things always go wrong when Kurt is around, you know (especially this one). You're right, Sam made a mistake even if he had the best intentions at heart. Blaine is kind of a victim of emotional abuse, so that's probably why he isn't seeing things clearly and still tries to defend Kurt. Thank you for your kind words, sweetheart!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _This is the longest chapter ever, so there is no way you won't forgive me for my tardiness :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Sam sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he waited for Blaine to appear after his show. It had been almost half an hour, and Blaine never kept him waiting for so long, which probably meant he was still angry at him. To be fair, Blaine didn't know he was waiting for him. After all, Sam suspected he had blocked him in whatsapp, as none of the texts Sam had been sending during all week had gotten the double check that showed they had gotten to Blaine's phone, so there was no way for him to know Sam was going to come that night. And Sam had made sure to stay at one of the last rows so Blaine wouldn't see him in case it would affect his performance in some way. He had even bought his ticket by the internet so he wouldn't have to speak to the ticket lady. But there was no way he could miss the show: he needed to know that Blaine was alright after what happened last week. And above all, he needed to see him.

He had broken their usual routine along the week and, instead of waiting until Friday, he had tried to reach him after his show a couple of times, but on both occasions he had been too late thanks to his crazy timetable at the gym and the theatre was closed and with no sign of Blaine around. He had been to NYADA again too, and even dared to go in and ask for some information, but the man at the reception had answered that it was confidential and couldn't tell him anything. He had even asked to more than a couple of students, but none of them knew him –he remembered what Blaine had said once about not having the time to make friends– and he hadn't had the good fortune of running into him even if he had waited for a good while at the door.

And of course he didn't know where the shop he worked in in the afternoons was or where exactly did he live, so no help there. And that's why it had taking him another entire week to be able to get him.

That is, if he would get the frak out of there! Sam knew he had to be inside, as he had been waiting there the whole time and he hadn't seen him leave the place, and he was almost 100% sure there wasn't any other door. But when an entire hour came and went and there was no sign of him, and the usher of the place came out, already on his street clothes, and started closing the metallic shutters of the place, Sam thought he was going to have a heart attack: he had missed him again.

"Excuse me" Sam rushed to say before the usher completely closed the shutters. "You can't lock the place yet, Blaine Anderson is still inside"

"There is no one else here, son, that's why I'm leaving" the man confidently answered as he continued with his job.

But his broken heart must have reflected on his face, because as soon as he finished his job and he got to look at him, the man's face softened and he got closer to him to whisper something.

"Look, there is a grey metallic door at the back of the place, in the other street" he explained, obviously having recognized him because of all the times he had been there and had seen him leave with Blaine after the show. "Maybe you'll be luckier there"

That man seemed to know something he didn't, or maybe he was silently asking him to take care of Blaine, Sam didn't know. But the look he gave Sam while giving him that information was clearly telling him something. And Sam doubted he had ever been more worried in his life than he was at the moment.

"Thank you!" he yelled at his back, once he had already started running towards his destination.

Luckily for him, he was in good shape thanks to his job and made it there in record time. He knew Blaine had to be there, otherwise the old man wouldn't have given him false hope and would have told him he had left, right? So with a renewed hope in his heart, and after making sure there was no one else around because something told him Blaine wouldn't want for anybody to know he was there, he started knocking on the door.

He spent a whole minute knocking, silently begging for the door to open, and he thought he was going to cry with relief when he heard some noise at the other side of the door.

"Sam!" Blaine exclaimed as he opened the door, obviously surprised to see him there –of which Sam couldn't blame him, considering that was the back door, the awkward way their last date had ended and how he thought Sam hadn't been in the audience of his play that night. "What are you doing here?"

"Gosh, Blaine, I've been calling you and texting you for days, why the hell didn't you answer?" Sam blurted out in reproach, having been so worried that he could hardly stop to put his thoughts in order.

"Because… my phone broke and I didn't get any of your texts" Blaine answered with only the thread of a voice, and Sam couldn't decipher if it was true or Blaine was just trying to make an excuse for having ignored him all week.

"You still could have called me or something to let me know you were alright" Sam reproached him again, though more gently this time: the last thing he wanted was to send Blaine away again, and the boy seemed upset enough without adding more fuel to the fire.

"I wanted to but… I never memorized your number so I didn't know how" Blaine responded, and Sam knew he couldn't be that good an actor to make his voice sound so sad and afraid at the same time, so he had to be telling the truth.

"Anyway, I needed to apologize for what happened the other day" Sam continued, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt –besides, it wasn't even important now: Blaine was there now and he had to take the chance to mend things between them–. "I had no right to tell you what to do and I'm sorry if I made you feel that I…"

"It's okay, Sam" Blaine forgave him in a second, making Sam wonder how desperate Blaine had been to make up with him too –and ok, maybe the phone thing was completely true and Blaine had really been desperate to get him too after all.

"No, it's not okay, Blaine, I feel horrible that you felt I didn't trust you" Sam continued, knowing he owed Blaine an apology and an explanation. "I do, so much, and…"

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry too, I overreacted" Blaine answered, apparently not even needing for Sam to finish his apology –after all, Sam knew how big Blaine's heart was, in spite of how angry he might have been.

But even if he had accepted his apologies so quickly –and even apologized himself–, which probably meant they were ok, Blaine still didn't look alright, as if Sam's presence made him feel awkward, as if there was something else in his mind.

"You ok?" Sam immediately asked, not being able to stand seeing Blaine in less than a perfect mood, but Blaine didn't seem to know what to answer, so Sam changed tactics. "Do you want us to have dinner somewhere so we can talk?"

"No, I… I've got things to do" Blaine refused for the first time since they became friends –though Sam didn't get offended, because he could see something was not right.

"Like what?" Sam insisted until he noticed the sports bag Blaine was carrying under his arm and looked at him in confusion. "What's that?"

"Just… some clothes I need to take to laundry" Blaine answered in the softest voice, sounding almost ashamed of it.

"Now? Don't you have a laundry room in your building to do that at a reasonable hour?" Sam asked, trying to make some sense of the strange conversation they were having.

But then Blaine looked down, again not knowing how to answer, and Sam could swear he was trying to hold the tears. What the hell had happened? Why did Blaine look so devastated and why the hell was he doing laundry on a Friday night after work instead of doing it at home? Unless… he didn't have a home anymore?

"Blaine, have you been sleeping here?" Sam asked, suddenly understanding Blaine's disheveled appearance and the dark bags under his eyes.

But once Blaine realized he had been discovered, he didn't even try to offer any excuses or even to feign he was not devastated by the course of events. He just stood there, looking at Sam with a mixture of sadness and shame in his eyes, as if he didn't know how to proceed. And when Sam laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the last of his defenses crumpled and he burst into heartbreaking sobs that he couldn't contain.

"Hey" Sam said in the most comforting tone he could muster as his arms quickly moved to envelop the shorter boy in strong embrace, his own heart aching at having to see the boy he loved so broken. "It's okay. Whatever happened it's okay now. I've got you"

But Blaine couldn't answer while his whole body shook with sobs that he had been holding back for who knew how long, so he just clung to Sam instead as if he never wanted to let go.

"I've got you, Blaine" Sam repeated at the desperation in Blaine's grip, resting a gentle kiss on the side of his head, wishing he could have protected him from whatever it was that had hurt him so much. "You're not alone anymore"

"I've missed you" Blaine whispered after a few seconds and several deep breaths to calm down enough to speak.

"I've missed you too" Sam answered, trying hard not to start crying himself at the pain that emanated from his friend, because Blaine needed him to be strong and he was willing to do anything to help him. "But I'm here now"

"I wanted to reach you, but I didn't know how" Blaine confessed, and Sam doubted he had ever felt guiltier than when he discovered that he hadn't been there for Blaine when the latter had needed him the most –even if that hadn't been his decision.

"Fuck, I should have tried harder to get you" Sam lamented, burying his own face on Blaine's neck to hide the bitter tears he could feel forming in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" Blaine immediately absolved him, sounding less shaky than he had done only a minute ago –which told Sam he was probably trying to play strong for his sake.

Neither one of them was yet ready to leave the comfort of their embrace, after having needed it for so long, so Sam reinforced his grip on the other boy and gently rocked their bodies together for a moment, until they felt strong enough to let go and look at each other in the eye.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his voice full of understanding even if he didn't know what was going on, his hand resting on the back of Blaine's neck in a gentle caress.

"Kurt threw me out" Blaine answered with a deep sigh.

"When?"

"Last Friday… After he saw me with you, he just…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay now" Sam stopped him when he noticed Blaine would break down again if he kept explaining, so instead Sam tenderly dried the tears in his cheeks with his own thumbs and took the sports bag from Blaine's hand before the latter could even think to protest. "You can tell me more at home, alright? You're coming to my apartment with me tonight"

"No, Sam, I…" Blaine tried to protest, probably because he didn't want to be a bother, but there was no way Sam was going to leave him in the lurch again, right?

"Gosh, you didn't even let me say I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! Give me some time, man!" Sam joked, hoping to break some of the tension of the moment.

And he knew he had achieved it, at least to some extent, when Blaine half chuckled, half sobbed, at his poor attempt of humor.

"You said you had wanted to reach me, right?" Sam insisted.

"Yeah, but not so you could save me or anything" Blaine answered, as if Sam was going to think he wanted to use him so he would have a place to go, but the tenderness in his eyes in spite of the sadness told Sam there was so much more to it than that. "I just needed to see you"

"Well, I've been dying to see you too and I'm not going to let you out of my sight yet either. You can do your laundry in my place and sleep in a warm place for a change" Sam offered, pleading for Blaine to accept even if he was the one supposed to be doing a favor. "Please"

"Ok" Blaine finally relented.

And when Sam offered him his hand, knowing they could both use the reassurance of their joined hands that evening, Blaine didn't hesitate to take it to let himself be guided to Sam's home, where the blond hoped he could feel warm and secure again.

"Come on" Sam said as he gently pulled of him by the link of their hands.

A link that didn't break for the entire trip.

* * *

"So this is it" Sam shyly announced once he unlocked to his apartment and gentlemanly invited for Blaine to enter first. "It's not a big thing but…"

"It's perfect" Blaine answered in what sounded like complete honesty after having a quick look around. "It's just… so like you"

"I will take that as a compliment" Sam joked as he took Blaine's jacket from him and hung it out with his on the rack next to the door.

"It's what it is" Blaine assured him with one of those sweet smiles of his that drove Sam crazy.

"I'm sorry it's a bit untidy, I wasn't expecting any visits" Sam clumsily explained as he tried to break the ice, not understanding why he was feeling so nervous and self-conscious all of a sudden –especially considering Blaine wasn't judging him at all.

"Sam, it's ok" Blaine answered, apparently reading his mind judging by the way he chuckled fondly at him.

"So make yourself at home, ok?"

"Thank you"

"Have you eaten anything today?" Sam asked, but the embarrassment that suddenly found its way on Blaine's face gave him all the answer he needed. "For God's sake, Blaine, we have to get something into you right now. How about Chinese?"

"No, Sam, I…"

"You owe me, remember? Because we didn't get to eat my favorite Kung Pao chicken last Friday because your stupid slash amazing movie" Sam joked, hoping to get Blaine more at ease with the situation.

"I… I can't pay for it" Blaine refused, lowering his face with shame.

Sam sighed before he dared to say anything else. He didn't know what the hell had happened, and why Blaine didn't have any money and was secretly staying at the theatre, but the shame in his face was what broke Sam's heart the most. No one had the right to make Blaine feel like that, not even his pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, and Sam would give anything not to have to see that shame in his eyes again.

"It's on me, you silly" Sam answered, playfully pinching his cheek until he was able to at least get the smallest smile out of him. "And now I'll lend you some clean and comfortable clothes to sleep. I would give you some pajamas, but I don't use them so I don't have any"

"Oh, it's okay, Sam, don't worry about it"

"There you are" Sam said as he ignored him and walked to the clothes horse in the corner of the room to take some sports pants and a sweatshirt just after checking they were dry. "They might look a bit big on you, but you'll be as pretty as ever, I'm sure"

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine answered with his usual and adorable blush as he took the offered clothes in his own hands.

"It's not that big a deal, I own like a thousand sweatshirts anyway" Sam answered, trying to diminish the importance of it.

"Not just for the clothes, I mean… for everything"

"You don't have to thank me" Sam honestly answered as he took Blaine's hand again –and didn't it fit perfectly in his, by the way?– and squeezed it in a comforting way. "I just want to know you're alright"

"I am now" Blaine answered with an honest smile, looking tenderly at their joined hands.

"Hey, why don't you change into these clothes now? That way you can wash what you're wearing too and also we can pretend we're doing a sleepover, as if we were in high school. We'll be more comfortable"

"Ok" Blaine laughed for the first time that way –and Sam wondered for how long he hadn't laughed at all.

"You can change in my room, it's that door" Sam explained, gently pushing Blaine in that direction. "The other one is the bathroom, in case you need to use it"

Sam wasn't prepared for it, but Blaine was so grateful that the only way he could find to express it was to melt into an embrace with Sam, who could only reciprocate in a friendly way even if what he wanted to do was cover Blaine with kisses and make him feel all the love he had been denied off for so long.

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine whispered, giving Sam goose bumps with the warmth and the intimacy of his breath on the sensitive skin of the blond's neck.

"Anytime, B" he answered, making a big effort to reciprocate the smile Blaine gave him as the embrace broke and not show how affected he was before Blaine disappeared behind the door to his bedroom.

Sam breathed deeply a couple of times, trying hard to get his heartbeat back to a normal rate as he looked around him, trying to find something to do –or to feign he was doing– before Blaine appeared again. Because yes, Blaine was in his apartment, in his room, getting changed… into his clothes! It sounded so incredibly sexy, and so familiar and homey at the same time –given how Blaine was just getting comfortable to have some takeaway dinner and probably watch some TV with him– that Sam felt he was going to die. How was he supposed to survive that? It was like a dream come true, given how he had admitted to himself he was totally in love with that awesome boy.

But one quick thought about how they had gotten into that situation and the excitement disappeared as soon as it had come. Because Blaine was not alright: he was hurt and vulnerable and in a very big need of a friend that reminded him he was not alone. Sam didn't know what he had been expecting when he went in search of Blaine that evening, but it surely wasn't finding out he had been sleeping at the theatre because he didn't have anywhere else to go and no one to turn to. Pushing his feelings and thoughts aside, Sam concentrated on Blaine's needs at the moment, which were getting some food into him, giving him a roof to sleep under and offer some friendly company. And once he was sure Kurt was out of the way and couldn't hurt him anymore… well, then maybe it would be the time to think about his feelings and discover if they might be reciprocated.

He hadn't found anything to do yet when Blaine appeared again, now in Sam's clothes, and shyly smiled at seeing the blond just waiting for him outside the door.

"See? Pretty as ever" Sam commented, trying to sound casual so Blaine wouldn't know how much seeing him in his own clothes was affecting him.

"It's just you looking at me…" Blaine predictably tried to say.

"With kind eyes, yeah, I know" Sam finished for him with an exaggerated sigh that made both of them chuckle. "Gosh, one of these days I will make you a compliment and you'll just have to accept it"

"Ok, one of these days" Blaine promised as he awkwardly stood in front of Sam, probably waiting for some directions about what to do next.

"Let me show you to the washing machine so you can start with your laundry while I call the restaurant and get comfortable myself, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great" Blaine easily agreed and obediently followed Sam around the apartment.

Just as announced, Sam showed him to everything he needed to make laundry and left him there, sensing that Blaine would rather do that on his own and probably have a moment to himself. And that way Sam could do the other chores that needed to be done and they wouldn't have to separate for so long –because if Sam had wanted to spend time with Blaine before, now that the latter was so vulnerable and in need of a helping hand, Sam felt like he couldn't possibly stay away from him for more than a couple of minutes at a time–. So he hurried to make an order on that Chinese restaurant he loved so much, not even bothering to ask Blaine what he wanted because he knew he would say whatever he ordered would be fine, that he trusted him –and he was obviously feeling too bothered already that Sam had to pay for it so, if Sam knew him enough, he was not going to give his opinion for sure!–.

After he made the call to the restaurant and finally came out of his room in already more comfortable clothes, Blaine had finished filling the washing machine and was awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room, obviously not knowing what to do as he waited for Sam. And Sam felt sad for him, wishing they had reached a point where Blaine could feel comfortable in his apartment, so he hurried to fix the situation.

"Couch and bad TV while we wait for the food?" he suggested, again picking up Blaine's hand in his in which already felt like a familiar thing between them and leading him to the sitting area.

"I'm kind of scared about what bad TV could mean to you" Blaine lightly joked even though it seemed as if he was doing a big effort.

"Don't tell me you're one of those pedant that consider themselves too intelligent for Jersey Shore" Sam joked back, and he thought he could die with happiness when Blaine finally let himself go to laugh wholeheartedly at his stupid comment.

"Oh my God, yes, I am" he answered between laughs.

They resorted to channel-hopping as they waited for the food, not finding anything interesting to watch but not needing it, as the light and casual conversation they were keeping was more than enough. Only the doorbell was able to break the moment, and Sam rushed to open the door to the delivery man because he didn't want to separate from Blaine for more than necessary.

"Do you want to eat here?" Sam asked once he closed the door, the food already in his hands. "We can always go to the kitchen table, but I thought we could just hang out here in the coffee table, if that's comfortable to you"

The real reason Sam didn't want for them to move was because Blaine finally was looking contented and relaxed, comfortably sitting on the couch as they watched TV. Sam knew that moving to the table would envelop them in an awkward silence that would make Blaine feel obliged to talk about what had happened, even if he was not yet ready for it. And the only thing Sam wanted was to give him a truce –even if he was dying to know what had happened indeed.

"Here is perfect" Blaine said with that sweet smile of his as he stood up to move a couple of things from the table to make some room for the food Sam was bringing.

"I'll bring some plates" Sam suggested, thinking Blaine would be more comfortable with that even if he usually didn't use them for the takeaway food.

"No" Blaine gently stopped him with a grateful smile. "No need to get a lot of dishes dirty, we can eat it from the boxes"

Sam smiled back at him, remembering how he didn't need to pretend he was posh or sophisticated around Blaine because the latter knew him and accepted him as he was, because he didn't think less of Sam because he liked to keep things simple, because he never expected Sam to do anything just to please him. And Sam only loved him more for that.

"Ok, so get ready to eat the best Kung Pao Chicken you've ever tasted" Sam happily exclaimed as he handed one of the cardboard boxes to Blaine, who smiled back and sat again on his side of the couch.

"You damned liar!" Blaine almost yelled all of a sudden when they started eating, and only the wide grin in his face made Sam's heart stop racing when he noticed he was only joking.

"What?" Sam asked in surprise, not able to stop himself from smiling at Blaine's dorky laugh.

"You swore you didn't know how to use the chopsticks!" Blaine reproached him with a laugh, pointing at Sam's hand and the way he was expertly using the sticks to eat.

"And I didn't!" Sam defended himself with a laugh, finally understanding what Blaine was refereeing too –because he had had to teach him how to use them that night at the Japanese restaurant–.

"You seem quite an expert now" Blaine ironically commented.

"Because I had the best teacher" Sam answered, expectedly catching a bit of his chicken and placing it in Blaine's mouth, emulating what they had done that night when Blaine had taught him how to use the sticks.

"Thanks" Blaine murmured, already blushing in that adorable way of his that Sam had missed so much before he started chewing on what Sam had fed him. "Oh my God, it is indeed the best Kung Pao chicken ever!"

"Told you so!" Sam happily exclaimed, glad to see Blaine forgetting about everything that wasn't the two of them and the moment they were sharing right then as he got to enjoy their food. "And when have I ever lied to you before?"

"Never" Blaine answered with a sigh, as if he was just realizing that and then turned his attention to his food.

Sam kept looking at Blaine out of the corner of his eye for some time while the latter ate in silence. Sometimes he was a complete mystery to someone like him, who always kept it simple and who didn't think twice about things most of the time. But that, far from scaring Sam, only made him want to get to know Blaine more. Why sometimes he seemed like the happiest person alive with the simplest pleasures and why sometimes he seemed to carry the weight of the whole world upon his shoulders.

"May I?" Blaine asked with a shy smile as he pointed at the remote laying forgotten on Sam's lap, effectively taking him out of his reverie. "I really hate reality shows"

Sam looked at the TV and laughed as he noticed they were effectively 'watching' a show about some young people trying to make it into Hollywood that Sam would never admit he liked to watch when he was alone. Well, maybe he would confess someday, if Blaine continued to be a part of his life. But not yet.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask" Sam answered, reciprocating Blaine's smile as he handed him the remote himself. "I told you to make yourself at home"

Blaine's unreadable expression made Sam wonder if Blaine ever got to do something as simple as run the remote himself at home, but he didn't have time to comment on it before the latter's face illuminated and the biggest grin broke on his face.

" _The nanny_!" he practically yelled in ecstasy. "Can we watch it, please?"

Sam's heart broke a little at the fact that he was asking for permission, as if he didn't have the right to indulge himself in some small pleasures every now and then, but the happiness and the hope in Blaine's face finally won and Sam ended up laughing along with him.

"Of course, man. You'll just have to introduce the characters to me"

"You've never watched _The nanny_?" Blaine asked in shock, as if appalled at the notion that someone might have lived a life without such a pleasure, which only made Sam laugh fondly at him again. "Well, we have to remedy that like right now"

"Ok" Sam answered with a chuckle as he feigned to sit more comfortably in front of the TV so he wouldn't miss a detail.

"Gosh, there are so many things I'm going to have to teach you" Blaine casually said before he realized that he had assumed too quickly that they were going to be together like that a lot more times in the future –if he only he knew how much Sam really wanted that… "I mean…"

"I'd love that" Sam interrupted him, wanting to reassure him immediately of how there was nothing he wanted more than for Blaine to be able to share everything he liked with him. "You know I trust you"

"Yeah, I know" Blaine answered with a shy smile before turning to the screen again. "Ok, that's Fran, the nanny. We love her"

"Oh, we do?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's great. Oh, and that's CC, we hate her. Well, not really hate her because she is so funny, but she is the antagonist and she hates Fran"

"Alright" Sam answered while trying not to laugh, trying to keep up with Blaine's adorable nonsense even if he couldn't care less about the show –just watching Blaine having a great time with it like that was enough for him.

"And that's Niles, the butler. He's amazing! He loves Fran in a totally platonic way but hates CC, and never misses the opportunity to let her know. He has some of the best comebacks I've ever heard, believe me"

Sam couldn't help but to smile adoringly at the other boy as he got to explain every single detail of that TV show he obviously loved so much, apparently not aware they were not even listening to a word the actors were saying in that episode. But Sam couldn't care less: he just wanted to hear him talk like that about anything, to see that passion in his eyes that made him who he was, to watch him enjoy the little pleasures of live as he forgot about everything else. And he wished Blaine could feel like that every day, instead of having to wait until Friday because Sam was the only one who gave him the space and the comfort to show his true self.

"Oh, gosh, it's over" Blaine lamented, interrupting himself mid sentence because he was still explaining something about one of the actors –Sam wasn't even sure which one. "I'm sorry, I don't think I let you hear a word"

"Don't worry, now I'm more than ready for the next time we stumble upon it" Sam answered with a reassuring wink of his eye –and the silent promise to find themselves in that situation again, comfortably sitting in front of a TV with the only prospect of hanging out and having a good time together.

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days because something had happened and Blaine wasn't just enjoying a lazy afternoon with him. Blaine had been thrown out of his apartment and sleeping on a cold theatre with hardly no food for who knew how many days. What he needed now was warmth, food and rest. And Sam had provided the first two, so it was probably time to go for the third.

"You must be tired" Sam casually commented, even if the last thing he wanted was to separate from the other boy but he knew Blaine had to be exhausted after the week he had had, both physically and emotionally.

"I guess" Blaine answered hesitantly, and Sam wondered if he really was or he just didn't want to contradict him.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll…" Sam started to offer, as the gentleman that he was, but of course Blaine wouldn't even hear of it.

"No" he simply answered.

"No what?"

"I'm not going to get you out of your room. I'll just sleep here"

"But you're my guest"

"I'm more like a squatter, so…" Blaine answered with a sad smile. "I'll be ok here, you have a really nice couch"

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?" Sam asked with an exaggerated sigh, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No" Blaine answered with a chuckle.

"Then I'll get you some sheets and a blanket. Oh, and a pillow too" Sam explained as he surrendered, getting up from the couch so he could gather all those supplies he needed to make Blaine's night as comfortable as possible.

"You're spoiling me" Blaine gratefully said to his back, to which Sam felt the need to turn around.

"It's the least I can do to make you feel better" Sam pointedly answered before turning away again, but he had enough time to see the sad yet contented smile that seemed to fill Blaine's face with his comment.

Sam made a record time in collecting his best blanket, some really nice sheets and his own pillow so he would make sure Blaine was the most comfortable he could get even if he had to sleep on the couch. And maybe some warm milk would help him sleep, he thought as he gave Blaine the linens and went to the kitchen to heat a glass of milk on the microwave for him.

"I brought you some milk… to help you sleep" Sam explained once he was back in the living room and saw that Blaine was finishing getting the couch ready to sleep.

"You're so good to me, I don't know what I did to deserve it" Blaine answered, looking in awe at his friend, almost overwhelmed at his kindness.

"Don't be silly, I'd gladly do anything for you" Sam answered matter-of-factly, because it was simply the truth, until he realized how that had sounded and he tried to defuse the situation. "You need anything else?"

"I don't think so, everything is perfect"

"Well, you know where to find me, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'll leave the door to my room ajar, ok?"

"Ok" Blaine answered with another one of his million dollar smiles that never failed to make Sam feel like he was some kind of hero just because they were directed at him. "Good night, Sammy"

"Good night, B" Sam answered and, with a tender caress to Blaine's cheek, he was gone.

Just as promised, he didn't close the door to his room once he was inside as he usually did, because it felt as if he would be abandoning Blaine in a way. That way, he could easily hear him if he needed anything, even if he doubted that Blaine would dare to bother him in the middle of the night even if he really needed something. And maybe, if he pricked his ears enough, he would be able to hear Blaine's breathing while he slept, which felt almost too intimate and too good to be true.

He usually slept in his underwear or even naked, but he knew that was out of question that night. The t-shirt would have to go off, though, as there was no way he could really sleep with it. So he took it off, got under the covers, and tried to fill his mind with the beautiful image that was Blaine's smile, as he knew there was no way sleep would find him anytime soon, given the turmoil of feelings inside of him and the fact that he was not even tired.

He decided to switch on the TV he had in there: if he used his headphones he didn't need to bother Blaine and keep him from sleeping. At least it would help him distract and hopefully calm him enough to get some sleep.

He wasn't really watching anything, just hopping through the channels again as he wondered if he should maybe watch a movie –and didn't _X-men_ sound wonderful for a night like that? –, but he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Blaine was coming until he was already at the door.

"Blaine!" Sam exclaimed in surprise, rushing to put on his t-shirt so as not to make the situation uncomfortable in a moment like that, but he got tangled with the headphones and he realized that was the reason he hadn't heard Blaine coming, even if the poor guy had probably knocked a thousand times.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" Blaine immediately apologized, and in his face Sam could see he was already regretting having entered.

"No, no, come in" Sam rushed to invite him in, finally able to efficiently rid himself of the headphones and get completely dressed again. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I…" Blaine seemed about to obey, but in the end he half turned to leave again, blushing furiously as he mumbled in shame. "I'm sorry, I should let you sleep, I didn't want to disturb you"

"No, please, tell me" Sam insisted, even sitting up on the bed in case he needed to follow the other boy.

"I just… I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to be alone yet"

Sam smiled fondly at him and at how young and innocent he looked at the moment, almost like a little child who had just woken up from a nightmare and would seek the comfort of some adult. His smile almost faltered when he remember Blaine had very real reasons to be afraid, but he composed himself so he would be able to comfort the other boy.

"Come here, you silly" Sam invited him in again, making a big show of patting the spot at the bed next to him so Blaine would understand he was expected to get comfortable. "I've got a TV here too, you know? We can watch a movie if you want"

"You don't mind?" Blaine asked, his eyes impossibly huge with hope.

"Of course not! It's Friday after all, right? It's our day, so come here under the covers, it's kind of freezing" Sam answered, even moving the covers aside as an invitation so Blaine would sit against the headboard, just as he was doing. "Besides I wasn't sleepy either but I didn't want to say anything in case you were tired"

"How are you always so considerate?" Blaine asked kind of shyly even if he was already complying and taking off his shoes so as to get under the covers.

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Always worrying about what I want or how I feel"

"Isn't that how things are supposed to work between civilized people? Especially people who care about each other?" Sam asked before he was even aware of what it meant.

"I guess" Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders, probably because of a lack of a better answer.

"You haven't experienced it that much, have you?" Sam pointedly asked when he saw Blaine looking down, his heart going to him.

"No" Blaine admitted for the first time.

"You can talk to me, you know? I will listen" Sam offered. He had been avoiding that moment all night, wanting to spare Blaine of it even if he was dying to know what had happened, but maybe he had been wrong and what Blaine really needed was to talk.

"You want to know what happened? With Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding as if he was dying to talk about it but was afraid of doing it at the same time.

"Yeah, if you want to tell me" Sam answered, leaving no room for argument that it was Blaine's decision, but that he was going to be there for him if he needed it. "I worry about you"

"Well, he threw me out" Blaine blurted out all of a sudden.

"Because of me?"

"Kind of, yeah"

"I'm so sorry" Sam apologized, even if he didn't know exactly what for.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's not like we were doing anything wrong, right?" Blaine pointedly asked, apparently reading his mind as usual.

"No" Sam answered with no hesitation, because that was the truth.

"But he doesn't agree with that" Blaine continued with a sad smile. "He accused me of cheating. Gosh, he was so angry! I don't think I had ever seen him like that"

Sam held his breath, waiting to hear the worst things he could imagine, but he refrained from saying anything because he didn't want to discourage Blaine now that he had started opening up to him.

"He called me _whore_ and a _good-for-nothing_ … He was sure I had been sleeping with you because that's the only thing I'm good for"

"Gosh, Blaine, you know that's not true, right?" Sam said, picking up Blaine's hand in his as if that way he would be able to share some of his strength with him.

"But maybe I should have talked to him about you from the beginning, you know?" Blaine contradicted him, and Sam couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't a hint of truth in that –after all, he had been surprised to discover Kurt had no idea who he was, even if they had been hanging out every week for a while–. "I can understand he would think that when I was hiding you from him"

"Can I ask you…" Sam interrupted his discourse for a second, because he really needed to know. "Why did you hide me from him?"

"Because I didn't want him to ruin the first good thing that had happened to me in so long" Blaine answered honestly, his eyes starting to shine with tears he refused to shed, but that were enough to break Sam's heart. "But he did. He did it anyway, he tried to turn it into something wrong and dirty"

"But you know it isn't"

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed with a smile, rearranging the links of their hands so they could entwine their fingers together instead in a more intimate gesture. "But there was no way to convince him. He went crazy, Sam"

"Crazy how?" Sam asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"Sam, I didn't break my phone… Kurt did. On purpose" Blaine explained, not able to hold back the tears anymore as his voice broke with his story. "He just… threw it to the floor with all his forces and trampled on it like a madman"

"What?" Sam asked, not being able to believe what he was hearing.

"He throws things sometimes, when he gets really angry, but I had never seen him do something like that"

"Blaine, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sam asked as he took both of Blaine's hands in his in desperation, terrified about what the boy he loved might have gone through with such an aggressive partner.

"No, no, don't worry" Blaine immediately reassured him, squeezing Sam's hand in gratitude for his worried. "He didn't touch me. We have never fought that way"

Sam sighed in relief for a moment, momentarily relieved that at least Blaine hadn't been physically hurt, but he still felt as if he could kill that Kurt guy if he ever dared to even lay a finger on Blaine again.

"You're being honest, right?" Sam had to ask, still worried. "You're not just saying it for my sake, are you?"

"No, Sam" Blaine promised with a sad smile and a gentle caress to the side of Sam's face with the back of his fingers in a grateful gesture that made the blond's heart beat twice as fast than he was already doing it. "I swear to you, he didn't hurt me"

"So how did you end up in the street without any money?" Sam asked, again taking Blaine's hand in his as if he wasn't able to break the contact between them so Blaine would feel he was not alone.

"He just took my keys from me, put a few pieces of clothing into this bag and threw it at me as he pushed me outside. He just pushed me out of my home like I was nothing, Sam, while I was begging him not to do it. Like everything we had shared had meant nothing"

Blaine couldn't help it anymore and broke into soft sobs at the reminder of what had happened only a week ago. Sam felt very close to tears himself at having to see him so devastated, but he was resolute to be his source of strength so he held back his own tears and embraced him strongly to his chest.

"You're here now" Sam whispered into his ear, hoping to at least stop those sobs that were making his heart ache so intensely. "And I've got. Everything is going to be okay"

"No, it's not" Blaine contradicted him, breaking the embrace so he could look into Sam's eyes to continue with his story. "Because he left me with nothing"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, apprehensive about what he had not heard yet.

"I went to a motel that night and when I tried to pay in the morning with my card I discovered he had emptied our joint account" Blaine continued even if his voice kept shaking. "All my money was in that account, Sam, he always insisted to put all our money in that account and now I have nothing"

"He did what?"

"And he won't pick my calls from the shop or school, or even open the door for me even when I can hear he's inside"

"So you've been sleeping at the theatre all week? It must be… freezing in there" Sam said, appalled to hear the whole extent of what had happened.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, we don't have any friends to go to and I didn't know how to get you…" Blaine explained, lowering his gaze in shame. "So I stayed at the theatre after the show on Saturday, hoping no one would catch me. I know Geoffrey, the usher guy, saw me once, but he feigned not having seen me and he let me stay. I don't know what I would have done if he had thrown me out"

"And what about your brother? I know you said you didn't have a good relationship with your family, but…"

"Cooper hates Kurt" Blaine explained with a humorless laugh. "He actually hates him, and he hates that we're together. They have never seen each other eye to eye and when I had to choose… Kurt made sure there was not a choice to make. We've hardly spoken since then and Cooper has never forgiven me for that"

"But even then, if you had called him I'm sure he would have…"

"I ruined my relationship with him, Sam, I can't go asking for his help when things get rough if I let Kurt remove him from my life" Blaine tried to make Sam understand, even if the blond was having trouble keeping his anger from consuming him at everything Kurt had done to him during their time together. "Besides…"

"What?" Sam encouraged him to continue, thinking there was nothing that could surprise him anymore but afraid at the same time that he might be wrong.

"Deep down I think… I think I was expecting for Kurt to reconsider his decision and ask me to come back. He had never stayed angry for so long" Blaine admitted in embarrassment, and Sam wondered if he was starting to see that his relationship with Kurt was not normal and that he shouldn't accept just everything that happened between them. But he knew it was too soon for that, so he decided to focus on more practical things for the time being.

"But you can't stay in that theatre, Blaine, you're going to catch a pneumonia or something!" Sam objected, his heart breaking at the thought of Blaine shivering under some blanket, curling in a corner of that huge place.

"And what the hell I'm supposed to do, Sam? I can't even pay for a motel until my next paycheck" Blaine protested, angrily erasing the trace of the tears he hadn't been able to avoid from his cheeks.

"Maybe we could… I dunno, maybe we could report him?"

"What? No, Sam, I'm not going to report him! I can't do that to him!"

"Well, he wasn't that considerate towards you when he threw you out and made sure you didn't have anywhere to go or a phone to call for help!" Sam tried to make him see, though he could see Blaine was not going to be too receptive to that kind of arguments.

"It was just an outburst" Blaine tried to justify him.

"An outburst that has been going on for a week, Blaine. We have to do something"

"Even if I wanted, I can't report him for making me leave his apartment and taking money from an account with his name, right?"

"It was your money too!"

"I doubt that would make much of a difference to the eyes of the law"

"I can't believe he would do something like that" Sam angrily retorted when he couldn't control himself anymore. "That son of a bitch, if I could…"

"Sam, don't" Blaine immediately stopped him.

"Don't what? Are you going to defend him?" Sam snapped with more than a bit of annoyance.

"No" Blaine answered with a conciliatory hand to Sam's thigh. "But I don't want to hear you saying those things. You're not like that"

Sam sighed in a desperate attempt to calm down. Blaine was right: the last thing he needed was to see him like that. Sam was supposed to be his haven, that person he knew would never hurt him and who would move heaven and earth just to help him. He didn't need another version of his damned boyfriend, and Sam would make sure he would never remind him of that bastard.

"Come here" Sam said as he let his back rest against the headboard again and motioned for Blaine to cuddle up to him, knowing he needed some comfort that he was happy to provide.

Blaine hesitated for a second, afraid of taking too many liberties even if he had been Sam himself asking him to, but in the end he surrendered and cuddled up on Sam's chest, sighing in contentment when Sam's arms closed warmly around his smaller frame, as if there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

"We can forget about him for tonight, if that's what you want" Sam offered while daring to place a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead that was gladly received with a smile. "We can finish talking about this tomorrow"

"Yes, please" he answered, which Sam completely understood because he knew how much worse things usually looked at night. Better to take care of such matters in the morning.

Careful so as not to jostle him too much, Sam grabbed the covers, forgotten until then, and threw them over the both of them, making extra sure to cover Blaine's shoulder so he wouldn't go cold.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Sam asked, even if he could guess the answer himself when Blaine was almost purring as Sam's fingers starting massaging his scalp in a slow and comforting motion.

"Yeah, I'm perfect" Blaine mumbled, as if talking any louder would represent too much of an effort.

"I was just going to rewatch _X-Men: First class,_ but I can look for something else if you want"

"No, please! Let's! I haven't watched any of the new films!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, suddenly interested again.

"What? You serious?" Sam asked, this time him being the one to feign how outrageous that thought was.

"Yeah, Kurt didn't… I haven't had the chance" Blaine corrected himself so they wouldn't have to talk about Kurt again, though Sam knew better.

"Well, we've got to fix that right away" Sam said as he grabbed the remote on his nightstand and switched the TV on. "Seems like I'm not the only one who needs to learn a thing or two"

"Looks like so" Blaine answered with a chuckle.

Sam selected the movie they were going to watch on the TV and got more comfortable against the headboard, ready to have a relaxed and funny time with his friend. But he thought his heart was going to melt with emotion when Blaine cuddled up more closely to his chest and threw his arm around Sam's waist in a half embrace, making Sam wonder if heaven wouldn't be something very similar to that.

"You know, I've always been a fan of Wolverine, but this Magneto…" Blaine joked after a few minutes, making Sam laugh wholeheartedly at the unexpectedness of it.

"Oh, look at you, you naughty boy" Sam exclaimed between laughs. "You pretending to be all innocent and pure"

"Hey, I have eyes, you know?" Blaine answered before he really understood what Sam said and started laughing again. "When have I ever pretended to be any of that?"

"All the time!" Sam protested, not letting go of Blaine even when the latter tried to rise from him to playfully slap his chest. "Always so well mannered and perfect and everything"

"You idiot" Blaine chuckled, though Sam was glad to see he was not offended in the least by the way he let his head fall on his chest again. "I don't know how I stand you"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" Sam insisted, suddenly serious.

"Of course, you can trust me" Blaine said, sounding almost worried at what suddenly looked so serious, even raising his body from Sam's chest again so he could look at him.

"I kinda ship Erik and Charles" Sam said in his most serious tone even if he had to fight so hard not to laugh at what he knew was going to be the answer.

"You bastard!" Blaine jokingly insulted him as he once away slapped Sam's arm in a playful way. "I thought it was something serious!"

"It is!" Sam protested, taking Blaine's hand in his to stop another upcoming blow. "It's my reputation we're talking about! I'm supposed to love _X-Men_ because of all the action, and not because I want the main characters to kiss!"

"Oh my God, you're such an idiot indeed" Blaine added with a hearty laugh.

"Hey, it's that the answer I get for trusting you with my most inner secret?" Sam mockingly protested, even tickling Blaine's side a bit for better measure. "And come on, tell me you don't ship them"

"Of course I ship them, gosh, have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"You ship them more than Aragorn and Legolas?"

"Please, no one could beat Aragorn and Legolas!" Blaine answered as if offended at the notion.

It took them both a couple of seconds to burst out laughing at the most stupid and senseless conversation they had had until then. Sam thought he couldn't love Blaine more than when his eyes filled with tears from laughter this time, because he loved that Blaine was such a giggler: that meant that Sam's new goal in life would be to make him laugh in such an unrestricted and natural way as he was doing at that moment.

But he was wrong: he loved him even more when he once again let his head fall on Sam's shoulder, a smile still wide in his face, and sighed in contentment when Sam's arms closed more closely around him.

"Thank you, Sammy" he whispered after a minute, and Sam didn't need any more words to know what he meant.

"You're more than welcome" Sam answered, equally low, with another kiss to Blaine's forehead, glad that he had been able to make him feel better, even if it was only for a little while.

They fell in a comfortable silence for a while after that, secure in each other's arms and in the warmth their bodies provided, watching the movie even if none of them seemed that interested in it anymore. Until Blaine broke the silence again.

"I missed you tonight at the theatre" Blaine confessed in a shy way, as if he felt he didn't have the right to even say it but couldn't help himself at the same time.

"I was there" Sam confessed after a few seconds of hesitation.

"You were?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of shock as he raised his gaze towards the other boy.

"Yeah, I just… I stayed at the back, so you wouldn't see me" Sam explained.

"Why?"

"Because… we were angry the last time we met, I didn't know if you would want me there" Sam continued in complete honesty. "The last thing I wanted was to make you lose your concentration or make you feel uncomfortable while you performed or whatever"

Blaine didn't seem to know what to say, but he was not going to act as if he hadn't just heard him. He carefully extricated from Sam's embrace and sat up on the bed, facing him, as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Then why did you come?" he finally asked, looking so serious that Sam sat up too and finally decided to switch the TV off to give him his full attention.

"Because I needed to know if you were alright" Sam admitted, before deciding to go a step further in his revelation. "And because I needed to see you"

Sam hardly had time to react before he saw Blaine's upper body coming closer to him and suddenly his lips were on his. It was hardly more than a touch of skins, innocent and simple, but it was surely the sweetest kiss Sam had ever had. But it was hardly enough, he thought once he was able to get his brain to function again, and he was about to cup Blaine's cheek to deepen the kiss when the latter abruptly retreated.

"Gosh, Sam, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Blaine tried to apologize, blushing with a shame that Sam hated to see in him, especially when he had done nothing wrong –and the only thing Sam wanted in the world was for him to do it again.

Not wanting to hear any more apologies, Sam shut him up with a gentle finger to his lips.

"Don't even dare to apologize" he whispered, almost afraid of breaking the moment.

Blaine let himself be silenced but didn't move his gaze from Sam's, as if he didn't know what to do but couldn't bring himself to stop looking at him. And gosh, those eyes… Those amazingly big and round golden eyes of his that usually were already enough to bring Sam's defenses down, and that now were so full of confusion and hesitation, but also of lust and some other sentiment that Sam hoped could be love…

Sam searched on those eyes for some kind of sign that Blaine hadn't just acted on an impulse and really wanted for something to happen, as the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of his current vulnerability and hurt him in the long run. But it was there, in the way he still had to move, in the way he wouldn't stop looking at Sam, in the way he hadn't even separated an inch away from him in spite of how ashamed he seemed to be. And Sam knew Blaine wanted it as much as he did.

Driven by all the love he felt for the other boy and the encouragement his actions had given him, Sam covered the small distance separating them and captured Blaine's lips in a slow kiss that lingered. He waited for Blaine to react before taking it any further, but as soon as Blaine timidly opened his mouth to accept Sam's tongue, Sam tenderly cupped Blaine's neck with both hands and deepened the kiss as he had been dreaming to do since the first night they met.

Kissing Blaine felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he thought he was going to die with emotion when Blaine rose on his knees so he could turn completely to him. Following his lead, Sam did the same and immediately took the chance to envelop Blaine's waist with his arms, bringing him impossibly close, almost as if he wanted for both of them to melt together. Without breaking the kiss for more than a second to take some much needed breath, Blaine put his arms around Sam's shoulders in an intimate embrace, and it was like this when their chests really came into contact and Sam could feel Blaine's heart beating madly with emotion and desire.

Their kissing becoming more frantic with each passing moment, Sam's hand started wandering underneath Blaine's sweatshirt, and he felt the latter's body immediately arching at his touch as he softly moaned into his mouth. But his skin was so soft and tempting that Sam needed so much more, he needed to see and touch every inch of it just in case he never got to do it again. So when Blaine's hand also got curios on his back, he took it as a hint and only broke the kiss for a second to get rid of his own t-shirt, laughing internally at the fact that just a while ago he had felt the need to cover himself with that same shirt when Blaine appeared into his room. Never in a million years would he have been able to imagine how things were going to change in so little time. But he didn't stop himself to give it much thought.

He kissed Blaine again once and then separated from him just enough to be able to look at his face, only to discover he had never looked so beautiful as he did in that moment: his eyes looked even bigger than ever, full of lust and love and hope; his lips were incredibly red and swollen from all the kissing, and his skin was flushed with arousal. Sam couldn't keep himself from running his knuckles down his cheek in the most tender way, making Blaine sigh with his actions, but then his hand never stopped there and arrived to the top of the zipper in his sweatshirt. He hesitated for a second, but the almost imperceptible nod Blaine gave was enough to convince him to proceed, so his fingers closed around the zipper and he started moving it down agonizingly slowly. He noticed how Blaine's breathing accelerated with each passing second, probably as expectant and impatient as he was himself, but he didn't seem to be able to move, or maybe he just wanted to see what Sam had in mind, the blond didn't honestly know. But Sam was not going to let him down and didn't stop until he had completely unzipped the sweatshirt. And the vision that rewarded him at the end made all the waiting worth it.

"You're so beautiful" he said, his voice no more than a whisper while one of his hands timidly moved to run a way of caresses across Blaine exposed chest.

Blaine gave Sam a look of surprise, almost as if he couldn't believe that someone could think that about him, or that he would take the time to admire him and make him feel beautiful instead of just wanting to get something out of him. Whatever was the case, Sam hated to get that reaction of him so he hurried to kiss him again while his hands slowly made the sweatshirt slide from Blaine's shoulders and let it fall so his arms could envelop him completely again. Only that this time there weren't any clothes between them, and both of them moaned in unison when their naked skins came into contact, almost as if it burnt.

Blaine's arms came around his shoulders again while he got lost into the kiss, only this time didn't remain still and travelled across the expand of Sam's wide back now that it was shirtless, almost as if he was trying to memorize every inch of the skin there –or maybe he was just trying to kill him with desire, judging by how fast his heart was beating with his actions–. Blaine's hands and caresses were as sweet and caring and he was, though with a hint of desperation that was driving Sam crazy.

It wasn't long until all of that wasn't enough anymore, and Sam started gently pushing Blaine's backwards without even breaking the kiss until the latter ended up laying down on his back, giving Sam the chance to climb on top of him. Now their bodies were perfectly aligned from head to toe, and it was almost more than Sam could take. Especially when he bended his neck backwards a bit so he could look into Blaine's face and asset how he was feeling, and all he could find there was the smallest smile and all the trust in the world.

Driven by the biggest urge of making Blaine feel how loved and wanted he was, he moved his lips to the side of Blaine's inviting neck and left there a gentle kiss that elicited the sweetest sigh from him. Then his tongue was added to the mix and, before he knew it, he was travelling all across his neck with it, trying to memorize the taste of his skin, until he arrived to the sweet point where neck meets shoulder and left a gentle bite there.

Blaine's fingers came to accommodate on the back of the blond's head, even moving through his long bangs so he could slowly caress his scalp, and that only made Sam want more. So after another long kiss to Blaine's mouth, which he had been missing already, he continued with the dancing of his lips down Blaine's body and they were careful to cover every inch of his chest, marveling at how much it made his breathing accelerat with it. It made him momentarily sad to realize how new everything seemed to be for Blaine, to know that he never got to experience such a dedication –or at least he didn't anymore– and Sam didn't want to even imagine what kind of lover Kurt was, given how selfish he was. But he didn't want to lose a second of their wonderful intercourse thinking about that bastard, so he continued down until his lips closed around one of Blaine's nipples. And the way Blaine loudly moaned and his head rolled backwards with pleasure before he was even aware of it, was enough to send shivers all along his own body.

Sam noticed how Blaine was letting him take the lead, but he was glad to see he was not shying away from it, just letting himself go because he probably was too surprised at his own desire or too turned on to even react. The thing is Sam could see he was deeply enjoying the moment and not doing it because he felt he owed Sam anything, because Sam would never forgive himself if Blaine did something for him he didn't really want to. So Sam just moved to the other nipple and let his tongue coil around it, eliciting exactly the same reaction again.

"Come here" Blaine half ordered, half pleaded after a second, once he was in control of himself even if his voice had never sounded huskier, and gently pulled Sam's hair to force him up again.

Sam obeyed and had to reciprocate the wide smile he found in Blaine's swollen lips when they were face to face again.

"Kiss me" Blaine added while cupping the back of Sam's neck, and the latter found he could only obey at such loving and sweet orders.

They took their time to savor each other, knowing they were not in any rush and wanting to make the moment last forever. Sam's hand moved to caress the curls falling on Blaine's forehead, marveled at how soft they were and how intimate it felt to feel them while their mouths melted against each other like that. But Blaine seemed to be implicitly giving him permission to do whatever he wanted with him –was almost begging him to do it–, so his hands started wandering around his body again, caressing his chest, his side, his belly… And when his hands had already conquered all those places, his lips moved to do it again.

Only this time they didn't stop at Blaine's chest and continued further down to his stomach, to that adorable belly that made Blaine blush when it came to contact with Sam's lips –making Sam wonder if he had some kind of complex about that.

"God, I love your tummy" Sam murmured against Blaine's skin between all the kisses, wanting to send away any kind of insecurity Blaine might have –or someone might have created– about his body.

It was then when Sam's lips found an obstacle in the form of Blaine's pants and Sam raised his face to look at him before going any further. He knew everything had been flowing exquisitely until then but… he didn't want to assume anything.

"Can I…?" Sam tried to ask, but found there was no voice left in him to even finish the question.

Of course Blaine seemed to understand what he was asking and smiled fondly at him before giving him a simple answer.

"Yes"

Chuckling with nervousness, Sam got on his knees and firmly grabbed the waistband of Blaine's pants and pulled it down along with his underwear, taking his time to undress one leg, then the other, until Blaine was left completely naked in front of him and he had to remind himself to breathe while he got to watch him in all his glory for the first time.

He was not sure he had completely recovered his breath before Blaine stole it again, sitting up to capture his lips in a powerful kiss in one swift move. But he didn't have the time to think about what was happening before Blaine's hands were on the roundness of his ass, efficiently pulling his own clothes down for him, and Sam could only react to lift his knees a little so Blaine could finish undressing him and there was nothing coming between them anymore.

Blaine again lay down on his back and brought Sam down with him, though this time Sam made sure to lie down between Blaine's open legs, so when their lower bodies came fully into contact for the first time and Sam teasingly rolled his hips for more friction, both of them went crazy and groaned with pleasure in what was the start of something amazing.

That night hardly any words were exchanged as their chests collided, as their lips met frantically one time after the other, as tongues travelled around the other's naked and sweated skin. They moved and moaned and thrust together, everything feeling new and familiar at the same time as they became one in the most passionate and tender of ways. And when they reached their climax almost at the same time a good while later, Sam doubted he was ever going to feel so complete again, as if everything was meant to be, as if there was no way he could ever love someone again as he was loving Blaine at the moment.

He was lying on his back, only a few minutes later, trying to get his heart beat at a normal pace again after their passionate lovemaking, when the rustle of sheets at his side alerted him that Blaine was leaving their haven.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with a gentle hand to Blaine's arm, almost afraid he was going to lose him forever if he let him leave that bed.

"I... I thought I'd move to the couch, like we agreed to" Blaine answered in a whisper, suddenly shy again, suddenly feeling like he had to try so hard again. "I didn't want to disturb you"

"I'd rather you just stay here" Sam answered in a rush, turning the grip on Blaine's arm into gentle caresses to convince him instead of forcing him –as there was nothing he wanted more than to spend the night in Blaine's arms, but he wanted the other to want it to. "If you want to"

"Ok" Blaine simply answered, as if he had been dying to hear those words, but in the end he didn't have the courage in him for more than to lie down with his back to Sam, still unsure about how to act around him after what had just happened.

Sam sighed with sadness, once again hating that damned bastard for making Blaine so insecure and unworthy of anyone's caring, but he was not going to surrender in making Blaine feel how loved whatever it took.

"Can I hold you?" Sam asked in just a whisper at Blaine's ear, noticing how it made the other shiver.

"Yes" Blaine answered, just as softly, a few seconds later, almost as if it had been too difficult to resist even if he had been trying to.

Moved by an unstoppable need of melting their bodies and their souls together after what had just happened, Sam moved impossibly close to Blaine so every inch of their still bare bodies would be in contact while he spooned him, and both his arms went around him in the closest and more honest embrace he had ever given, even if the tension on Blaine's muscles told him so much about what the other boy was feeling.

"Relax now, B" he whispered again before placing a soft kiss to the side of Blaine's neck. "I've got you"

"I know" Blaine answered with a sigh as he let his muscles relax and one of his hands came to rest on top of Sam's arm and started caressing it up and down.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again" Sam added before finally resting his forehead on the back of Blaine's neck with the intention of not separating from him all night.

And Blaine never answered to that, but by the contented sigh that escaped his lips and the way he curled more closely against Sam's chest, the blond knew he believed him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So... thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6

_As usual,_

 _ **Mmack1026:**_ _hey, I never left this story! I just don't have the time or the energy to write more quickly nowadays! :) I'm glad you found my 'sex scene' (not really) classy ;) I don't know if I'm going to continue with "A year" because it hurts me too much nowadays for personal reasons, but we'll see. Thank you!_

 ** _RHatch89:_** _Awww, thanks!_

 _ **Gleeville:**_ _Oh, wow, thanks again! Yeah, we hate Kurt and love Sam, it's as simple as that :) I'm glad you liked the love scene. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _cariñín! yeah, I hate Kurt too! Of course he didn't have the right to do any of that, but we already know their relationship was not normal. Oh, don't worry about blam happening so fast, is not going to be so easy. Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _wow, thank you so much! Yeah, Kurt did exceed himself this time but well... you could already see it was not exactly a healthy relationship. And yeah, probably Kurt was a selfish lover, all things considered. You're right, they're going to have to fix so many things yet, even if Sam is working so hard to make him feel loved again. I'm so glad you're liking your story! Thank you so much!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I know you're going to hate me for that, it was not supposed to end here, but it was getting so long I had to divide it. Hope you still like it and you can forgive me!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

The first thing Sam did at waking up was throwing the blanket that was asphyxiating him. Gosh, he was hot! Why the hell was he covered from head to toe, when he always got so hot at night? He usually didn't even use blankets! But then everything came back in a rush: how he had brought Blaine to spend the night in his apartment after discovering his damned partner had thrown him out of his home, how they had eaten Chinese food together in front of the TV, how he had held him to his chest when Blaine was unable to sleep, how he had embraced him while he cried. And how they had passionately made love in that same bed and how he had spooned him more closely than he had ever done with anyone for hours after that.

But Blaine was not there anymore, nor any sign that he had even been there apart from a faint trail of his unique essence on the sheets. And just the thought that Blaine had been so upset about what had happened as to leave without a word was enough to bring tears to Sam's eyes. But come on, if he had been unable to get Blaine out of his head before, what was he supposed to do now that he had had a taste of what loving him could be? Now that he had seen him coming undone at his hands? Now that he knew how every inch of his skin tasted and still had the remainder of how his lips felt in every inch of his?

Now that he knew what it was for his heart never to regain its normal pace after making love just because of how he felt at holding the other person close to it all night? How was that even possible?

The sound of a mug falling a bit too loudly on the kitchen top made Sam jump out of his skin and, immediately after that, almost cry with relief: so Blaine was still there, then. He probably was just too restless, or feeling too awkward, to stay in bed, but that was all: he hadn't disappeared. Sam laughed to himself at how stupid he was: of course it had been Blaine the one to cover him with the blanket, still not knowing him enough to know how hot he usually got at dawn. In fact, it was so tender that Blaine would worry about him being cold that Sam couldn't erase the smile from his face, even if he was kind of nervous about how things were going to be between them now. At least he knew Blaine was not angry at him nor didn't hate him, if he worried about him catching a cold.

Well, he would never found out if he didn't make it out of bed, right? Though he could have kicked himself in the shin when he was about to reach the door to his bedroom and he discovered he was as naked as the day he was born. Not exactly the way he wanted to keep things casual, Sam thought as he blushed at the implications of his lack of clothes, even if he was alone. Though of course he couldn't say he regretted it. Like at all.

"Good morning" he said as soon as he arrived to the kitchen, already dressed in the same clothes than last night, where he found Blaine sitting to the table and sipping something from a mug tightly held between his hands.

The urge to caress his hair, to kiss his cheek or to offer any other affective gesture was strong, but he didn't think Blaine was ready for that, so he refrained from doing it.

"Morning" Blaine answered in a soft and shy voice that had nothing to do with the one he had used last night when he ordered Sam to kiss him. So Sam was probably right and Blaine wasn't ready for romance after all.

"When I woke up alone I was afraid you had run away" Sam confessed, even if he tried to feign he was joking.

"No, of course not" Blaine answered with an embarrassed chuckle, and Sam was glad that at least he wasn't too ashamed to hold his gaze and they still could carry a normal conversation. "I would never do that after how kind you've been to me"

"Breakfast?" Sam offered as he walked the rest of the way to the fridge, more so he would have something to do than because he was hungry.

"Sure" Blaine answered even if he sounded as interested in eating as Sam was himself. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to make some coffee"

"No, of course not, I told you to make yourself at home" Sam answered while affectively booping the tip of Blaine's nose before he was even aware he was doing it.

"Thanks" Blaine answered, already blushing at Sam's attentions –almost as if last night hadn't happened… or maybe it was exactly because of that–. "I can't seem to be able to think without it"

"Is there something you need to think about?" Sam casually but deliberately asked, not knowing how to break the ice so they could talk about what had happened last night –and above all, about what it meant.

"What do you think?" Blaine answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I know" Sam answered as he forgot all about breakfast and sat in front of his friend.

A strange silence fell between them as both of them tried to put their thoughts in order. Sam was not an idiot, he knew that the fact that Blaine had slept with him didn't mean they were a couple or anything. He had known even before it started. But he was at a loss about what was going on in Blaine's brain, and he desperately needed to know if there was a chance for them to be together. Or, in the contrary: if they had damaged their friendship forever.

Unfortunately Blaine managed to find his voice sooner than he did.

"Sam, I... it can't happen again" Blaine said in a tone that sounded embarrassed, almost ashamed. Whether it was because he had allowed himself to let go like that or because he was afraid Sam would think he had used him to feel better, Sam didn't honestly know.

"Do you regret it?" Sam directly asked even if he didn't mean to, and held his breath before hearing the answer to a question that could potentially break his heart.

"It's not that" Blaine answered without hesitation, letting Sam see that was not the problem –at all–. "But I have a boyfriend"

"Do you?" Sam asked, not able to keep a tint of sarcasm out of his tone.

"Well, he... he will apologize and ask me to go back home, I'm sure. He always does"

"You mean... he's thrown you out before?" Sam asked, not being able to believe what he was hearing –and about the fact Blaine didn't seem to find it strange.

"Just a couple of times" Blaine answered, kind of dismissively. "And it's not like you're going to ask me to marry you just because of what happened last night, right?"

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that" Sam tried to explain himself.

"Sam, you're not in a relationship, yet you have condoms and lube just ready in your bedside table" Blaine explained with a smile that looked kind of sad –or even disappointed?–. "Tina said you had a lot of flings. Don't take me for an idiot, please"

"No, I..."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm not judging you or anything, you're free to do what you want and I'm obviously not going to think less of you because of that" Blaine rushed to explain, and Sam couldn't help but to fall even more deeply for him at how considerate he always was towards him. "It just... it feels like I'm just one more on the list"

"No, of course you aren't, Blaine" Sam answered with no hesitation, even taking Blaine's hand in his across the table so the latter would be convinced he was not lying. "Never"

"I know it's not exactly the same, because we're friends and we care about each other but... it's not like what I have with Kurt, is it?"

"I really hope not" Sam snorted.

"Sam..." Blaine said in a warning tone, but this time Sam was not willing to back down: whether he had any chance with Blaine or not, he didn't want him to go back to that bastard who was hurting him so much.

"I've been biting my tongue all this time, Blaine, but you need to hear it: Kurt doesn't love you" Sam stated, even if he hated having to be so rough, but he needed to make a point. "That's not love. At least not anymore, if it ever was"

"What the hell do you know?" Blaine asked, obviously more than a bit offended even if he didn't even raise his voice –though Sam's hand felt incredibly empty when Blaine abruptly let go of it. "You don't even know him"

"Blaine, I would never throw the person I love out of his home because of a disagreement!" Sam tried to make him see.

"It's his apartment, he can do whatever he wants"

"How long have you been living there?"

"Er… about three years"

"And the fact that it's still _his_ apartment doesn't tell you anything?" Sam said with a humorless laugh that he immediately regretted, seeing how it made Blaine shift uncomfortable in his seat, as if all those questions were making him feel small.

"Well, he has his faults, like everyone else, but..." Blaine tried to defend him, much softer this time, almost as if he didn't believe his own words. So Sam took the chance and grabbed his hand again, glad to see he didn't refuse the contact.

"It's not about faults, Blaine" Sam explained, trying to sound kinder and more comprehensive so Blaine would understand he was only worrying about him. "But I had to see you cry just last night in this same room because of how small he made you feel when he ignored your pleas and still physically pushed you out of his apartment. He broke your phone so you wouldn't be able to talk to me, for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry if I was such a bother, I thought that was what you were offering when you said you were there for me" Blaine said in obvious annoyance, and Sam was glad to finally see some anger in him, even if it was directed at him.

Maybe not everything was lost. Maybe Blaine was still able to fight for himself.

"Of course it was, I never said you were a bother!" Sam rushed to correct him, not wanting for Blaine to think he had been a bother in any way. "It just… it broke my heart to see you like that"

Blaine seemed to understand how Sam was only worrying about his wellbeing as his anger disappeared from his face in an instant and was replaced by that sadness that was so characteristic of him –and that Sam hated so much. So the blond took his chance and lifted Blaine's face with a gentle hand under his chin that later moved to caress his cheek in a tender gesture meant to reassure Blaine of the fact that there was someone on his side.

"I can't keep seeing you getting abused like that and do nothing about it, you know?" Sam softly explained, looking intently at Blaine so he would know how honest he was.

"Kurt has never laid a finger on me" Blaine refuted and, even if he sounded honest, it didn't help to make Sam worry less about him.

"Physical abuse isn't the only form of abuse, Blaine" Sam explained, surprised at the way Blaine fell silent for a moment even if he had opened his mouth to speak, as if he had never thought about that. "He doesn't love you, he just wants to control you and keep a short reign on you because he doesn't want to be alone"

"He threw me out, didn't he? How's that trying to control me?" Blaine asked, and Sam couldn't decide if Blaine was trying to refute his arguments or he was frankly asking for Sam to help him understand what was happening.

But he didn't care: Blaine was really listening to him and he had to take his chance.

"Because he took all your money to make sure you wouldn't have anywhere to go. So when he has given you your lesson, he will say sorry without even meaning it and you'll come back to him with your lesson learned"

"Do you think I'm such an idiot that I would let myself manipulate like that?"

"Of course not" Sam answered with a sigh, hoping to avoid Blaine getting upset again at what felt like a personal attack towards him. "But abusers know how to do it so you won't even notice until you're totally under their reign. You're not an idiot, Blaine, you're just a victim"

Blaine took a few seconds to let Sam's words sink in, giving him the hope he had caused enough of an impact on him so that he would start seeing things differently. But of course it was not going to be that easy, considering Kurt had been messing with his head for years.

"Kurt is not like that, Sam" Blaine calmly explained after a couple of minutes. "Kurt… he saved me. I should be grateful to him instead of cheating on him"

"Why do you think you owe him so much?" Sam asked, desperate to understand. "What the hell did he do for you to deserve such a debt?"

"Just when I finished college I came out to my parents" Blaine started explaining in a soft and shaky voice that told Sam how much he still hurt about whatever had happened back then. "I guess they had always suspected something, but hearing me say it and being proud about it was too much, I guess. They threw me out with nothing, Sam, and pretended I never existed. Kurt was already in New York, he is a year older than me so he was already in NYADA. We had been fooling around in high school, in Ohio, but when I called him and told him what had happened he convinced me to move to New York immediately and took me in. I don't even know what would have been of me if it hadn't been for him"

"You were already going to move to New York anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything. He still took care of me when I needed him"

"Ok, maybe he did back then" Sam had to admit so Blaine wouldn't think he wasn't being reasonable. "But hasn't it occurred to you that he has been calling in that favor since then? How many times has he reminded you of how much you owe him?"

The lack of answer in Blaine's part told Sam everything he needed to know.

"Look, I can understand you are grateful to him for that" Sam conceded, unconsciously tracing comforting paths in the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb, "but… it's been years since then. And you've been at his side all this time. I think you paid your debt"

His words were again met with silence, but that silence was much more asphyxiating when it was accompanied by the unshed tears that were making Blaine's eyes shine.

"I care about you so much" Sam confessed, even if he avoided telling Blaine about how he really felt because he knew it was not the moment and Blaine needed to fix so many things before even thinking about that. "And I know you don't want to hear it but… you're never going to be happy at Kurt's side because he's always going to try and make you feel small and worthless so you think you can't aspire to something better, so you believe you should be grateful he allows you to be his boyfriend"

"He doesn't do that" Blaine tried to protest, but he didn't seem too convinced himself anymore.

"Oh, he does, Blaine" Sam insisted, picking both of Blaine's hands in his. "And it's in your hands to put an end to it, and you know it. Deep down you know that's what you really want to do, even if it's scary because you think you can't make it on your own"

"And I can't" Blaine retorted in a broken whisper.

"Oh my God, Blaine, you so can" Sam contradicted him, his heart breaking at the lack of confidence Blaine had in himself so he gently shook his hands as if to make him react. "You can do whatever you want. You're so talented and clever"

"I'm not, Sam" Blaine answered with a sad smile, letting go of one of Sam's hands to erase a couple of tears that had finally made their way down his cheeks. "I appreciate you saying it, but… I'm not such a great thing. I'm just a stupid, talentless cheater"

"That's what Kurt told you, right?"

"But… he was right in the end, wasn't he?"

"About what?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I was cheating on him" Blaine answered enigmatically.

"What? No, Blaine, nothing happened between us until last night" Sam protested. Ok, maybe Blaine could consider the last night as cheating if he still thought Kurt was his boyfriend, but before that? It didn't make sense.

"The fact we didn't kiss or have sex until last night doesn't mean nothing happened, Sam" Blaine explained with an embarrassed shrug of his shoulders.

"What?" Sam asked, not daring to believe what Blaine seemed to be implying.

"I knew what was happening" Blaine confirmed it to him, making his heart race faster than it had ever done. "Why do you think it always took me so long to answer your texts? Because I needed to find the right moment to open them, when Kurt was not around, so he wouldn't see how I couldn't keep a smile off my face when you texted me. I was feeling some very real things in each of our dates… or however you want to call them. When you held my foot on your lap in the Japanese restaurant, or when we sang together on the street, or when we held hands in the cinema… I knew all of those were making me feel things I wasn't supposed to feel. And I still let them happen"

"Blaine, I…" Sam tried to answer even if he couldn't seem to find his voice after such a revelation so he could make Blaine understand that, whatever he had felt, it had been more than reciprocated.

"No, you don't have to say anything" Blaine interrupted him before he could even try –because, as usual, he didn't even consider it possible that someone could feel that kind of things toward him. "I'm not asking anything out of you"

"But I…"

"And I need to fix things up with Kurt anyway" Blaine finished, not knowing how much he was breaking Sam's heart with his words. "He is the love of my life"

"I don't think he is" Sam sadly answered. "But I can't decide for you, you need to do it yourself"

Blaine looked at him in surprise, as if no one had trusted him to make his own decisions before. And that's how Sam he knew he was doing the right thing hiding his feelings from him for the moment, because Blaine needed to make the decision to leave Kurt on his own, and not because Sam asked him to. Even if he killed him not to be able to tell him. Or even kiss him one last time.

"Just… remember I'm here if you finally decide to…" Sam offered, but apparently Blaine didn't even want to hear him say it because he didn't let him finish.

"I know" Blaine answered with a grateful smile and a last squeeze to Sam's hand before starting to stand up. "I should probably get going"

"Already? You didn't even have breakfast" Sam worriedly reminded him, standing up after him to follow him.

"I've got some errands to run before my matinee" Blaine answered, even if it sounded so much as an excuse, as he started picking his clothes from the horse to pack them in his sports bag.

"Oh, right, you've got double session today" Sam casually commented, trying to keep a conversation to feign that what he really wanted was to burst out crying.

"Yeah"

"Your clothes aren't dry yet, though, you can leave them here and…"

"No, I… I better take them anyway" Blaine said with one of those grateful smiles of his as he crumpled the clothes inside the bag, as if suddenly he was in too big a rush to even fold them correctly.

Sam didn't have the heart to help him, because that would mean losing sight of him even faster, and in the end he could only follow him as Blaine walked to the door.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Sam asked when Blaine shyly turned away to him for a last time.

"Sure, Sam, but… I just need some space. To think about… Just to think" Blaine answered, pleading with his eyes for Sam to understand.

"Ok. That's good" Sam agreed, relieved that at least Blaine wanted to think about everything before simply letting himself fall in the same trap again. "But please, if you need my help…"

"You helped me last night, Sam, more than you can possibly imagine. You made me feel so much better…" Blaine said before thankfully closing his arms around Sam in a warm embrace. "You're amazing"

"Blaine, I…" Sam tried to talk, but Blaine's breathing on his neck, especially after what had happened last night, didn't let him think, so he just let his body speak for him and just closed his own arms around him to hold him tight to his chest.

"And I want you to know I don't regret anything" Blaine whispered in Sam's ear with a final squeeze to his body before letting go of him to put on his jacket.

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Blaine's confession, at how intimate and wonderful it had felt to hear him whisper in his ear that what had happened was not a mistake, as he got to watch him get ready to leave –who knew if forever.

"Can I go see your play next Friday, at least?" Sam asked, realizing how much it sounded like begging even if he couldn't care less.

"I… don't know, Sam" Blaine answered, looking so lost it hurt.

"Where are you going to go?" Sam asked, desperately needing to know he was going to be alright, even if he wouldn't be there to see it.

"I don't know, I… I need to think"

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head at how horrible it was that Blaine might be still considering going back to that monster –or worse yet, that he would be willing to wait for him to decide it was time for him to come back.

"Ok, but if Kurt doesn't take you back, or if you decide you don't want to go back, please, come back here" Sam said in a desperate attempt of making him understand where his place was, as he rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "My door will always be open for you. It doesn't have to happen anything, I... I just would like to know you're safe"

"Thanks, Sam" Blaine said, and Sam could have sworn he was looking at his lips with desire while saying that and resisting the urge to kiss him one last time, but before he could tell for sure, Blaine had already turned around and opened the front door to go. "See ya"

Sam knew it was ridiculous, but the fact that Blaine had chosen to say that instead of _goodbye_ made him hope that they were going to see each other again.

"See ya" he answered in a softer voice after a while, even if Blaine was already gone and he couldn't hear it anymore.

But yeah, he was taking his word for sure. He would make sure they were going to see each other again.

* * *

Sam knew he had feeling that way since he met Blaine: he felt like his weeks didn't make sense anymore, and they were just a hard task he had to overcome until Friday, when he would feel alive again because he would see Blaine again. Mike had even joked about that a couple of weeks ago, hinting that they would have to invite Blaine more often to their meetings because he could hardly remember how Sam's smile was. And he knew he was right, so he had made a really big effort to laugh along with him.

But this time it was different; this time it was so much worse, because he didn't know if he had the right to be there, at the theatre Blaine worked on. Because Blaine had only asked him one thing, and that was some time to think. But the fact that Blaine didn't have a phone anymore –or if he already did, he had changed his number because his former one was still inoperative, he had tried– and he couldn't even ask him if he was alright, was killing Sam. He just needed to see him and make sure he was fine, and then he would leave if Blaine asked him to. But he needed to know.

Well, the truth was that he needed so much more… He needed to kiss him again, to run his lips all along Blaine's naked skin and savor that wonderful flavor of his while making him shiver in anticipation. He need to feel his hands timidly running all along his chest and abdomen as if he was trying to memorize the feel of every inch of it. To hear him moan so exquisitely while clinging desperately to him as Sam moved inside of him and know he had been the one to elicit it. To feel that kind of arousal again at knowing he was making love to the person he loved as he had never loved before. And to know that Blaine didn't regret it in spite of everything.

Just thinking about it was making his heart race and his legs shake to the point they could hardly hold him up. But come on, he hadn't stopped thinking about that night for a second all week, terrified as he was that it might not happen again. If Blaine had gone back to Kurt… well, he didn't know if he would be able to stand it.

But he knew Blaine would never lie to him, so he had to ask him. And that's why he was there. And yeah, he knew he could have easily tried to meet him after the show, but… it was Friday. Come on, he needed to see his play one last time. So he could keep that carefree and happy image of him in his head if Blaine decided they couldn't keep seeing each other.

His heart skipped a bit when he neared the box office, ready to buy his ticket, and read a notice in the glass saying that someone who was not Blaine, his understudy probably, was going to take the leading role that night. And it didn't have a date, so who knew how long that notice had been there. His heart in his throat, he impatiently waited until the old couple before him finished their transaction and hurried to get some information where he knew he would get it.

"Hey, Susan" Susan greeted the lady at the box office who by now was more than familiar with him –which worked on his favor, as it would be easier to get some information out of her that way–. "What's that about an understudy?"

"Hey, Sam" Susan answered with a smile. "Well, it's what usually happens when the main actor is not available, and with Blaine taking the whole week off…"

"What? Blaine hasn't been here all week?" Sam asked, in shock and close to panic –what the hell had happened to him? Had that bastard…? "Why?"

"I don't know, he called and said he was sick last Saturday, he said something about a bad case of flu, and that he was probably going to be out for the whole week at least" she explained, and he must have paled at the information or something because she instantly worried about him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" he answered dismissively, even if he was finding hard to even breathe.

"Do you still want tickets?" she kindly asked, sensing something was off with him.

"No" he answered, not even trying to feign he wasn't there for Blaine. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"No, honey, the only information we have is his phone number, and it's been out of line for days" she answered with more than a little pity in her voice at Sam's desolated expression.

"Yeah, his phone broke the other day"

"Wow, he's having a real bout of bad luck lately, right?"

"Yeah" Sam answered with a humorless chuckle. "See you, Susan"

"Give him my regards if you see him!"

Sam only gave a couple of steps away from the entrance of the theatre before he stopped and stayed still, almost as if he had rooted to the ground, because he didn't know where to go. He had expected to watch the show and then, only if Blaine wanted, have a deep conversation with him, see how things were and if he was alright, and then maybe he could start showing him how he really felt about him. But none of that was going to happen because Blaine had disappeared from the face of the Earth for an entire week and he didn't have any way to contact him or even to know if he was alright. If he had gone back to Kurt and that bastard had hurt him in any way or was keeping him locked against his will… so help him. He was contemplating going to the police to inform them about the situation when a voice behind him made him jump out of his skin.

"You have some nerve coming here after what you did" the voice he immediately recognized mumbled, his anger obvious even through the low volume of his voice.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as he turned around to face the man he hated the most in the whole world.

"You think I wouldn't remember you? The bastard that destroyed my relationship?" Kurt said as he advanced threateningly towards him.

"I'm the one who destroyed your relationship?" Sam repeated with an unbelieving laugh. "I think you made a good job of that yourself when you kicked Blaine out of his home"

"So you've seen him. I have been looking for him for days now and it turns out you, of all people, have seen him"

"You made sure he couldn't even pay for a room somewhere, what did you expect?"

"And where is he now?" Kurt asked, ignoring Sam's question. "If you're here looking for him he can't be at yours"

"I don't know" Sam answered, deeply relieved that at least Blaine hadn't apparently gone back to that bastard. "Though I wouldn't tell you if I did anyway"

"Go to hell" Kurt spat at him as he turned around to leave.

"Did he already learn his lesson?" Sam shouted at his back. If that douche thought he had heard the last of him…

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in obvious annoyance, turning to Sam again because he looked like the kind of guy to never miss a fight.

"Why are you here now?" Sam asked, not even trying to hide his anger. "To say sorry and take him back home as if nothing had happened? He said you'd do that"

"He said that?" Kurt repeated in shock. So he hadn't expected Blaine to admit –or even be aware– of his manipulations.

"He said you had done it a couple of times before. Guess in the end Blaine was not as easy to tame as you thought, right?" Sam cockily remarked, feeling quite proud of himself when he could see he was riling Kurt up.

"This is all your fault" Kurt retorted, menacingly pointing his finger at him. "Until you appeared everything was fine"

"You and I have different views of what fine means, mister" Sam answered in a calm voice, knowing he needed to play the bigger man card. "And if my presence made any difference then I'm very glad I was there"

"Whatever, I don't care about your opinion" Kurt added, even though it was very obvious he was lying and he was very annoyed indeed. "But from now on, you're going to stay away from him, you hear me?"

"Or what?" Sam retorted, not being able to hide his anger anymore and what felt like another threat towards Blaine. "You're going to make him pay for it again?"

"Who do you think I am?" Kurt yelled at him with reproach.

"An abuser. It's as simple as that" Sam calmly answered, glad to see how much his words affected the other man.

"Who do you think you are to insult me like that?"

"I'm Blaine's friend. And I'm not going to move to the side and watch as you abuse him over and over again"

"Now you listen to me…" Kurt tried to threaten again, his finger pointing at his face again, but Sam slapped his hand away from him and interrupted him as rudely as possible.

"No, you listen to me: Blaine told me about your story. He said you took him in when his parents threw him out of his home, and for that he has to be grateful. But you weren't doing a good deed, were you? It was just the perfect occasion to achieve what you wanted from him"

"I took him in because he was alone and lost" Kurt replied, though Sam doubted he believed his own words himself.

"Maybe you did at first, but how long was it before the first time you reminded him of it? Before you made him feel that he owed you? Before you started making him believe no one else was ever going to love him so he wouldn't move from your side?"

"That's the opinion you have on Blaine?" Kurt asked, and Sam could see he was very intelligent and really knew how to turn tables to win an argument. "That he would let himself manipulate like that? How dumb you think he is?"

"He is not" Sam answered, resisting to punch the lights out of him even if he was daring to insult Blaine like that, because no good would come out of it –the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to play the victim card to manipulate Blaine even further–. "But you took advantage of his vulnerable state to start creating on his mind an image of himself he hasn't been able to erase ever since. Of a worthless, stupid and coward person who needs you to guide him through the smallest obstacles in life. But he is not, you hear me? He is strong and talented, and he can do anything he wants in life. And he is starting to see it"

"And I guess you're the one making him see that" Kurt sarcastically added.

"No, he's doing it himself, you bastard" Sam answered, not able to control his fury any longer. "I have just given him the space and the confidence to see things from a different perspective, but I'm not going to think for him"

"You think you know him so well, don't you?" Kurt asked with a chuckle that again made Sam want to punch him right in the middle of his face. "Oh, I know he's all cute and charming at first and you're probably blinded by that. But wait until you really get to know him, wait until you see how needy and obnoxious and… useless he is. Then tell me again why he shouldn't be grateful I still put up with him after all this time"

"You're a son of a bitch" Sam muttered before taking a couple of deep breaths to stop himself from strangling the bastard in front of him. "If you hate him so much why are you here, trying to get him to go back with you?"

"I don't hate him" Kurt answered, almost surprised at the accusation. Had he really gotten so used to the situation –as Blaine had– that he hadn't realized until now how wicked it was?

"But you don't love him. You just know you're never going to get anything better, right?"

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know what it is to love him" Sam answered with a dreamy smile as he remembered what those dates with Blaine had meant to him. "How the room lightens up when he so much as smiles at some silly thing I said or blushes after a compliment he doesn't think he deserves. How the world stops when he is on stage and he starts singing almost as if he wasn't aware of where he was or had forgotten there was people watching him. How my heart will start racing at just the touch of his gentle hand. And how my heart breaks every time you make him feel worthless without knowing he means the world to me"

"So you're in love with him" Kurt stated.

"Yes" Sam answered with no hint of hesitation or shame in his voice. "But that's not even the question. I'm not trying to win him over. I just want him to be happy. And above all I want him safe. And I know he can't be at your side"

"Look, I don't care if you think you're a poet or something, and that Blaine will fall under your spell. Blaine belongs to me, and he knows it. Because he loves me and he knows I'm the only one who really knows him and will ever really love him. And you can't change that"

"You don't love him"

"That's none of your business"

"Look, I can't decide for him, but if he goes back to you, heaven forbid, I'm going to be watching you" Sam warned him.

"When he comes back I'm not going to let him see you again" Kurt replied, proud of the power he had –or thought he had– over Blaine.

"I don't care about what you say, I'm going to be watching you anyway. And I'm not going to let you hurt him again. I'll do whatever it takes"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes" Sam stated, not willing to back down in something so important.

"You see how ridiculously romantic and pathetic you're sounding, right?" Kurt said, laughing at him, though Sam was not going to let himself fall in that trap –there was too much at stake.

"Yeah, I guess I would look like that to someone who has no idea about what loving someone is" He simply answered, erasing Kurt's smile from his stupid face in an instant.

"You get away from my sight now. I've been patient enough" Kurt menacingly added, and this time it was Sam the one to smile provokingly at him.

"You think your threats are going to work with me too?" he asked in the most arrogant tone he could muster.

"Stay away from him" Kurt tried to warn him, but he had had enough of that.

"Only if he wants me to" he answered. "And I mean really want, not that you tell him to"

Sam didn't find the need to even finish the conversation before he turned around and started walking away. But of course Kurt was not going to make it so easy.

"He loves me, you know?" Kurt practically yelled at his back, not knowing those were the words that could hurt him the most, because of the irrational fear he had they could be true. "He belongs to me! He's never going to reciprocate your feelings!"

Sam never bothered to answer, or to give Kurt the satisfaction of turning around to acknowledge he had heard him. But his words kept resounding on his ears for a good while as he walked at the possibility that they might be true. Because yes, Blaine had admitted that he had felt something special when he was with him. And he had let go of himself and made love with him in the most loving and passionate of ways. But he had run away after that, right? And he had said that Kurt was the love of his life.

But none of his questions would get any answers as long as he couldn't talk to him. Where the hell was he? Was he alright? Had he maybe done something crazy? Or maybe he was so overwhelmed with everything that had decided to leave and forget all about Kurt and him altogether?

Was it really possible that he was not going to see him ever again?

Suddenly everything felt too much: his feelings towards Blaine, his disappearance, his fight with Kurt… And for the first time in years, he allowed himself to cry for someone. And gosh, it felt bitter.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So yeah... you can hate me now ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As usual,_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _guapísima! of course Sam won't give up! i'm sorry it took me so long, I hope you can ejoy the last chapter. Un besazo, preciosa!_

 ** _RHatch89:_** _wow, thanks!_

 ** _Thelightninggirl:_** _well, I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update :( Wow, you read it all in one go? That's... long! Sorry you had to end at chapter 6, hahaha. Hope you like the last chapter. Thank you so much!_

 _ **Gleeville:**_ _I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _and finally the song part is here! I sooooo can't wait to see what you think of this. poor Blaine, I don't think he could think less of himself at the moment... That's why he went away, so he could get some perspective on things now that he's starting to see what Kurt is doing... and what Sam is doing. Of course Sam couldn't punch Kurt, that wouldn't look too good to Blaine's eyes and Kurt could use it against him. Thank you sooo much!_

 _ **THEMoDePo:**_ _Hey, sweetie! Gosh, I had missed you! Please don't apologize, we all have a life besides blam! :) I loved how you reviwed all the chapters in one go in your usual enthusiastic style, I love you! Sorry for the food cravings ;P Thank you soooooo much!_

 ** _Sunshine0425:_** _wow, you read it all in one go? That's quite amazing! I hope I did get to answer all your questions! Thank you so much!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Finally the last chapter! I'm not sure it lives up to the rest of the fic but well... I did my best! Enjoy!_

 _And sorry for the never-ending dialogs!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Sam couldn't bring himself to get up from his bed, even if he had been lying awake for a couple of hours now. But it was not like he had any reason to get up, right? It's not like he needed to be anywhere. It's not like there was anyone waiting for him, he bitterly reminded himself.

Ever since he had allowed himself to cry for Blaine last Friday, and once he had been able to control the tears, he had fallen in kind of a lethargic mood in which just moving seemed like the hardest task he could imagine. He was not even listening to music or watching TV or anything. He hadn't even gone for his sacred morning run for a couple of days now. He was just staring at the ceiling. And thinking. Just as he had been doing for the entire week.

He wished he could stop thinking, even if only for a few seconds. But he couldn't. Not while Blaine was missing, and he had no way to reach him, or even to know if he was alright. He would do anything, EVERYTHING, just to be able to spend a couple of minutes with him. An evening like those they had shared every week ever since they met. But Friday had come and gone the week before, and for the first time since they met, Blaine had missed it. And he didn't have any reason to believe it was going to be different today, Friday again. And it hurt so much to think he might never get another Friday with him that he felt like breaking down in sobs all over again.

And then there was Kurt… Yeah, Blaine hadn't gone back to him, last week at least, he knew that much. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to, right? After all, Kurt was already trying to get him back, just as Blaine had predicted. And Blaine had said Kurt was the love of his life, even if he hadn't sounded that honest. So what stopped him from resuming his relationship with him once he came back from wherever the hell he had gone to? He had forgiven him before, he could do it again. What was the difference this time?

Well, he was. Sam was the difference, as the night –that wonderful, amazing and unforgettable night– they had spent together, giving themselves to each other as if there was no one else in the world. Sam knew Blaine had never being unfaithful to Kurt, had never even thought about sleeping with someone else before, so it had to mean something, right? He had admitted that he had felt something in all those dates they had shared. So what if he was really the difference this time?

But where the hell was he then? And was he ever going to come back? Was Sam ever going to even hear about him again?

The unexpected sound of some strong knocking on his front door made him jump from his skin, and he groaned before covering his face with the blanket on top of him. Who the hell dared to interrupt his wallowing in self pity like that?

But wait… what if…?

Thinking it could be Blaine, Sam jumped from the bed and didn't even bother to throw a T-shirt over his naked chest before he ran across the living room.

"Blaine" he whispered to himself as he opened the door, panting after the effort, and the expression on his face when he realized he was wrong would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"No, sorry" Mike said as he entered the apartment without waiting to be invited.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Sam asked, grabbing a crumpled t-shirt he found forgotten on the backrest of his couch and put it on. "If you're intending to get me out of the apartment…"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm intending" Mike cockily answered as he silently moved to the kitchen and started washing the pile of dirty plates he had known he would find there. "Gosh, you're quite a pig when you're sad"

"Will you stop doing that?" Sam protested with an embarrassed blush as he pushed Mike away from the sink and started doing it himself. "Gosh, you're worse than my mother"

"Well, since she's not here you need someone to tell you" Mike joked as he grabbed the cleanest dishcloth he could find to dry the already clean plates Sam would hand him. "And well, Tina would kill me if she knew I was letting you get away with it. She sent me, by the way"

"Not that I'm surprised" Sam answered, trying to sound cranky even if he was really grateful for their worries.

"What were you expecting, after the message you sent me last night?" Mike asked, more seriously this time. "Telling us you didn't know what to do, and how you were going crazy but didn't want to talk so you asked us not to call you? Tina was dead worried about it, you know"

"I'm sorry I scared you, guys, I was… it gets pretty rough sometimes and… I went to the theatre again, so it hit me again pretty hard" Sam confessed, giving an involuntary shiver just at the reminder of how it had felt to discover Blaine had yet to return to his play.

"I know" Mike reassured him with a sigh. "So no news from Blaine yet, huh?"

"No, nothing"

"Looks like he disappeared from the face of the Earth"

"I know"

"It's been how long, two weeks?" Mike insisted, trying to sound casual even if what he was aiming for was to get Sam to open up to him."

"Yes, Mike, it's been practically two weeks, you already know that" Sam retorted in an annoyed tone, as he had been explaining everything –well, mostly everything– to his friend in his need to share it with someone.

"I was just asking, no need to bite my head off" Mike answered good-naturedly, not even thinking about getting angry at him because he knew he was hurting more than he wanted him to know.

"I know, Mike, I'm sorry. It's just…" Sam tried to explain, before he got interrupted by the knot his own tears were forming in his throat.

"Hey, I get it" Mike answered reassuringly as he laid a comforting hand between Sam's shoulder blades. "I just wanted you to talk about how you feel"

"I just need to know he is ok" Sam lamented, breathing deeply to stop himself from sobbing.

"I know"

"I… I love him, Mike" Sam confessed, furiously drying some stray tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"I know that too" Mike responded with a sad chuckle that was reciprocated by Sam in spite of himself.

"Then you already know how I feel" Sam added with the saddest smile.

"I know. And I hate to see you like this. I wish I could tell Blaine a couple of things right now"

"No, don't" Sam immediately stopped him, willing to defend Blaine to the last instance, even if he knew Mike was only being a good friend. "You don't know how it was for him. He… he has suffered a lot, you can't even imagine how much"

"And what about how he is making you suffer?" Mike replied, and Sam knew it was time to confess if he wanted for Mike to really understand what Blaine was going through.

"I kind of brought this on myself, you know?" Sam admitted, embarrassedly lowering his face so he wouldn't have to see Mike's reaction at the unexpected news.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, but the guilt must have been pretty obvious in Sam's instance because he quickly understood that he was somehow involved in Blaine's need to disappear. "Sam, what happened the last time you saw him?"

"We… we slept together" Sam muttered under his breath, but Mike heard him anyway, judging by the risen eyebrows when Sam dared to look at him.

"Slept together like…" Mike asked in surprise.

"Like exactly what you're thinking, Mike" Sam answered in embarrassment, as if it had been a lot of trouble having to say the words.

"Ok, I was not expecting that" Mike answered with a hint of humor in his voice, probably wanting to lighten the mood of the room.

"Neither was I, but… it just sort of happened"

"Oh, just like that"

"We just let go… and then there was no way we could stop it so… it just happened, you know?" Sam tried to justify himself, even if he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling at the reminder of what that night had meant. "Given how I feel for him… well, I… couldn't stop it"

"And neither did he" Mike tried to make him see.

"No" Sam had to admit before letting out a resigned sigh. "But I knew Blaine was not ready for us. And yet I let it happen"

"I think he let it happen too"

"Yeah, of course, but… I should have stopped it. I could have waited until he had fixed his problems, until he was sure about his feelings. And instead of that, I let myself go and confused him even more. No wonder he needed some time away from everything"

"But tell me something, Sam" Mike seriously said as he laid a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Could you really have stopped it?"

"Maybe not" Sam answered with a dreamy smile that he didn't even try to stop anymore. "I know it's so cliché, but how I felt when we first kissed… and gosh, Mike, my heart felt about to explode as I got to feel him and watch him…"

"Hey, stop it right there, I don't want to hear any details" Mike jokingly said as he interrupted him lifting his hands in front of him.

"Sorry" Sam answered with a chuckle in spite of himself, before turning serious again, knowing he could confide his deepest feeling to his good friend. "But let me tell you I have never felt like that when making love with someone before. Not even Quinn"

"Making love? Not just… having sex?" Mike asked, not as surprised as Sam would have expected, considering how it was not unusual for Sam to have one-night stands every now and then.

Maybe he had been more obvious than he had thought about what he felt for Blaine.

"No" Sam admitted with no trace of shame or repentance in his voice anymore. "Making love"

"You're really in love with that boy" Mike commented with a tender smile in his face, giving Sam's shoulder a last squeeze before letting go of him.

"I am" Sam admitted, his chest warming just at thinking about Blaine –before all his fears came back to him at once. "But… what if I don't see him again, Mike? I don't think I could survive that"

"Sam, I don't think that night would have meant so much if he hadn't felt at least half of what you were feeling. And if the way he looked at you or talked to you, or even sang with you, that night at Beiste's was any indication of how he feels towards you… Then I'm pretty sure he couldn't stop it either" Mike reassured him, and his smile was so confident while saying it, that Sam thought it would be really easy to believe him. "And I'm sure he will be back"

"You think so?" Sam asked, his voice shaking with anxiousness –and hope.

"I really do" Mike answered in a reassuring tone. "I can understand him needing some time, after what happened with you, and that son of a bitch, and… with everything going on. But he will be back when he's ready.

"Gosh, I really hope you're right"

"You should have seen your face when you were talking about making love with him" Mike continued, smiling fondly at his friend. "I hope I'm right too. I really want it to happen, you know?"

"Even if you're mad at him?" Sam asked with a chuckle, already knowing his friend was not someone to judge easily, even if it was to protect him.

"I'm not" Mike reassured him, laughing along with him. "You say he has reasons to act like that and I trust you. He really didn't look like someone who would intentionally hurt someone, especially you. I just hope he never hurts you again"

"I know he won't" Sam confidently answered.

"And I know you won't hurt him either"

"Never"

"Then I'm all in"

Sam chuckled again, glad that he had decided to confide all his feelings to his old friend. If there was someone able to make him feel a bit better on a time like that, that surely was Mike.

"And now, young man, you're going to take a shower while I finish with this, because you stink" Mike joked as he playfully pushed Sam towards the bathroom.

"Well, thank you" Sam answered with a laugh as he let himself be guided.

"And then we're going out"

"No, I…" Sam tried to protest.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Mike immediately cut him off. "We're meeting Tina for lunch and then we'll go to the movies or something. We have to take advantage of the fact you called sick at the gym today, right?"

"How do you know…?" Sam tried to ask in surprise.

Because yes, he had called the gym that morning asking for a day off, not feeling able to spend another long day feigning he was alright and that his whole world wasn't crumbling, but no one was supposed to know that, right?

"Please, Sam, I know you like the back of my hand" Mike seriously said, but he laughed before he was able to finish the sentence. "Ok, that's not true, Tina passed by your gym in the morning and thought she would go in to say hello. They said you had taken the day off and that's why she called me and threatened with no sex for a month if I didn't come here and got you off the apartment for a few hours"

"And here I was, thinking you were worrying about me" Sam joked, marveled at how well his friends knew him indeed –and how much they wanted him to be alright.

"Not really, sorry, just Tina" Mike mockingly lied, even punching Sam's shoulder for better measure before going a bit more serious. "We are not going to let you spend the day brooding over something you can't do anything about until someone decides to get back. It's Friday after all and we all know what that means to you"

"Thanks, Mike" Sam answered with an honest, yet sad, smile as he squeezed Mike's shoulder in gratitude.

"Come on, get going, reserve your loving demonstrations for when Blaine is back" Mike joked as he again pushed Sam towards the bathroom, making him laugh for what felt like an eternity.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes and I'm all yours"

* * *

Spending the day with Tina and Mike instead of working had been a respite, really, after so many days of struggling just to breathe. They had had lunch at that restaurant brasserie he loved so much whenever he felt like indulging himself a bit. And then they had gone to the movies to watch some silly comedy he didn't even remember the title of –and that Tina had obviously picked to try and get his mind out of other things, as if he didn't know that!–. And after that they had tried to lure him into some shopping, or having a drink, or whatever, probably not wanting him to go alone again. But he had refused.

Because even if they had spent quite an enjoyable day, given the circumstances, at the same time everything was made worse: because going to a restaurant only reminded Sam of all the times he had had dinner with Blaine, how they had showed each other their favorite places, how their hands met when Blaine taught him to use the chopsticks, how delighted Blaine looked when Sam had decided to share their pizzas, the sounds of pleasure that greasy hamburger had elicited on him while he tried not to get stained with the exceeding ketchup…

And the movies… gosh, how he could forget that time Blaine had taken him to watch _Singin' in the rain_ , how amazing it had been to see his eyes so full of joy, how his heart had warmed up when they held hands at the theatre and how they had danced and sung in the street after it… Damn it, Sam doubted he could ever go to the movies again without remembering what had probably been the happiest day of his life.

But none of that was there anymore. Yeah, he knew Mike, and later Tina, had been quite optimistic about Blaine's return and about what that would mean for them. Tina had even said she was already preparing a big dinner at hers and Mike's to officially welcome Blaine into their little family –as Sam's boyfriend– once he was back. Because he would be back. And he would be Sam's boyfriend, she didn't have a doubt. But he…

Maybe it was because he had been fretting for a week, but he was afraid. Afraid that Blaine would not be okay; afraid that he would never be back; or that even if he did, his feelings for him wouldn't be enough. Or the worst scenario ever, the one that made Sam want to burst out crying anytime that it came to his head: that he would go back to Kurt. And that everything he had fought for so much hadn't been worth it.

There was no way he could survive that. If that came to happen… well, maybe he would be the one to go away, because he couldn't see it.

But he had to admit that, deep down, he still had a bit of hope in his heart that everything would have a happy ending. Because Mike was right, it was impossible that what he had felt while making love to him had been one-sided. He had felt that connection, the emotion emanating from every pore of Blaine's skin. There was so much contentment and peace in this huge and awesome eyes of his when Sam looked at him after they sated each other, so much tenderness in his hand when he caressed Sam's long hair while they kissed one last time… It wasn't just lust, Sam knew that much. And well, he had admitted to have felt something for him in all their dates, that was true. But he couldn't forget Blaine was an abused person who was trying to struggle with the truth of it for probably the first time. Who said he wasn't going to go back to that manipulative monster out of fear?

But the worst of all was that it was Friday. For the second time in a row since they had met, it was Friday and he was not going to see him. His eyes filled with involuntary tears just at the thought that this could be how Fridays would be from now on. But still there he was: walking towards the theatre, hoping against hope that he would meet Blaine there, even if he knew it was a remote possibility.

It hadn't been easy to convince his friends to let him go, and of course he hadn't told them where he was headed to –he felt bad for lying, for telling him that he was tired after so many sleepless nights and that he wanted to have an early night for once–, but what could he do? They would have never allowed him to go to the theatre if they had known. They would never understand.

Of course the first thing that met him there, as every day he had gone after work to try and catch him, was that hideous and slightly yellowing paper announcing Blaine's understudy would be taking over the main role that night. And now, on top of everything, Sam worried about how long were they going to allow Blaine to skip his performances before firing him. After all, two weeks were a long time. But maybe Blaine didn't even care anymore.

He didn't even bother to ask Susan, the ticket lady, if she knew something, as he had done countless times before, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak without breaking down. But as he turned around to go, right behind a corner at the other side of the street, he saw Blaine, looking back at the theatre. Or he thought he did, because he only blinked and he was gone.

"Blaine?" he called at the top of his lungs, and then he ran towards that corner, hoping against hope that Blaine would be there, waiting for him.

But of course he wasn't. So great, now he was even hallucinating. Gosh, Blaine better be back soon or he doubted he was going to remain sane for long.

* * *

"I shouldn't have come" Sam complained for what felt like the thousandth time that day, even if he could see he was whining.

"You remember how the saying goes?" Mike asked as he again pushed his friend to get him walking, as it seemed like the only thing they were doing lately.

"What saying?" Sam repeated as he let Mike push him to the little stage where he performed every Saturday.

"The one that says _Terry is a jerk_?"

"Oh, that's a saying now?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement and praying that the owner of the pub hadn't heard his friend's well-meaning words.

"We say it all the time, so it must be" Mike joked as he hung Sam's guitar from his shoulders before the latter could think about escaping. "If you leave him on the lurch today he won't let you play here ever again, and we know how important that is to you"

"I hate you when you're right" Sam answered as he sat on the stool with a deep sigh, as if he was making the biggest effort ever. "Gosh, when did life become so hard?"

"And when did you become such a drama queen? Oh, yeah, right after you-know-who made an appearance"

"Don't make it sound as if Blaine was Voldemort or something, I'm not going to burst out crying just because you say his name" Sam joked, even if he couldn't deny Mike might have a point. "And anyway, are you two going to keep coming to my apartment to get me out every day now? Because that's two days in a row now"

"You can be sure of that, as long as Tina keeps blackmailing me without sex if I don't"

"That's too much information, man"

"You should be grateful she loves you so much" Mike said as he placed the mic stand in front of him, only half joking. "I mean, I don't think she worries that much about anyone, not even me"

"And I am, Mike" Sam answered, more seriously this time as he put the little mic in front of his guitar, finally getting things ready himself. "Very much. But I…"

"You'd want to spend your days locked at home until love knocks at your door, wallowing in your own misery, maybe even slipping into drinking or drugs…"

"And I am the drama queen?"

"Yes, you are" Mike answered with a chuckle, obviously full of himself when Sam had to laugh at his nonsense. "And now come on, you better give the best of yourself or it will be the last time we are coming to one of your concerts"

"Ok" Sam promised with a laugh as he got to watch his friend leave the stage and meet his girlfriend on the closest table.

Sam wasn't lying: he was incredibly grateful for them, they were the best friends anybody could ask for, but… he only wanted to be left alone. But since that was not going to happen –as they had appeared at midday at his apartment to _kindly_ remind him he had to perform that night– he better tried to make the best out of it. After all, his concerts were his favorite part of the week. Next to dates with Blaine of course. Aaaaand there he was again, of course he was not going to get him out of his head so easily.

And that's why after ten or eleven covers of his favorite songs and a couple of original ones that his audience seemed to be liking –well, maybe except for that guy at the back who hadn't even bothered to take his cap off and was so down on his chair that he seemed about to fall asleep–, he decided he couldn't pretend anymore: he needed to play that song he had written for Blaine a couple of days ago or he would go crazy. He would take it as an act of liberation, and hopefully Mike and Tina wouldn't judge him too much.

"This song is for a person I've known quite recently, but whom I feel I've known all my life" Sam explained before the song, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as practically the only light in the place was the one pointing at him and there was a deafening silence as people listened to him.

But screw it, he was going to do it. He needed to do it. And damn it, it was a good song!

"Someone who... has changed everything and turned my whole life upside down, even if he doesn't know" he continued, his voice shaking at the void he still felt in his heart with Blaine's absence. "He can't be here tonight and I don't think I'm ever going to gather the courage to sing this to him… I don't even know if I'm even going to see him again, so he's probably never going to hear it, but... I wanted to share it with you. I hope you all like it"

Sam started playing the first chords to his song, breathing deeply to give himself the courage to sing, already regretting his choice of song. But well… there was nothing he could do now, so better give it the best of himself if he didn't want to make a fool of himself on top of everything else.

 _I won't lie to you_ _  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop_

Sam was surprised he was keeping the shaking of his body out of his voice, but he knew he was making a good performance. Hey, even the guy in the back seemed to be waking up, as he was now sitting impossibly straight in his chair.

 _I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Gosh, he wished Blaine would give him the chance to prove how much better for him he would be than that bastard… He was sure all of his emotion must be written on his face, because there was so much understanding in all the faces in the audience, so much respect in the silence they were keeping… No one seemed to be bored anymore, and even the previously sleeping guy was now all ears. In fact, he was so concentrated in him that he didn't notice when someone passed by his side so closely that made their cap fall to the floor unnoticed.

And that was when Sam's heart stopped: because that was Blaine. And he was sure he was not hallucinating this time.

Not knowing what to do, and having to fight against all his instincts that were telling him to run to him, Sam kept singing. But this time his eyes fixed intently on Blaine, and every word that left his lips in practically a whisper was directly sung to him.

 _I'll stop time for you_ _  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do_

Sam noticed how Blaine seemed to be getting nervous, as if he was afraid he had been discovered. Of course the fact that Sam was looking so intently at him would be very suspicious at the best of times, but when Blaine brought his hand to the top of his head, and noticed the cap was not there anymore, he completely panicked and jumped from his chair to disappear again.

Sam's heart caught in his throat at that, making it impossible for him to continue singing. Fortunately for him, Tina seemed to notice his discomfort and looked questioningly at him. Not knowing what to do, Sam pointed at Blaine's retreating form with his eyes, so when she followed his gaze, she ended up seeing Blaine as he tried to make his escape.

Sam had never been more grateful for her than when she ran after Blaine and intercepted his flight just before he made it to the door, blocking his way in no uncertain terms. And just when Sam was sure Tina was not going to let him go, only then he was able to continue singing.

 _Cause I know I can treat you better_ _  
Than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can_

Sam breathed with relief when he saw how Tina had been able to convince Blaine to give him a chance, or at least she had been able to keep him from running –maybe she had threatened him, he didn't know–. He could have laughed as she saw her giving Blaine the tightest hug, because yeah, she had already adopted him, and then she pushed him towards their table, much closer to the stage than the one he had been sitting on prior to that, and forced him to sit on one of the chairs.

So Sam didn't even tried to pretend anymore and continued singing while his eyes never left those magnificent golden orbs he had missed so intensely.

 _Give me a sign_ _  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down_

And when Blaine wouldn't move his gaze from him either, just as if he was absorbing each and every one of his words, Sam thought he was going to die with anticipation –and love.

 _Cause I know I can treat you better_ _  
Than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
And all on your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better..._

It took for the people gathered there a couple of seconds after the song ended to start applauding, so taken and impressed they were at the performance. But when they did… it was probably the biggest applause he had ever gotten. Of course he couldn't care less about it at the moment, as all his attention was on something else.

Sam barely stopped to thank his audience for their applause and abruptly left his guitar next to the stool he was sitting on as he jumped from it. The intensity in his face and the speed of his pace were probably quite noticeable, because Blaine stood up before Sam could ever reach him, in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety at not knowing how Sam was going to react to his sudden presence there.

But it was ok, it just worked for the better, because as soon as he reached him, Sam enveloped him in the warmest embrace, holding him so strongly to his chest that for a moment he feared he was going to crush him, but the relief of having him there, safe and sound, was too big to let go of him.

And any though of reproaching him for anything flew out of his mind when Blaine put his own arms around him and let his face trustingly rest on the crook of Sam's neck. And they remained in that embrace for what seemed like forever.

"Gosh, Blaine" Sam whispered, burying his own face on Blaine's shoulder just to feel him even more closely, letting his unique essence reach his nostrils and collapse his senses.

"I know" Blaine whispered in understanding in spite of Sam's lack of an explanation, giving him goosebumps with the graze of his breath on the skin on the blond's sensitive neck.

"You're here" Sam added, holding Blaine's smaller body even more closely and closing his eyes to forget about everything that wasn't him, almost as if he was scared that he would disappear again if he let go of him.

"Yeah" Blaine answered with the sweetest chuckle.

"Don't ever go away like that again, please" Sam begged, trying hard for his voice not to shake even if he knew he was not being successful.

"I don't intend to" Blaine promised before finally –and reluctantly– extricating from Sam's embrace. "I'm sorry if I made you suffer in any way"

"But where have you been? I went to the theatre and they said you were ill!" Sam asked once he could see Blaine's face, unconsciously checking for any signs of illness or pain in it.

"Well, I… I had to lie to them to take so many days off, you know? Otherwise they would have fired me" Blaine explained with one of his trademark shy smiles. "I still don't know why they didn't, but apparently some people came to the ticket box asking for me because someone had published a very good review of my work and demanding to know when I'd be back, can you believe it?"

Sam remembered Mike mentioning about his influencer friend finally writing some review about Blaine's play, after Sam had asked him to himself, so maybe the word would spread and more people would come to see him. But that was not important at the moment, so he quickly put it out of his mind.

"So you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"I was so worried" Sam confessed even if it hurt him to see the immediate flash of guilt in Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again.

"But where we you then? Did you…?"

"No, I didn't go back to Kurt, if that's what you were going to ask" Blaine rushed to reassure him, smiling almost imperceptibly at the relieved sigh he elicited on the blond. "I didn't even try"

"Then?" Sam couldn't stop himself from insisting, desperately needing to know where Blaine had been all week.

Sam could sense Blaine's hesitation to speak, how he opened his mouth a couple of times but closed it before any words could come out.

"Please. I need to know everything" Sam hated to pressure him, but he needed to understand what was happening or he knew he was going to go crazy.

Blaine hesitated again, probably not ready yet for such a conversation –he had tried to escape only a few minutes ago, after all–, but in the end his big heart and his repentance won and he sighed in surrender, unable to deny Sam anything after what he had put him through.

"Have you finished your concert? Do you mind if we take a walk or something? It's pretty stuffed in here" Blaine asked, looking more than a bit overwhelmed indeed.

"Yeah, sure, of course" Sam immediately agreed –he would have agreed to jump from a cliff if that meant getting to know more about what Blaine had been through–, not having trouble to see that he looked more than a bit uncomfortable amongst so many people –and under the watchful eyes of Tina and Mike.

And even if he perfectly knew they would understand, Sam looked questioningly at them, sorry to stand them up, but he had to smile when Mike gave him his approval with a nod and Tina showed him her crossed fingers as if to send him good luck. And gosh, if everything ended how he was hoping, he would never be grateful enough of them.

Not wanting for things to get awkward –or at least more than they already were–, Sam offered his hand to Blaine. After all, that's what they usually did when they walked together, right? Hook their arm around the other's or hold hands or whatever, but always in contact. That way, if conversation didn't flow as easily as they would like, at least they could be reassured by the other's warmth and touch. He wasn't doing it because he was afraid of Blaine running away again, ok?

And when Blaine only gave him one of those sweet shy smiles of his and took his hand with more confidence than expected, Sam thought his heart was going to explode with love.

They hardly exchanged any words on their way to… whatever Blaine was taking him –just Blaine appreciating his talent now that he had finally watched him perform, and Sam was glad that he seemed genuinely impressed by it–, but their hands never let go of one another, giving Sam the reassurance that everything was fine, at least to some extent.

He was so absorbed by Blaine's presence and beauty that he didn't realize they had stopped until he found himself in a small but breathtaking park, in which Blaine had taken him to the more secluded part of it.

Trust him to always know the most wonderful things in every area, Sam thought.

"Wow, this is a beautiful place" Sam observed with admiration, wanting Blaine to know he appreciated the choice of place. In fact, only Blaine would pick a park instead of a café or something like that to talk, and that's part of what made him so unique –and why Sam loved him so much. "I can't believe I've never been here before, being so close to the pub and everything"

"It's my favorite place in the city" Blaine explained as he sat down directly on the grass behind some bushes that would mostly hide them, even if it was already dark, and motioned for Sam to do the same. "I come here every now and then, when I need to be alone and think"

"Then thank you for sharing it with me" Sam gratefully answered as he complied and sat at his side, closer than what could be expected because he couldn't stand the separation anymore.

And he couldn't help but to think how adorable it was for Blaine to have chosen to sit on the ground instead of sound bench because well… he was authentic like that, wasn't he?

"It's okay" Blaine answered with one of those sweet smiles that Sam had missed so much, even resting a gentle hand on the blond's thigh that reassured him that he was not uncomfortable at all with the proximity. "After all, I failed to meet you yesterday for our Friday night, right? And last week. I need make it up to you"

"Don't be silly, it's ok" Sam immediately forgave him, as he knew he would do whatever Blaine did –although he trusted him to never hurt him again. "You're here now, and that's all that matters"

"Besides I would share everything with you" Blaine continued with a sigh, almost as if he was encouraging himself to speak, which Sam hoped was only because he was nervous and that would definitely be a good sign, right? "It's always been like that between us, right?"

"Yeah" Sam quickly agreed, knowing Blaine was right and smiling dreamily as he got to think of all the things Blaine had shared with him just so they could enjoy them together.

Silence fell on them again while Sam nervously started pulling up some grass, just so he would have something to do with his hands. He was dying to start asking questions, to give Blaine a full third-degree until he knew everything, but somehow he didn't dare to do it without permission, afraid of overwhelming him and sending him away again.

"You can make all the questions you need now" Blaine kindly said, almost as if he was reading his mind and could understand Sam's reticence. "I promise to answer them. It's the least I can do"

"Even if you almost ran away at the pub?" Sam said with a chuckle, more as a joke than a real reproach.

"I… I got a bit overwhelmed for a moment" Blaine muttered in embarrassment, so adorably blushing that Sam had to resist not to kiss him right then and there. "But I'm ok now, so ask away"

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, straight to the point.

"In Los Angeles"

"In LA? Really?"

"Yeah. You were right, I needed to trust my brother" Blaine answered with a smile that Sam loved to see there. Maybe some good had come out of all that shit, after all.

"You called him?"

"Yeah. After what happened between you and me…" Blaine interrupted himself, blushing too much at the reminder of their passion to finish the sentence. "I knew I needed some space to get some perspective on everything, and I couldn't get it if I was at your apartment, so… I swallowed my pride and called Cooper"

"And what happened?" Sam asked, genuinely caring about what Blaine might have gone through in those two weeks they had been apart.

"Well, he was so glad that Kurt and I were not together anymore that he forgot about these last years in an instant and paid for my plane ticket to LA" Blaine explained with a fond chuckle, and it was easy to see how much he loved his big brother in spite of everything. "He agreed that I needed to put some distance between me and Kurt so he forgave me and took me in his home for as long as I needed. He was so good to me… and I'm glad I got him back, in spite of everything"

"But you came back" Sam pointed out before he was able to stop himself, even if he hadn't meant to be so blunt.

"I did" Blaine answered, looking directly at Sam's eyes for the first time since they had sat. "My life is here"

"Kurt is here" Sam bitterly corrected him.

"Yes. But I didn't come back for him" Blaine responded, and he seemed so confident that Sam had to remind himself to breathe after that.

"You didn't?" he asked, in surprise. Could that maybe mean…?

"I had a lot of time to think these days, even if my brother wouldn't stop talking most of the time" Blaine joked, making both of them chuckle and regain some of that ease that they had always shared until then. "And it didn't take me long to figure out that it was not Kurt the one I was missing like crazy. Nor the one I was dying to go back to"

"Then…?" Sam tried to ask, but he didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Was that song about me?" Blaine asked all of a sudden, baffling Sam with the unexpectedness of it.

"No, I..." Sam tried to deny it, afraid of Blaine's reaction to his declaration of love, but then he understood there was no sense in denying it, so he went for the truth. "Yes"

"So I really wasn't just a night-stand" Blaine said with just a thread of voice –and the very real hint of hope in his eyes.

"No, of course not, Blaine" Sam rushed to reassure him, even taking Blaine's hand between both of his to let him understand how serious he was. "You were always so much more than that"

Sam didn't know what to expect, if Blaine would burst out crying, or get angry at him or simply laugh at the situation. But what surely he hadn't been expecting was for him to sigh in such a sweet way and then cover the small distance between them to rest the most tender kiss on his lips.

"Blaine…" Sam stupidly muttered once they separated, in loss for a better choice of words when the pounding of his heart didn't even let him hear his own thoughts.

"Yes. I came back for you" Blaine answered with a small laugh that made Sam's heart flutter with love, especially when Blaine's face approached him again to glue their foreheads together in the most intimate gesture. "After what happened… I had to come back"

"Even if you thought you were only a one-night stand?" Sam asked, once he was able to find his own voice, his hand moving on its own accord to caress Blaine's cheek in a desperate attempt to taste again how soft his skin was.

"Even then. I couldn't conceive a life away from you, even if only as friends" Blaine explained, even separating a bit from Sam so he could look at him and give him kind of a mischievous smile. "Though I would like something more"

Of course he didn't have the chance to separate much, because Sam cupped his neck with both hands and attracted him closer so he would be the one to kiss him this time, taking his time to savor Blaine's lips when he noticed the latter was not resisting by any means.

"Something like this?" Sam joked as he tried to regain his breath, once the kiss broke.

"Exactly this, yeah" Blaine answered with a chuckle. "You don't know how much I've wanted you to do that"

"I think I get an idea" Sam answered as he playfully pinched Blaine's cheek.

"Can you forgive me, Sam?" Blaine asked, suddenly serious.

"For what?" Sam asked back, almost offended at the question.

"For disappearing like that and… hurting you in the process" Blaine explained, lowering his gaze almost in shame at his actions and the pain they had caused, even if unwillingly.

Sam's heart broke at Blaine's sorrow, but at the same time it felt so good to know that he regretted hurting him so much, that he felt so deeply for him that just the thought of causing him any pain would make him so sad… But Sam couldn't see him like that anyway, so he lifted his face with a gentle finger under his chin and smiled softly at him once he was sure Blaine was looking at him.

"Hey" he reassuringly said, almost as if he was talking to a wounded animal. "You needed some time after everything that happened, I get it. It would be very hypocritical of me to blame you for something in which I took a very big part in"

"I never regretted it" Blaine confessed, looking so intently at Sam that the latter felt as if he would be capable of reading his soul. "Not for a single second"

"Neither did I" Sam agreed, almost shivering at the reminder of their lovemaking. "But maybe you weren't ready for that, and I knew it, so please don't apologize again for taking some time"

"But I hurt you"

"Well, having you here now… it more than makes up for it"

Blaine timidly laughed at that, apparently convinced that everything was alright between them and that Sam didn't blame him for anything. He had come back for him after all, right? Wait, though, so maybe yesterday he hadn't been hallucinating?

"You… you were at the theatre yesterday, right? It was you"

"Yes" Blaine admitted.

"What were you doing there?"

"I… I wanted to see you, I was hoping you would come"

"I did"

"I know. I saw you" Blaine admitted, scrunching his face with embarrassment.

"Then why did you disappear?" Sam asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Because I'm a coward and… I was afraid" Blaine confessed.

"Afraid of me?" Sam asked, repulsed at the idea that Blaine could feel any kind of fear around him.

"Gosh, no, Sammy" Blaine rushed to deny, supping Sam's cheek with his hand to make more of an impression. "I could never be afraid of you"

"What were you afraid of then?"

"Of you not reciprocating my feelings"

"Gosh, Blaine, if you only knew how I really feel about you…" Sam said before once again capturing Blaine's lips in a quick but loving peck. "I can't believe this is happening"

"I know" Blaine admitted with a smile before sighing. "But it's not going to be easy"

"Why not?" Sam asked in confusion: they both had feelings for each other, what else could they possibly need?

"Because… you'll have to be patient with me" Blaine answered in a clear attempt of keeping Sam's feet on the ground. "It took me so long to see things clearly, and I need to get over so many things… I'm so screwed up"

"No, you're not" Sam immediately contradicted him with a tender kiss to his forehead, before putting an arm around Blaine to attract him to his chest. "You're just a person recovering from years of abuse. But you're going to get over that, now that you want it there is nothing that can stop you. And I'm going to be there for you every step of the way, if you let me"

"I know that" Blaine answered with a grateful smile as he trustingly let his head rest on Sam's shoulder. "As you have been since we met, right?"

"Have I?" Sam asked, marveled at the high opinion Blaine seemed to have of him.

"Sammy, you opened my eyes. Without you… I would have never admitted what was happening with Kurt, or gathered the courage to stop it" Blaine explained, and Sam wondered what he meant about stopping it. Had maybe Blaine talked with Kurt already? Had something else happened? Was he alright? But before he could make any questions, Blaine continued talking. "I think that's partly why I got so angry at you when we ran into him that night, and for that I'm sorry"

"There is nothing to apologize, we both made mistakes that night so I don't…" Sam quickly tried to dismiss the apology, remembering all too well how he had been wrong about his way of dealing with the problem, trying to tell Blaine what to do as Kurt usually did.

"But I want to explain" Blaine pleaded with a gentle finger to Sam's lips. "I didn't like that you tried to tell me what to do, that's true, but… I guess it was the first time someone made me see that being with Kurt was my choice, that I was allowing that to happen and that it was in my hands to make a change"

"I thought I was helping"

"And you were" Blaine reassured him, taking both of Sam's hands in his own. "I guess I just didn't want to hear it"

"So… you're really going to break up with him?" Sam dared to ask. Because yes, Blaine said he had feelings for him, but he had been Kurt's partner for so long… "Because he wants to take you back, if that's what you want, I ran into him last week and… it was not nice"

"I know" Blaine answered with a sad sigh.

"How do you know?" Sam asked in surprise.

"He told me"

"You called him?"

"Yeah, and I agreed to meet him on a café this morning. That's another reason why I didn't gather the courage to talk to you yesterday, you know? I didn't want to tell you I had feelings for you without talking to him first because then it would look as if I was just exchanging one boyfriend for another. I had to break up with him for me, whether you wanted to be with me or not"

"I think you did the right thing" Sam gently praised him, once again caressing Blaine's cheek as if he was physically unable to stop himself from doing it.

"In fact, I was not planning to talk to you today either" Blaine confessed, blushing slightly. "I wanted to wait a bit, to let a few days pass and think more deeply about how to proceed, but Tina didn't give me much option"

"I'm sorry about that" Sam replied with a hearty laugh, knowing how stubborn and convincing his friend could be. "But why did you come to the pub then?"

"Because I needed to see you" Blaine confessed while he let his forehead fall against Sam's cheek in a desperate attempt of intimacy. "I needed to see you so badly. And I still hadn't seen you perform, remember?"

"I'm glad you came" Sam said in a tender whisper while he took advantage of their positions to put his arms around Blaine in a loose embrace. Gosh, he had missed his warmth so much…

"So am I" Blaine answered, reciprocating the embrace.

"Are you okay, though?" Sam asked, even breaking the embrace so as to be able to look at Blaine's face, though he kept his hands on his shoulders for some much needed contact. "How was it with Kurt?"

"Not so good" Blaine responded with a shaky smile that told Sam how much he was still hurting in a way. "Just thinking about seeing him and telling him all that… It was then when I was absolutely positive I should never go back to him again, even if I wanted. You know why? Because I was afraid to meet him. And you should never be afraid of the person you're sharing your life with"

"No" Sam agreed in a strange mix of sadness and relief because at least now Blaine was starting to see things more clearly.

"I told him I'd met him at a café because I didn't want to be alone with him at home in case… in case he got angry again"

"You said he had never laid a finger on you"

"And he hasn't. But he had never broken my phone or taken my money before either, you know?" Blaine explained, making a very good point. "And I was going to tell him I didn't want to see him again. I had never defied him before, Sam. Never. What if I went home and he tried to keep me there by force? Or what if…?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Sam stopped him with a gentle squeeze to his hand because he could see he was getting too worked up. "It's okay, he is not going to hurt you again"

"The thing is I realized I was afraid of him" Blaine continued after a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "And I never want to feel like that again"

"And you're not going to" Sam promised with a kiss to his forehead. "But how did he take it?"

"He wasn't expecting it. I guess he thought I was going to go back to him at his first attempt of apology so he said he was sorry, that he had missed me and that things would be different from then on"

"And you… did you believe him?" Sam asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, of course not, you don't know how many times he's told me that before, Sam. And… it's not what I want anymore anyway. He could have promised the moon to me and still I would be thinking about you" Sam smiled tenderly at Blaine's words before he continued with his story. "But he wasn't expecting it. And he didn't take it well"

"What did he do?" Sam asked, again squeezing Blaine's hand to remind him he was not alone.

"First he begged. God, I had never seen him like that, Sam, he even cried and pleaded for me to give him another chance. Of course it was all acting, because then he got angry and asked me if it was about you"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't want to lie to him, so I admitted I had feelings for you, but I told him that it didn't have anything to do with that and that I didn't want to go back to him whether you reciprocated my feelings or not"

"And?" Sam had to insist, even if he couldn't help but to feel gladly surprised about how Blaine had finally been able to defy Kurt that way.

"And he started insulting me" Blaine continued, and Sam was appalled to see his eyes getting glassy at the reminder of what had happened. "Telling me I'm a whore, that I'm useless and that you would get tired of me in no time because no one was ever going to love me"

"You know none of that is true, right?" Sam tried to convince him, cupping both of Blaine's cheeks with his hands to look intently at him.

"I told him that" Blaine timidly agreed. "And that if there was someone who didn't really love me that was him, or he would have never done some of the things he's done to me"

"That's so good, babe" Sam praised him, but to his surprise Blaine's eyes only filled with more tears that started falling down his cheeks.

"He was livid with anger, Sam" Blaine went on even if he was having a hard time trying to stop the sobs. "He never thought I would have the guts to defy him and he couldn't accept it"

If Sam thought he had been worried during those days in which he didn't know where Blaine was, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now, terrified about what he was going to hear and his heart breaking at Blaine's obvious suffering.

"I thought he was going to hit me, Sam, I swear I could see it in his face" Blaine continued with a sob. "But then I guess he remembered we were in a public place and grabbed my arm instead to get me out of there, with such force that he left marks in my skin"

"That son of a bitch" Sam exclaimed before he could stop himself, but he refrained from embracing Blaine just yet because he knew the latter still hadn't explained everything.

"Of course the bartender noticed what was happening and he came to put an end to it, but I didn't let him. I shook my head at him, asking him not to intervene" Blaine explained, his voice firmer now.

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Because I didn't want anyone to save me, Sam, I needed to do it myself or he would always have that power over me" Blaine sentenced, surprising Sam with his courage –that courage that Sam had always known it was there, even if deeply buried–. "So I disentangled myself from his grip and pushed him away from him, and I told him I never wanted to see him again, that I was not afraid of him anymore and I was not going to let him keep trampling on me. And I left him there"

"You were so brave" Sam genuinely told him as he looked at him in admiration. "I'm so proud of you"

"And I mean it, Sam, I'm not letting him hurt me again, he's never going to make me feel as if I didn't matter and…"

"Schhhh" Sam tenderly shushed him when he saw Blaine was getting too worked up again, before enveloping in a reassuring embrace. "Of course not. You are stronger than that"

Only wanting to make Blaine feel better, Sam let his back rest on the soft grass beneath him and brought Blaine down with him, smiling when the latter immediately cuddled up to his chest as if that was where he was meant to be. Sam's hand moved right away to his soft curls so his fingers could dance between them in soft caresses and it wasn't long before Blaine sighed in contentment. The way their bodies fit together so perfectly only helped them to feel closer and more at ease with each other, to the point where Blaine's tears eventually stopped and were replaced by a comfortable silence that lasted a couple of minutes while they both put their thoughts in order.

Sam was the first one to break the silence after a while.

"You are strong, Blaine, and beautiful and talented" Sam told him in all honesty while his hand never stopped caressing his head. "You are perfect. Now you only need to believe it"

"I'm trying" Blaine admitted with a small smile before he put his own arm around Sam's waist and made himself more comfortable on the blond's chest.

"Then I will keep reminding it to you until you do"

"You're amazing, Sam" Blaine said, raising his head from its head so he could look at Sam's eyes. "And that's why I was reluctant to involve you in this"

"In this?" Sam repeated in confusion.

"I don't think we've seen the last of Kurt" Blaine lamented with a sad sigh.

"You don't know that" Sam tried to reassure him, even if he could see Blaine might be right. "But even if that was the case, I don't care. We'll fight him together"

"But what if…?"

"We'll report him if it's necessary" Sam interrupted him, not wanting to show any hesitation so Blaine could stop worrying for a while. "But I promise he's not going to hurt you again"

"Thank you, Sammy" Blaine answered, gifting him with a small but tender smile and the sweetest of kisses.

Silence fell upon them as Blaine let his head fall on Sam's shoulder again and cuddled up to him, making him the happiest man alive without even realizing it. Because not even after they made love that night Blaine had felt so close and peaceful as he did in that moment, his warmth spreading all across Sam's chest –and his heart–. Sam knew Blaine had taken a huge step with Kurt, and he didn't have even the tiniest doubt that he meant it when he said he didn't want to see him ever again, but… where did that leave him? Yeah, Blaine had admitted to having feelings for him, but…

"So…" Sam broke the silence again, though only in a whisper.

"So?" Blaine repeated, curiously.

"So… are you willing to give us a chance?" Sam stuttered, terrified about what the answer might be.

"You think we can work it out?" Blaine asked, though Sam was glad to notice he sounded easy and eager to be convinced.

"I can't promise you everything will be perfect" Sam replied in all honesty. "But I can surely promise to try"

"You don't need to promise anything, I already know you will" Blaine said before stretching his neck to leave a gentle kiss under Sam's jaw. "I want to be with you, Sam, but I would like for us to take it slowly"

"Of course, whatever you need" Sam immediately agreed, as he would have done to any conditions, as long as it meant getting together with that wonderful human being lying so comfortably in his arms.

But of course he couldn't say he didn't understand it, after everything that had happened. So he would give Blaine whatever he needed, he was sure of that.

"I know we kind of skipped like a dozen stages the other night, but..." Blaine continued, sounding sorry about disappointing Sam, something he was not going to tolerate.

"Hey, it's ok" he interrupted him with a chuckle to lighten up the mood again. "I get it"

"I just... this is new to me, you know? It's not that I'm afraid or hesitant or… anything. I just need to find myself as an individual first"

"Of course"

"And… I'd really like to enjoy every step of the way… with you. With no rush"

Sam smiled, his heart about to burst with happiness at realizing that Blaine wasn't afraid of having a relationship with him, but quite hopeful and excited about it.

"Hi, I'm Sam" he joked, even offering his hand to Blaine for a handshake.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked with a heartfelt laugh at his silliness.

"So hey, do you come here often?"

"Ok, there's no need to go that far back" Blaine protested with a playful slap to his chest. "We could take it from where we were before... well… you know"

"You're so adorable" Sam said, this time him being the one to laugh at Blaine's blush and innocence, before resting a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Ok, let's take it from there. Maybe then I get to kiss you goodnight"

"Maybe" Blaine answered with a mischievous smile. "And..."

"And?"

"And maybe you can help me tomorrow get my things out of Kurt's apartment? I want to do it as soon as possible, and I could use a helping hand" Blaine seemed sorry about having to ask him that, but of course Sam was not going to leave him on the lurch.

"Of course" Sam answered as he squeezed Blaine even more closely to his own body.

"I know it's not going to be nice and it's so terribly selfish of me to even ask but I don't have anyone else and…" Blaine let out in one tirade until Sam stopped him.

"Hey" Sam said, lifting his face with a finger under his face. "I'm here for whatever you need. And I'm not letting you go through something like that on your own"

"Thank you, Sammy" Blaine answered with a sweet smile that he accompanied with a kiss to Sam's shoulder.

"I love when you call me that" Sam sentenced.

"Really?" Blaine asked with an adorable chuckle.

"Yeah, it's so sweet… You make me feel special"

"That's because you are"

"And so are you" Sam concluded before tenderly ruffling Blaine's curls, laughing when the latter groaned in response. "I'm never letting you forget that again"

Blaine sighed, or more accurately he let all the air out of his body in one long and contented exhale, and closed his eyes for a moment, as if he wanted to keep that moment in his mind forever. And only for that, Sam fell for him all over again –and he doubted he would ever stop doing it.

"You know, Mike has a van, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help us tomorrow, so we can move your things… where, exactly?" Sam asked, suddenly realizing he didn't have a clue about Blaine's plans –because yeah, he wished Blaine would move to his apartment more than anything in the world, but he knew it was too soon for that.

"I'm going to move to NYADA's dorms until the end of the school year, I already arranged it. From then on... we'll see" Blaine explained with a hopeful smile, obviously hoping that Sam would understand.

And of course he did. Because ugh, he loved him so much!

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a rush of emotion.

"You don't have to ask for my permission for that!" Blaine laughed wholeheartedly before initiating the kiss himself.

They let themselves get lost in each other's mouths for a while, two weeks of separation having taken a dent in the boys. Sam made sure to put all his love in that kiss, so Blaine would understand everything that was still too soon to tell him: that he loved him with all his heart, that he felt they were going to be the love of each other's life, that nothing –or no one– was going to be able to separate them again. But he would tell him all of that someday, when he was ready. Meanwhile he would enjoy every minute they spent together and he would make him feel safe and comfortable in his own skin again.

Sam let passion drive him until he reserved their positions and he was the one on top of Blaine. And when they broke the kiss to take some much needed breath, Sam took a moment to look at Blaine, to admire his beauty and to smile at him until Blaine reciprocated in that tender way of his that usually made Sam's knees tremble. And it was then when Sam realized he had one request for him too.

"I just want to ask one thing out of you" he enigmatically said as he hovered over Blaine.

"What?"

"I don't want to have you only on Fridays anymore"

And when Blaine laughed so sweetly at his words, obviously in agreement, Sam realized he had never been so happy before.

"Let's be together every day from now on, ok?" Blaine suggested as he tenderly caressed the back of Sam's neck before pulling him down again.

"I could get used to that" Sam answered before getting lost in Blaine's sweet taste once again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So that's it! But yeah, I know we all need our really really happy ending, so I'm going to write a small epilogue to this ;)_

BTW, I'm very aware of how some of you were expecting a confrontation between Blaine and Kurt. Of course with the story being completely in Sam's POV it couldn't happen, so I had to resume to Blaine telling Sam about it. Hope that was ok!

 _So yeah, that's the song my good friend mildlifecrissis sent to me, telling me how much it reminded her of blam... And bang! Everything else happened! It was supposed to be a one-shot but well... it got out of my hands :) So thanks, friend! This is for you!_


	8. Epilogue

_As usual,_

 ** _RHatch89:_** _thank you so much! Hope you like the epilogue too!_

 ** _Shanehardy:_** _wow, I'm so glad you found it and took the time to let me know, then ;) Hope you like the epilogue too. Thank you so much!_

 ** _Darrinia:_** _guapísima! wow, thanks! yeah, I wanted for Blaine to break up with Kurt whether Sam reciprocated his feelings or not, because he needed to do it for himself, and not just Sam. Normally I would have never recommended for Blaine to start another relationship so soon, but it's a story, so... ;) Thank you so much! Un besazo!_

 ** _Mildlifecrissis:_** _I'm glad you liked the resolution then! I knew I was compromising a lot when I wrote this completely in Sam's POV, but it didn't come out that bad in the end, right? ;) And yeah, Blaine made up with Coop, yay! No, please, thank YOU for helping me create a story for which, for once, I'm pretty proud of! YOU are amazin! 3_

 _ **THEMoDePo:**_ _hehehehe, I don't know why I always love to write a shy Blaine and a shameless Sam, can't help it ;) And I'm glad you liked Mike and Tina too, I enjoyed writing them so much in this story. Thank you so much, sweetie!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that's it! Enjoy the epilogue!_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Sam woke up with a smile, as he did whenever he woke up and noticed a familiar presence at the other side of his bed. In fact, he didn't even need to look to know Blaine was there, because his hand was loosely but firmly grabbing on Sam's biceps, even if the smaller boy was still deeply sleep. And Sam's smile only grew bigger at the reminder that the reason Blaine didn't let go of him during the night was not because he was scared of him disappearing or finding himself alone or any of that anymore: but because he loved him so much that didn't want to lose the contact even in his sleep.

It had indeed taken quite a while for Blaine to tell Sam that he loved him, but he would never resent him for it, all things considered. Not that he hadn't demonstrated how much he felt for him every day since they got together, which was what really mattered to Sam –the rest was only words– but it still had felt amazing to hear it from his lips. And it had been one evening, going home from the theatre –because Sam still went to see him perform every single Friday, both because he loved it and because it felt like a tradition between them that he didn't have any intention to break–. Those nights Sam would wait for Blaine after the show, they would have dinner in some place new, never twice in the same restaurant, and they would head for Sam's apartment to spend the night together. And it was in one of those dates, as they walked home hand in hand, when Blaine got suddenly quiet and, before Sam could ask if there was something wrong, he said:

 _"You wanna know something?"_

 _"Sure" Sam immediately answered, as there was nothing Blaine could say that Sam didn't want to know._

 _"I love you" Blaine answered in a soft but confident tone._

 _And this time he hadn't even blushed or stuttered, like he used to do at the beginning of their relationship. He wasn't nervous or worried: he was just stating a truth he suddenly had felt the need to share. And Sam couldn't love him more for that._

 _"I love you too" Sam answered after a couple of seconds, when he had made sure the strong beating of his heart wasn't going to end up on a heart attack._

 _"Good" Blaine answered with that sweet smile of his, that smile that Sam had discovered he only gave to him._

And then Blaine had grabbed on Sam's arm to bring him closer and had let his head rest trustingly on the blond's shoulder, even if they were walking. And they had told each other _I love you_ at least once every day since then. And they had never stopped meaning it.

Blaine chose that moment to turn on his side, facing him, almost as if he had sensed that Sam was watching him, and came closer to him until his lips were touching Sam's shoulder in a silent kiss that made the blond tremble with emotion. Gosh, he was so beautiful… He was always beautiful, of course, but when he slept he became a work of art: all the lines of expression disappeared, making him look impossibly young, and his curls ruffled in such an adorable way…

Sam loved sleeping with him. And not just making love with him –though he obviously loved that– but getting to share the bed with him after that, because he knew it was the only moment when Blaine was at his most vulnerable, and yet he let Sam see that. They would usually wrap around each other and spent most of the night in each other's arms, as if getting to kiss and embrace and hold hands during the day was not nearly enough. Sometimes, when he was in his best mood, Blaine would cuddle up to his chest, hold Sam strongly around his waist while hiding his face under the blond's chin, and they could spend hours like that, talking and joking and telling each other their most inner secrets and the most stupid of thoughts, until they remembered they were supposed to be getting up early and they fell asleep with a smile in their lips. Other times, when Blaine got a bit emotional, he preferred for Sam to spoon him, because he said that's how he felt the most protected and cared for. And of course Sam would always agree, because he would do anything to make Blaine feel better. And well… he couldn't deny he enjoyed being all wrapped around Blaine too, getting the chance to hold him and smell his hair, especially when he remembered Blaine thought he was some kind of superhero just because he had that protecting power over him.

They had taken it slowly, and Sam had adapted to Blaine's pace because he wanted him to feel comfortable and secure before they took another step. Sam had been a bit afraid at the beginning that Blaine would someday regret his decision to leave Kurt and give him a chance instead, but not once Blaine had doubted their relationship. And even if Sam had had to be patient and take things a bit more slowly than he would have liked, the truth is Blaine had made it very easy, with his sweetness and his caring nature, and how authentic and funny he made every moment spent with him. And Sam couldn't say he regretted how things had gone, or that he would change anything. Simply because everything was beyond perfect.

Well, not exactly: not everything had been easy and wonderful in their relationship, especially during the first few weeks. And he had Kurt to thank for that. Of course, as Blaine had predicted, they hadn't seen the last of him when Blaine ended it up with him.

As soon as Sam gave Blaine a new phone as a gift, with his old number, he discovered Kurt had been calling and texting him non-stop all that time. Most of the texts talked about how he missed him, how they could make it work, how he would change. But when Blaine politely answered one of his calls to plead for him to stop, Kurt again didn't take it very well, and the tone changed. Blaine asked Sam not to intervene, but it was not easy for him to see him worry so much, to have his heart broken every time Kurt insulted him, to have to embrace him strongly for what felt like hours after he arrived to the apartment one time, more than a little scared, because Kurt had waited for him after his show and had followed him home even if Blaine had begged him a thousand times to leave him alone. He understood why Blaine didn't want him to intervene, because he didn't want anybody to save him: he needed to solve it himself or otherwise Kurt would always have that power over him. But it was not easy to step aside when Blaine sometimes would shed some tears at night at all the pain that bastard was causing him.

The day Kurt threatened Blaine, Sam drew a line: that couldn't go on. It wasn't easy to convince Blaine that they needed to report him –after all, Blaine had loved Kurt once–, but in the end he could see there was nothing else they could do and he reluctantly agreed. Sam would never forget how much Blaine had cried that night, even if he had tried for Sam not to see it –of course Sam hadn't let him hide it and had hold him in his arms until he fell asleep–. And if Sam hadn't hated Kurt enough before that… well, he would surely never forgive him for causing Blaine so much pain.

Fortunately, the formal complaint seemed to scare Kurt, because he stopped stalking Blaine at once. Blaine still changed his number, just in case, but Kurt never tried to reach him again and the color started returning to Blaine's cheeks as the weeks passed. And when some time later they found out Kurt had moved back to Ohio to work with his father in his garage –since he had never been able to get an acting job in New York–, to say they were incredibly relieved was an understatement.

Kurt had never gotten a job in Broadway, that was true, but there was someone who had: his adored boyfriend. A smile broke on Sam's face when he remembered that time, a couple of weeks ago, when Blaine had arrived running at his apartment when he was already about to go to bed, to share the news with him, because he had never seen him so happy before.

 _"Sam! Sam!" Blaine excitedly called from the other side of the front door as he knocked persistently, to which Sam could only chuckle as he rushed to open it._

 _"What? What?" Sam joked as he opened the door, even if he was surprised that Blaine had decided to visit him even if they hadn't agreed to meet that night._

 _Of course he couldn't ask or say anything else before Blaine abruptly jumped on him and closed both his arms and legs around him, as if he never meant to let go._

 _"They offered me a job! On Broadway!" Blaine practically screamed in Sam's ear, and he would have reprimanded him for that if the news weren't that important –or he wasn't so adorable._

 _"What? Are you serious?" Sam exclaimed, almost as thrilled as Blaine was himself, stretching his neck backwards so he could look at his boyfriend's excited face._

 _"Yes! Oh my God, Sam, I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Wait till Cooper finds out, he won't believe it either!" Blaine said all in one rush, making Sam worry about him getting short of breath at that rate._

 _"Hey, hey, slow down" Sam suggested while finally putting him down to the floor, laughing fondly at him. "Tell me all about it"_

 _"You know how the show has been getting more and more audience every week?" Blaine asked, letting himself be pulled by the hand Sam had taken in his._

 _"Sure" Sam answered, still remembering about how useful it had proven to make Mike's influencer friend to give Blaine's show a chance. From then on, the rest was history._

 _"A producer from Broadway came to see me because he had heard about me. And he when the show ended, he just came to me and told me I would perfect for the role of Angel in the new staging of_ Rent _! We are starting rehearsals in a week! Can you believe it?" Blaine explained, not being able to stop jumping on his spot, almost as if he couldn't contain so much excitement in his body._

 _"I surely do" Sam answered with a chuckle, stopping Blaine's hoping through gentle hands to his shoulders, so he could leave a proud kiss on his lips. "Haven't I been telling you how talented you are since forever?"_

 _"You have" Blaine admitted, blushing slightly at the appraisal –and wasn't he adorable, still blushing after so much time?–. "But you have to admit you're kind of biased"_

 _"I'm not! I noticed about your talent already the first time I saw you!" Sam answered, mockingly indignant. "Ok, I fell in love with you that same day, I admit. But I'm not biased! You are really talented! Hey, you're going to be on Broadway!"_

 _"I'm going to be on Broadway!" Blaine repeated as he jumped between Sam's arms again._

 _And Sam was just so happy that he could only lift him slightly from the floor and spin them around, while Blaine laughed uncontrollably. But that was it, that was everything for which Blaine had fought so hard, and Sam couldn't be happier and prouder of him._

 _"I could have never done this without you" Blaine whispered in his ear when the spinning stopped, obviously more moved by Sam's happiness than he was letting on._

 _"Please, I didn't do anything" Sam answered, moved that Blaine would think so highly of him, as he finally broke the embrace to look at his boyfriend._

 _"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in feigned annoyance. "You supported me, you made me believe in myself, you had Mike bring his influencer friend to see me, you were the cause I came back to New York, you go and watch me perform every single Friday, you…"_

 _"Ok, ok, I'll take all the credit then" Sam joked to stop him, because he didn't like it when Blaine made it sound as if Sam had been his savior or anything like that –when the truth was that Blaine had fought so hard to be happy again._

 _"Hey!" Blaine protested as he playfully slapped Sam's arm._

 _"Come on, we have to celebrate" Sam said before capturing his lips in a strong kiss while he started pushing him backwards towards the bedroom._

 _"Anything in mind?" Blaine was able to say against Sam's lips, kind of cheekily, once the kiss broke for a moment._

 _"We'll think of something" Sam joked as he covered the final distance towards the bed._

He was so proud of Blaine and everything he had achieved… Not just on his work, which was incredibly amazing in itself –in less than a month he would be on Broadway, come on! _–_ , but how he had overcome any possible trace of all the years of abuse he had suffered at Kurt's hands. Well, not completely, because he was still insecure in some aspects and sometimes Sam had to insist a lot for Blaine to have a little trust in himself and, above all, stop being so surprised whenever someone showed him some affection. And Sam wondered –doubted– if he would ever overcome that. But it was ok, it was a small payment for all the good that Blaine represented in his life. And he kind of loved when he was still able to make Blaine blush just by reminding him how much he loved him, even if he had told him a thousand times before.

And yeah, Sam knew he had done a lot for Blaine. But it was in no way an unbalanced relationship, because Blaine had been there for him every single day of the time they had been together too. Like how he escaped in the little time he had between NYADA and his job at the shop some days to suddenly appear at the gym to have lunch with him. Or how on Mondays, when he didn't have to perform, somehow he always managed to steal Sam's keys and would wait for him in his apartment, with both a smile and their supper ready, and he usually offered a massage on top of everything. And his favorite: that time he had agreed to meet Sam's parents, as his boyfriend, even if they hadn't been dating for so long.

Well, he hadn't really agreed at first. It hadn't been planned: Sam was always respectful of Blaine's pace, and would have never asked him to meet his parents if they hadn't surprisingly called to say they were coming the day after to spend Sam's birthday with him. Of course Sam had been forced to ask Blaine if he wanted to meet them: after all, they were going to be there for a whole week, and not meeting them would mean not seeing each other for that long –something for which Sam wasn't ready for–. Blaine had looked a bit terrified at the prospect, arguing that they had been dating for only a couple of months and it felt like too big a step. And of course Sam understood, even if he hated it. But the disappointment must have been too obvious in his eyes because Blaine surely didn't like it.

And that's why Sam was waiting the next day at the airport for his parents to arrive, when someone gently patted on his shoulder from behind.

 _"Hey" Blaine's voice sounded sweeter than ever as he put himself in Sam's line of vision._

 _"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, almost in shock, at seeing his boyfriend there._

 _"Good, I was worried I wouldn't be here in time!" Blaine said, trying to sound confident even if Sam knew better._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, his lips already breaking into an adoring smile at what he knew was going to be the answer._

 _"What do you think? Meeting your parents"_

 _"But I thought you said…"_

 _"I know what I said. But I can change my mind, right?"_

 _"Of course" Sam answered, taking Blaine's hand in his in gratitude. "But…"_

 _"No buts. I was an idiot" Blaine responded in obvious regret. "It's important to you, so… therefore it's important to me too"_

 _"But I know it's a big deal. I would have understood"_

 _"I know you'd have" Blaine answered with a grateful caress to Sam's cheek. "But this is not about me, Sammy. I hated seeing that disappointment in your eyes, especially knowing it was so easy to fix"_

 _"I know it's not that easy" Sam contradicted him, understanding as usual._

 _"You make everything easy" Blaine disagreed with a sweet smile, squeezing Sam's hand._

 _"Aww, you even brought me flowers!" Sam said as he noticed for the first time the beautiful bouquet in Blaine's other hand._

 _"These are for your mother, you moron" Blaine answered with a chuckle, softly slapping Sam with them as a joke. "If we're going to do this, I want to make a good impression"_

 _Sam laughed, his heart about to burst with love and happiness, and embraced his boyfriend as close to his chest as he dared without suffocating him, his chest full of gratitude at that wonderful human being._

Of course he had caused the best of impressions as soon as his parents appeared through the arrivals gate, with his general sweetness and his impeccable manners. It had taken him like a minute for Sam's mother to adore him, who immediately adopted him as another son, and Blaine hadn't hesitated again to spend time with them for the whole week they had been there.

Of course Blaine had taken his revenge for that, and not even a month later he had made Sam meet his brother Cooper. And gosh, wasn't he quite a character! Sam had had to endure an endless tirade of jokes of which he was the center most of the time, and playful threats about what he would do to him if he dared to hurt his little brother. But the first time Blaine left them alone for a moment to go to the restroom, Cooper had turned serious for a moment and had thanked Sam from the bottom of his heart for taking care of his brother like he did. He had said he could see how much they loved each other, and how much Blaine had changed since they were together, so it was easy to see who had made that difference possible. Sam had been left speechless, and he still have to find his voice when Blaine came back and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him again and nestling under his arm under the watchful eyes of his brother. But the wink Cooper had directed at Sam to let him know he approved of their relationship, was more than enough.

Blaine chose that moment to let out a long sigh, which usually meant he was close to waking up. Gosh, Sam still couldn't believe they had been together for long enough for him to know little details like that: how Blaine needed to be on his side to fall asleep, how he was incredibly sensible to the cold in bed… and above all, how cute he was when he slept. And yeah, he knew he had already thought that, but come on, Blaine was really, really cute when he slept! So cute that Sam couldn't help it anymore and had to give his curls a long kiss that made Blaine sigh again.

Of course he wasn't the only one who thought Blaine was cute. Or even perfect, as Tina seemed to share his opinion. From the first time Sam brought Blaine with him as his boyfriend to one of his meetings with Mike and Tina –of which Blaine had been kind of scared, thinking they might resent him for having made Sam suffer when he disappeared _–_ , Tina had proclaimed herself as Blaine's protector. She really adored him, and it was not rare for them to meet on their own every now and then for some shopping or to simply have a coffee. And God helped Sam if he ever made a bad comment about him, even if he was only joking, because he perfectly knew which side she would take and how fierce she could be!

Not that Sam didn't like it, though: he loved that Blaine had more people that loved him, and not just him. He had even encouraged him to befriend some of his classmates at NYADA, those ones he had always neglected because Kurt didn't approve for him to have a life of his own. And Sam was glad to see that Blaine had a nice list of friends that would surely be there for him if he ever needed them. Just as he deserved.

In a rush of emotion, Sam started carding his fingers through Blaine's wild curls. Sam wished all morning could be like that, when the first thing he saw and touched was Blaine's body at his side. But unfortunately, Blaine officially lived in NYADA's dorms, even if he spent less than half the nights there. He didn't want to rush Blaine into living with him, of course, but he couldn't wait until the moment when Blaine would graduate and then they decided what to do next.

But wait! Blaine would be graduating in just two weeks! Damn it, how had they forgotten about something as important like the fact that Blaine wouldn't have a place to live anymore? That some changes were inevitable, one way or another? And well… for Sam it was kind of obvious what the best answer would be. And that was moving with him.

Even if Blaine didn't live there yet, his mark was more than obvious around the apartment, Sam realized with a fond smile: all those dorky photographs of them both that he insisted to hang all around the place –and a couple of just him being all beautiful and adorable that Sam had added himself–, his toothbrush and his favorite shampoo in the bathroom, more than a few items of clothes he always 'forgot' to take whenever he spent the night, his book on the coffee table at the living room, that fluffy blanket he insisted in keeping on the couch's backrest for when they cuddled in front of the TV at night even if it was too warm for it, a couple of slippers just poking out under Sam's bed… Gosh, even the sheets they were lying on had been a gift from him as a thank you for letting him stay so many times, that silly adorable bastard…

So… would it be so crazy to believe that Blaine might… say yes to living with him? That they could be together each and every night of their lives?

Suddenly feeling a pressure on his chest that made breathing kind of difficult and in a very serious need to speak to his boyfriend, Sam changed the caressing of Blaine's curls to some gentle ruffle and his lips moved closer to his ear to wake him up in the most tender way –just as he knew Blaine liked.

"Hey" he whispered before placing a sweet kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Mmmm" Blaine mumbled, still more asleep than awake, before curling more closely around himself in such an adorable way that Sam could only chuckle at him.

"Come on, sleepy head, time to get up now" Sam insisted, gently shaking him to get him more alert.

"I don't want to" Blaine protested in his grumpiest tone, eliciting for Sam to openly laugh at him this time.

"But you've got to. You've got one of your final exams today, remember?"

"I don't care"

"Oh, but I do" Sam answered as he started pocking on Blaine's nose just to annoy him.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Blaine dramatically complained before he turned around to give his back to Sam, eliciting a hearty laugh from the blond.

"Because I love you" Sam answered, only half joking, before he moved closer to embrace Blaine from behind and kiss his neck to make himself forgiven. "And I don't want for you to be late and fail your exam. Come on, it's two weeks until graduation, you're not going to ruin it now, are you?"

"No" Blaine replied with a sigh, more alert now, and Sam smiled fondly at him when he felt him accommodating more closely on his chest.

"And speaking of that… I wanted to talk to you about something?" Sam hesitantly added, resting another kiss on Blaine's inviting neck to give himself some courage.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, obviously sensing his seriousness even if he couldn't see his face.

"Nothing's wrong" Sam immediately reassured him, knowing how much of a worrier he was. "It's just… you are graduating in two weeks"

"You already said that" Blaine replied in confusion.

"I know. But what I mean is… you'll have to move out of NYADA's dorms when you finish, right?" Sam continued, knowing he was kind of beating about the bushes even if he could hardly help it, so nervous he was.

"Damn it" Blaine suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"How could I not think about that?"

"I think you've had a lot in your mind lately, babe, it's understandable" Sam answered with a chuckle, before squeezing him more tightly and giving his neck yet another kiss. "I just realized it myself"

"I guess I'll have to start thinking about what to do, then"

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"Well, I was wondering… if maybe…" Sam stuttered, trying for his voice not to shake so Blaine wouldn't see how nervous he was, but of course his boyfriend knew him like the back of his hand and he still noticed.

"What is it, Sammy?" Blaine encouraged him to continue, sweet and understanding as usual.

"Maybe you'd want to move here. With me" Sam finally was able to say.

Sam worried for a moment when Blaine disentangled himself from his embrace, terrified that he had gone too quickly and he had scared him away, but he calmed down when he noticed Blaine only wanted to sit up so they could have such an important conversation face to face.

"Do you want us to live together?" Blaine asked, in surprise.

"More than anything, Blaine" Sam admitted, knowing there was no need to lie with his boyfriend, while picking Blaine's hand in his. "I know we said we'd take it slowly, and we have, but… I think we're ready now to take another step"

"You think?" Blaine asked, and Sam was relieved to see he only looked a bit hesitant, not totally opposed to the idea, so Sam knew he had to take the chance.

"I mean, you practically live here anyway" Sam answered, chuckling so as to lighten the mood and make the moment less solemn so as not to scare Blaine. "You sleep here half of the nights of the week, you spend here the entire weekends… you even know the neighbors better than I do!"

"But that's because you haven't done a lot of effort to know more about them" Blaine answered with a smile, probably thinking Sam might have a point.

"I know that, it's just who you are, sweet and charming all the time" Sam flattered him, laughing internally at how he was still able to make him blush. "What I mean is… I think we already know how living together would be and… I think it's safe to say we get along quite nicely"

"We do" Blaine admitted with one of those sweet smiles of his.

"And… all these months with you have been the happiest time of my life" Sam confessed, with no trace of embarrassment or hesitation this time. "And I think you feel the same about me"

"I do" Blaine agreed, his smile only widening even more.

"Then would it be so crazy to think about taking the next step?"

Poor Blaine, he knew he had caught him unawares. Which was understandable, considering how Sam had never dared to even hint about them living together until then. But come on, it made so much sense now that Blaine would have to leave the dorms! Because he would obviously respect his decision, but telling him 'no' now and searching for a place for himself would probably mean they wouldn't be living together for a loooong time. Which Sam didn't even want to think about.

But whatever his answer was, Sam wanted to know. And Blaine's head seemed to be about to explode, with him thinking so much at the moment, if the expression in his face was any indicator of that.

"Blaine?" Sam tentatively asked, squeezing Blaine's hand, still in his, to let him know he was there for him whatever the answer was. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting this" Blaine answered with a long sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just threw it on you like that. But I need to know how you feel about it" Sam answered, and then he realized he needed to reassure Blaine that he was not pressuring him at all –he had had enough of that in his life–. "Because let me tell you something, if you don't think you're ready then it's ok too, I understand"

Blaine smiled almost imperceptibly at that, almost as if he was just realizing that he could indeed take the decision that felt more adequate for him, that no one was forcing him or expecting anything out of him that he was not ready to give. And somehow that seemed to be the last thing to make the pendulum swing further towards his decision.

"It would really be the most convenient thing" Blaine said, still thinking deeply. "I mean, sharing all the expenses would save us a lot of money"

"It would" Sam answered, trying hard to keep a smile from breaking in his lips at the way the conversation seemed to be going.

"And we would get to share all the housework, which I would hate to have to do all on my own"

"That's true" Sam answered, nodding vigorously in agreement.

"And just thinking about searching for an apartment… ugh! Sounds like a lot of work!" Blaine continued, rolling his eyes at just the thought of it.

"Ok, I'm glad I turned out to be so convenient" Sam answered, not that happy even if Blaine had agreed because he was not sure he wanted Blaine to agree only for practical reasons.

But he thought his heart was going to melt with love when Blaine started laughing stupidly and jumped to embrace him with such force that made Sam fall on his back, with him completely on top of him.

"Of course I want to live with you, Sammy" Blaine said, laughing and showering Sam with kisses all around his face. "Nothing could make me happier"

"Stop!" Sam yelled as he tried to push Blaine away from his face, having trouble to breathe between all the laughing and Blaine's overwhelming treatment.

"You brought it on yourself, for being so gullible" Blaine answered with a final and longer kiss to Sam's lips and the sweetest and more honest smile Sam had ever seen on him.

"Really?" Sam asked as he looked intently at Blaine's happy face and tenderly removed some curls that had fallen on his forehead with all the ruckus. "You really want us to live together?"

"Oh, Sammy" Blaine explained as he exhaled happily and let his head fall on Sam's shoulder, curling in a little ball when the blond's arms went instantly around him. "It's what I want the most in the world"

"Even more than your job at Broadway?" Sam joked while caressing Blaine's hair.

"Much more" Blaine answered in all honesty as his hand started tracing invisible paths in Sam's chest.

"Gosh, and I was so scared to ask!" Sam exclaimed, laughing at himself at what sounded so ridiculous now.

"That's because you're an angel and you were worrying about me, as usual" Blaine answered, placing a tender kiss on Sam's chest. "And I can't wait to share my life with you"

"We can look for another apartment, if that makes you feel more comfortable" Sam suggested, squeezing Blaine more strongly to his chest. "I don't want you to feel as if you were moving to my apartment. I want it to feel like home to you too"

"Sam, I know you won't ever make me feel as a stranger in my own home" Blaine answered, even raising his face to look at him. "We don't need to move, this apartment is perfect and we're going to be so happy here"

"I love you, you know?" Sam tenderly said, attracting Blaine's face to his so he could kiss those lips he adored.

"I love you too" Blaine answered, all smiles and blushing at the intensity of their emotion, before again nestling under Sam's chin.

They fell in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, both secure in each other's arms and the love they so obviously professed for each other. They knew they should be getting up, getting ready for the day, separating for the day in which they would spend every minute of it waiting for the night until they reunited again. But they were so comfortable and they felt so loved and complete that they couldn't bring themselves to move. They would just have to hurry more later.

"I will move here, but on one condition" Blaine suddenly broke the silence in a mischievous tone, in a playful mood that Sam loved to see in him more and more every day.

"Whatever" Sam agreed, even if he didn't know to what he was agreeing to.

"You have to stop snoring" Blaine said, trying hard not to laugh at the reaction he knew he was going to get.

"I don't snore!" Sam protested in mocking indignation.

"You so do! While I've been living in my room at NYADA I had every other night to rest, but if I'm going to share my bed with you every night, this can't go on"

"Ok, you're such a liar, because I definitely don't snore"

"You so do!" Blaine contradicted him, hardly ever to stop laughing when Sam reversed their positions to straddle him and tickle him mercilessly.

"Prove it" Sam dared, laughing at Blaine's contagious giggling and taking advantage of how ticklish he was to torture him to no end.

"I will!" Blaine yelled, fighting against Sam's hands even if he didn't have any strength left because of all the laughing. "I'm going to record you with my phone one of these nights and then you won't be able to deny it"

"You bastard" Sam jokingly insulted him as he grabbed Blaine's wrists and pinned them at every side of his head, stopping the fight in an instant.

Sam took a moment to look down at Blaine's flushed face after the exertion of their fight, decorated with a contented smile and with an halo of curls that just made him all the more adorable. He was just lying there, trustingly, even if Sam was pinning him to the bed and restraining his hands, as if he was sure that Sam would never hurt him. And Sam thought he could get used to seeing him like that, so carefree and… happy.

"You know" Blaine suddenly said, apparently having read all the emotion in Sam's face, "pretty soon I'll have the chance to record you every night for the rest of our lives"

And man, that sounded good. So good, in fact, that Sam changed the grip of Blaine's wrists to entwine their fingers together instead, and covered the small distance separating them to give his boyfriend the most loving kiss they had shared until the moment.

"I will have to stop snoring then" Sam answered before he definitely let himself get lost in Blaine's mouth.

And they definitely had to rush to get on time that morning, after their loving intercourse. And all through the day, Sam couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and how never again would he have to miss him because he was always going to be by his side. And even if they had had to overcome some difficult times, Sam knew he had never been that happy before, and he would never stop being happy from then on. And it had all started just because Sam had fallen in love with a pair of breathtaking eyes in a poster of an old theatre, which had ended with Blaine giving his first autograph to which was going to be the love of his life.

Sometimes life was made of some beautiful coincidences, wasn't it?

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So that's it! Is anybody else sad that it's over? ;P_

 _Thanks to my beloved angelwonderwold for her inspiration to one of the final sentences :)_


End file.
